Um Edward Cullen, por favor
by shalland
Summary: Isabella Swan, uma jovem que adora livros, resolve pagar Edward Cullen, o garoto do time de futebol, para fingir ser seu namorado. Tudo isso porque a mãe a irritava. Sim, essas coisas acontecem. E dificilmente terminam como deveriam: apenas negócios. Será mesmo? (Eu acabei de provar, mais uma vez, como eu sou terrível com sinopses. Ainda posso pedir para você me dar uma chance?)
1. Preliminares

**Título: **Um Edward Cullen, por favor.

**Autor(a): **Shalland.

**Shipper: **Beward 3

**Gênero: **Comédia, Romance.

**Classificação: **Livre.

**Sinopse: **Bella precisa de um namorado. Para já! Ela não aguenta mais a mãe reclamando, e o único jeito de fazê-la parar é arranjando um namorado. Mas ela não quer um namorado de verdade – de jeito nenhum! -, ela está feliz demais com seus romances apenas em seus livros. Então ela decide _comprar_ um namorado. E o escolhido, adivinhe só: Edward Cullen, o co-capitão do time de futebol da escola. Mas será que esse plano vai mesmo dar certo?

**Observações:**

Eu juro, juro que a história é melhor que essa sinopse. Eu sou péssima em sinopses. Bom, mas dependendo do seu ponto de vista, talvez a história não seja assim tão boa... Ela só é divertida.

Eu vou dar o meu melhor para postar toda semana, ok? Mas não garanto nada. Alguns capítulos são pequenos, outros maiores...

Essa não é a minha primeira fanfic, nem mesmo aqui no site, mas é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo me sentindo REALMENTE livre, e a primeira que eu REALMENTE me diverti escrevendo CADA PALAVRA. Então eu peço perdão se houver alguma coisa ligeiramente idiota (ou profundamente; eu sou profundamente idiota). Vou tentar modificar se irritar muito você. É só deixar uma Review carinhosa, ok?

Reviews são muito mais que bem vindas, como é de se esperar. Ótimo combustível sabe? E eu adoro receber críticas, adoro mesmo. Me ajudam a crescer.

Encerrando as observações por aqui, porque acho que ninguém lê isso mesmo.


	2. Capítulo 01

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_"(...) Quando olho para o céu noturno, sinto-me perto de Gabriel. Esta noite, sinto-me especialmente próxima de Gabe porque sei que, onde quer que ele esteja, estará olhando para a Cassiopéia e pensando em mim."_

_**(livro "Soul Love - À noite o céu é perfeito!", da autora Lynda Waterhouse. Epílogo. Últimas linhas).**_

Senti lágrimas escaparem dos meus olhos quando fechei o livro, terminando por completo aquela linda história. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta do meu peito - um misto de felicidade, com solidão e tristeza; um sentimento que só uma bela história agridoce consegue causar.

Eu fiquei sentada no sofá, olhando para o chão, sem realmente ver alguma coisa. Senti meu coração bater, e ouvi o barulho que vinha do lado de fora da casa. Eu precisei deste momento para absorver um pouco a história, e digerir tudo aquilo. Geralmente eu não era tocada por livros um pouco juvenis demais, mas este tinha algo especial. Mentalmente anotei o nome de Lynda Waterhouse em minha lista imaginária de autores preferidos - sem posições definidas.

- Bella? Está tudo bem? - perguntou minha mãe, aparecendo na sala.

Levantei o olhar para ela, marcando bem seu rosto perfeitamente maquiado, seu vestido assinado por algum grande estilista, suas unhas feitas na mais requisitada manicure da cidade, e todas as sacolas de lojas de roupas e sapatos caras em suas mãos. Minha mãe era exatamente o que você rapidamente classificaria como fútil. Tinha um grande coração, é verdade, mas aparência parecia ser tudo o que importava para ela. Teve a sorte de se casar com meu pai - um homem agraciado financeiramente, e paciente o bastante para amá-la por todos esses anos.

- Está sim. - respondi, secando meu rosto com as costas das mãos. - Por que não estaria?

- Porque você estava chorando... Eu achei que tivesse acontecido algo.

- Não, foi apenas esse livro, mãe. É que...

- Outro livro? - ela suspirou. - Acho que vou conversar com seu pai sobre o limite do seu cartão da livraria.

- Mãe! Você não pode...

- Bella, se você se concentrasse tanto na sua vida quanto se concentra nos seus livros, estaria bem melhor agora.

- Ah é? Melhor tipo como? - perguntei, fingindo interesse.

- Não sei. Talvez com amigos, fora dessa casa o dia todo, se divertindo.

- Mãe, mamãe, mamãezinha... - cantarolei. - Você sabe que os livros são a minha maior diversão, e que cada personagem é meu melhor amigo... Por que eu iria querer perder tudo isso por alguns amigos falsos? Além disso, tenho a Alice, e ela me basta.

- Você fala como louca! - ela exclamou, largando as sacolas no sofá, ao meu lado. - Eu vou realmente considerar a possibilidade de te colocar na terapia. Pega, essas sacolas são todas suas.

- Mais roupas e sapatos que eu não...?

- Que você _vai _usar, minha queria filha. - ela disse, em tom de ordem. - Estou cansada de tentar te consertar, Bella.

Jogou-se no espaço vazio do sofá, o mais próximo de mim que conseguiu. Suspirou. Olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Você é linda, assim como eu... E já passou um pouco da idade de começar a namorar... Por que é que não traz nenhum garoto aqui para casa?

- Mãe! - reclamei. - Garotos não me interessam!

Ela arregalou os olhos, a boca formando um completo "O" em surpresa.

- Quer dizer que você é lésbica?!

- Não! - me apressei em responder. - Claro que não, mãe! Não ponha palavras na minha boca! E também não fale com a voz carregada de preconceito!

- Então o que...?

- Eu quis dizer que não estou interessada em um namorado no momento! Só isso!

Ela olhou de volta no fundo dos meus olhos, analisando o tom da minha voz e cada ponto da minha face, tentando descobrir se eu estava mentindo. Acalmou-se, e relaxou a expressão.

- É mesmo? E por que você lê tantos livros de amor? Só histórias com casais, e você na vida real nada.

Levantei do sofá e abracei forte meu livro. Dirigi-me para as escadas, que levavam até o andar de cima, onde um, dos muitos quartos no corredor, era meu quarto. Bati a porta com força. Minha mãe gritou algo sobre as sacolas, mas eu ignorei.

Ela não podia simplesmente me deixar em paz? Por que um namorado era tão importante afinal de contas? Só porque ela encontrou o meu pai aos quinze anos, não quer dizer que eu tenha que encontrar meu par perfeito aos dezessete. E eu não estou atrasada! Namorados dão trabalho, e... Para que ter um namorado? Tenho amor suficiente em cada um dos meus livros! E beijos perfeitos, e romances de encher salas! Para que arranjar um reles mortal que provavelmente vai partir o meu coração?

Coloquei o livro na minha enorme estante e me joguei na cama. Pensei bastante a respeito do que minha mãe disse - e vivia dizendo. Não encontrei sentido no que ela disse. Mas eu sabia de algo que faria com que ela parasse de me irritar.


	3. Capítulo 02

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

- Então... - começou Alice, minha melhor amiga, se jogando na cadeira ao lado da minha na escola. - Para que você quer minha ajuda?

Conhecendo Alice, eu sabia que era melhor ser direta, curta e grossa. E ela já estava curiosa desde a mensagem de texto que eu tinha mandado para ela na noite passada.

- Eu preciso de um namorado. - eu sussurrei.

Ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Depois sorriu, e começou a bater palminhas.

- Ai, Bella, que ótimo! Já estava na hora! - começou a comemorar, empolgada.

- Espera! Não um namorado de verdade... Eu preciso de alguém... Para fingir ser meu namorado. - falei, engolindo em seco logo em seguida.

Ela me olhou confusa, e eu a entendi. No momento em que as palavras saíram de minha boca, eu vi o quanto o plano era idiota. Mas eu não tinha um melhor. Ou eu arrumava um namorado falso, ou um de verdade, ou aguentava a minha mãe. Eu não estava disposta a ter o meu coração possivelmente quebrado por qualquer um, e estava claramente cansada de aguentar a minha mãe. O plano voltou a ser uma ótima ideia, assim como tinha sido na noite anterior, no escuro silencioso do meu quarto.

- Você ficou louca?! - gritou Alice.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para nós, inclusive o do professor Marcelo, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala. Pedi desculpas, e quando ele se sentou em sua cadeira, olhei mortalmente para Alice. Ela sussurrou um pedido de desculpas, e eu virei para a frente, definitivamente, para assistir a aula. Eu realmente precisava de bastante atenção com Geometria.

- Agora me explica isso de verdade. - Alice pediu, assim que a primeira aula terminou.

- Al, eu estou cansada da minha mãe me irritando, e você bem sabe que eu ainda não me sinto pronta para ter um namorado de verdade.

- Você tem dezessete anos, Bella, por Afrodite! Quando você vai estar pronta?

Engoli em seco, desviando o olhar do dela.

- Sabe o que eu não entendo? Você é uma sonhadora, uma romântica incorrigível, eu bem te conheço. Derrete-se toda com cada personagem de cada livro que lê, chora com músicas de amor, e não perde nenhuma história romântica de Hollywood. Tudo isso deveria te fazer uma namoradeira sem medo, como a Taylor Swift, de quem, aliás, você é uma fã exagerada. Mas ao invés disso você renega o namoro como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças.

- Alice, eu tenho medo. - confessei. - Eu já te vi de coração partido um milhão de vezes, e já li muito sobre isso. Eu não me sinto pronta para correr esse risco.

- E você acha que alguém, em todo esse mundo, se sente? É por isso que se chama "correr o risco".

Abri a boca para protestar, mas Alice, me conhecendo muito bem, me cortou.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada. Acho essa uma péssima ideia, mas se você acha que precisa disso... Eu estou aqui para ajudar. - declarou.

Lancei meus braços ao redor dela, num abraço desesperado, agradecendo sem parar. Ela riu. Tenho certeza de que ela me rodaria no ar se não fosse tão mais baixa do que eu.

- Então... - ela começou, com a voz carregada de segundas intenções. - Você já tem alguém em mente?

Puxei-a pela mão e a arrastei até o refeitório, onde os atletas do time de futebol estavam reunidos, embora, tecnicamente, o refeitório não pudesse ser usado aquele horário. Procurei pelo co-capitão do time, apontei, e disse para Alice, usando a melhor voz de locutora que consegui:

- Edward Cullen.

- Edward?! - ela perguntou, surpresa e empolgada.

Abri um sorriso, satisfeita por ver que ela tinha aprovado a minha escolha.

- Olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos com um tom avermelhado, 1,88m de altura, porte atlético, simpático com absolutamente todo mundo. Está com dificuldades em algumas matérias e há duas semanas perguntou se eu poderia ajudá-lo. Disse que pagava bem. - anunciei como se estivesse em um programa de televisão.

- Perfeito! Mas será que ele topa?

- Espero que sim. Se ele não topar... - virei Alice de costas e apontei para o garoto mais irritante de todo o mundo - Mike Newton é o que me resta.

Alice virou para mim com visível nojo.

Eu sei, eu sei. Tratar pessoas como se elas fossem comida estragada não é exatamente educado, ou legal. Mas o negócio é o seguinte: se Mike Newton fosse comida, ele provavelmente seria macarrão com atum estragado. Ou um ovo podre. Talvez os dois juntos. Sabe aquele garoto que "atira" para todos os lados, para todas as garotas, na espera de que fisgue alguma? Mas isso não é o pior sobre ele. Ele usa métodos ridículos para esses resultados, mas não se dá ao trabalho de tomar um banho. Isso mesmo, ele fede. E o jeito que ele fala é irritante. E depois, quando uma garota cai na isca dele, ele praticamente a retira da sociedade, e não a deixa viver. Afasta todos os amigos que ela tinha, e coisas desse tipo. E aí, quando a garota não aguenta a pressão e termina com ele, ele espalha boatos sobre ela por toda a escola. E então a garota termina sem amigos e com uma reputação horrível. É isso o que Mike Newton faz com você. E, acredite, por mais repugnante que a aparência - e o cheiro - dele sejam, muitas, eu disse muitas, garotas já caíram nisso. Aliás, são tantas, que talvez elas devessem se juntar e começar um clube anti-Mike-Newton, e então recomeçar amizades. Vai entender o que se passa na cabeça dessas garotas.

- Eu realmente espero que o Edward funcione. - Alice falou.

Eu assenti. Ela pegou a minha mão e me puxou para a segunda aula, mandando uma mensagem de texto no caminho. Ela disse que era para me ajudar. Só não sei se realmente acredito no dom de Alice para me ajudar. Aliás, por que eu pedi a ajuda dela mesmo?

**N.A.: Olá! Essa é a primeira vez que estou falando com vocês, certo? Caramba, SETE reviews! Eu estou chocada, de tão feliz. Eu esperava bem menos, e estou muito, muito feliz! Eu espero que a história esteja sendo do agrado de cada uma aqui, e, por favor, falem comigo com qualquer coisa que esteja ridícula demais – vou tentar mudar. E não deixem de dar reviews, por favor!**

**Próximo capítulo no sábado, se tiver mais 7 reviews! *-* se não tiver, acho que posto mesmo assim... Estou feliz demais pra ser malvada.**

**Tenham um dia/noite/tarde maravilhosa(o)! :3 **


	4. Capítulo 03

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

A mensagem de texto era para Jasper, o mais novo paquera de Alice. Ele era o outro co-capitão do time e, Alice que me perdoe, era bonito até dizer chega. E um pouco mais além disso. Ele era loiro, alto, de olhos claros, e tinha uns braços, tipo... Tipo que nem os do Edward. Só que o tórax do Edward parecia mais forte, e dava vontade de ter ele te abraçando enquanto você dorme, que nem em uma cena especial de um romance um tanto clichê. Claro que eu jamais admitiria isso para alguém.

_Foco, história, foco._

Claro! História! Peço perdão. Eu sou uma adolescente cheia de hormônios!

A mensagem era para Jasper marcar um encontro com Edward, no parque perto da minha casa, depois do treino de futebol, que era depois da aula. Eu teria tempo de ir para casa, ficar mais apresentável - não que a roupa fosse ajudar, enfim -, e então pensar com Alice sobre como eu iria fazer a proposta. Felizmente Edward aceitou ir até o parque.

- Aaaaai, Al! - reclamei quando ela enfiou o pincel do rímel dentro do meu olho.

- Se você ficasse quieta...! - ela rebateu. - E não reclama, estou te deixando linda!

- Como se a roupa fosse ajudar...

- Claro que ajuda! Ele tem que olhar para você e pensar: "Nossa, ela é linda, eu realmente vou aceitar fingir ser namorado dela". Quem não namoraria uma garota linda?

- Acontece, Al, que o Edward me conhece desde sempre, pelo menos de vista, e ele sabe que eu não sou essa piriguete arrumada.

- Mas hoje tem que achar que é. Agora espera só mais um pouquinho e... _Voilá_! - ela declarou.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu jamais admitiria o quanto eu adorava quando Alice me arrumava porque isso daria a ela mais liberdade para me usar de cobaia, mas eu adorava como ela me deixava linda. Eu olhei meu reflexo no espelho aquela tarde, e me senti linda.

Tá olha só. Eu não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que seduz garotos por aí, mas não é como se eu fosse feia. As pessoas me diziam que eu era bonita, então eu acho que era, mas eu não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que sabe se arrumar e ressaltar os próprios atributos. No meu caso, meus melhores atributos eram o meu longo cabelo castanho ondulado e meu sorriso - que, aliás, paguei caríssimo (sete anos de aparelho, e idas regulares ao dentista). Então é por isso que eu adorava quando Alice ressaltava as outras coisas que eu tinha de bom, e escondia as ruins. Ela sabia fazer essas coisas.

- Bells, está no horário... - ela informou.

Respirei fundo, pegando a bolsa que ela me estendeu. Alisei uma última vez o meu vestido e, bravamente, saí de casa, caminhando até o parque, deixando uma Alice curiosa em casa.

O parque ficava muito perto de minha casa, então eu não tive que andar muito. E o encontrei logo na entrada do parque.

- Oi. - arrisquei.

Edward abriu um enorme sorriso ao me ver, e seu olhar passeou por todo o meu corpo.

- Oi, Isabella!

- Bella. - corrigi.

- Oi?

- Isabella é muito grande, faz parecer que você está bravo comigo... Eu gosto mais de Bella.

Ele riu.

- Ok, _Bella_. Você está, hm, bonita.

- Obrigada. - sorri.

Ele caminhou um pouco adiante e se sentou em um banco que estava vazio - aliás, todo o parque estava bastante vazio. Deu palmadinhas ao seu lado, me chamando. Engoli em seco e sentei-me.

- Então... - ele começou. - Jasper disse que você queria falar comigo. Pensou a respeito de me ajudar?

- Não exatamente...

Ele esperou. Eu demorei um pouco, tentando achar as palavras certas. Se é que existiam as palavras certas.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando se você não poderia me ajudar. - arrisquei.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance...

Respirei fundo, fixando meu olhar no chão.

- Eu queria saber se você não... Gostaria de... Namorar comigo? - perguntei, bastante hesitante.

Edward ficou em silêncio. Arrisquei olhar para ele, e ele parecia congelado. E um tanto chocado. Apressei-me para tentar corrigir o engano que a falta de apelo forneceu.

- Eu vou pagar, é claro! Pode ser em dinheiro, se você quiser, ou pode ser naquelas aulas que você me pediu... Ou os dois. Eu só realmente preciso de você, e...

- Espera, você quer comprar um namorado? Tipo, pagar mesmo alguém para amar você? - ele perguntou, a voz completamente chocada.

- Amar? Mas o que...

Então eu me toquei. Eu me esqueci de mencionar a palavra _fingir. _E essa palavra fazia toda a diferença.

- Não! Não! - exclamei, exaltada. - É só para fingir! Fingir ser meu namorado! Sem amor, só atuação!

Ele tentou falar algo, mas pareceu desistir. Só olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca. Então resolvi apelar para o lado humano dele.

- A minha mãe tem feito da minha vida um inferno, porque ela acha realmente importante que eu tenha um namorado. Mas eu não quero um namorado. Eu já tentei explicar a ela, mas não adianta. - tentei, na voz mais doce que consegui fazer.

- E você achou supernormal comprar um namorado?

- Ela nunca vai descobrir! E vai deixá-la feliz e longe de mim, e eu vou poder ficar tranquila.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho, eu só queria aulas... - Edward foi me cortando.

Respirei fundo, resolvendo assumir, como última chance, uma postura mais poderosa.

- Certo, eu sei, mas veja só: você só precisaria fingir. E na minha casa. Fora da minha casa, em qualquer lugar, que não seja com a minha mãe, podemos voltar a ser estranhos.

Ele continuou me olhando.

- Eu pago. Muito bem. Dinheiro não é problema para mim. E eu posso te ajudar com as matérias mais difíceis. Desse jeito você pode ir até a minha casa como se fosse meu namorado, mas nós só iremos estudar.

Ele abriu a boca, e eu tinha certeza de que ele iria protestar. Então usei uma arma que eu jurei nunca usar, desde que Alice me "ensinou". Abaixei o olhar, e depois olhei de volta para Edward, por baixo dos cílios - que estavam enormes por causa do rímel -, mordi o lábio inferior e toquei os dedos dele com a ponta de meus dedos.

- Por favor? - pedi, numa voz extremamente derretida.

Tive nojo de mim mesma. Tive vontade de me jogar na frente de um caminhão. Como eu podia ser ridícula! Pelo menos eu acho que funcionou. Edward recolheu a mão rapidamente e desviou o olhar. Sinal de que o deixei um pouco desconcertado, o que era ótimo.

- Está bem. - ele disse após algum tempo.

Senti vontade de dar pulinhos de alegria.

- Mas... Eu tenho algumas condições. - ele disse, o que praticamente acabou com a minha alegria.

- P-pode falar. - eu disse.

- Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém pode saber disso, ok?

- É que... A Alice meio que já sabe disso... Mas só ela, eu juro, e ela é de confiança!

- Certo. Então apenas a Alice.

- Ok. Mais alguma coisa? - perguntei.

- Eu não estou muito interessado no dinheiro. Na verdade, eu só quero as aulas. E... Eu estou tendo alguns problemas com algumas garotas no colégio, então, para mim, seria melhor se isso funcionasse em todos os lugares.

- Ah, espera aí! Na escola? Eu não...

- Eu só quero me livrar delas! Você quer se livrar da sua mãe, eu quero me livrar dessas garotas. E não quero falar sobre isso.

Assenti.

- Mais alguma coisa? - perguntei novamente.

- Não é que você não seja bonita todos os dias, vai por mim, você é linda, mas... Será que você conseguiria se vestir como agora todos os dias? É que eu sou co-capitão do time, e não pega bem...

- O quê?! - respondi alto demais, fingindo indignação. - Você está dizendo que os meus jeans e camisetas não estão bons para o rei da escola?!

- Não, não é isso! É que... - Edward começou, desesperado.

Eu comecei a gargalhar. Edward me olhou confuso.

- Relaxa! - tranquilizei-o. - Eu faço brincadeirinhas o tempo todo.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu fiquei em silêncio. Aquilo tudo era tão estranho que nem parecia real.

- Eu quero usar alianças. - Edward declarou.

- Você sabe que isso é de mentira, né? - questionei.

- Mas é claro que sim! - ele respondeu, um tanto ofendido.

- Ok, então. Não quero mais exigências. Mas eu tenho direito a algumas, e ainda vou pensar nelas. Então deixo em aberto. Mas tenho uma agora mesmo.

- Fale.

- Não se apaixone por mim. - eu disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

Ele abriu um sorriso, mas pelo menos não caçoou de mim, como eu achei que faria.

- Transformando isso em _Um Amor Para Recordar_? - ele quis saber.

- Só um aviso. Não estou "me achando", nem nada disso, e nem estou afirmando que isso vai acontecer. É só um aviso para você se manter seguro.

- Seguro? - ele perguntou, confuso. Esse garoto ficava bastante confuso.

- Nem vai querer saber. - eu disse, levantando do banco. - Tenho que voltar para casa.

Ele se levantou em seguida.

- Eu também.

Olhei para ele, bastante desconfiada.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou.

- Isso foi fácil demais. Estou me perguntando se posso mesmo confiar em você. - assumi.

- Você vai ter que confiar, porque eu também estou confiando em você. E só foi "fácil demais" porque também me favorece. Mas se você quiser acabar com tudo agora...

- Não... Vou te dar um voto de confiança. Tentamos essa semana na escola, e, se tudo der certo... Semana que vem, terça-feira, às seis horas você vai à minha casa jantar e conhecer os meus pais.

- Nossa, que sério. - ele brincou.

Sorri para ele. Despedimos-nos e cada um tomou o seu caminho. Apesar de uma pequena sirene no meu peito me avisando que essa era uma péssima ideia, eu me senti mais tranquila.

**N.A.: Aqui está o capítulo, como prometido! :D E só faltaram duas reviews, hein?**

**Eu ia responder todas as reviews, mas estou passando um pouco mal... Então fica pro próximo capítulo. Beijos, aproveitem! E comentem, porque eu sou super insegura com esse capítulo. Ficou bastante idiota? ;x**


	5. Capítulo 04

**Olá, meninas! Sentiram minha falta? Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou... Vou explicar tudo, prometo! Nos vemos lá embaixo? :3**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

- E aí, cara. - cumprimentou Jasper, no vestiário antes do treino.

Ele era o co-capitão de time. Eu era o outro. Exatamente como a minha mãe sempre quis.

- Fala. - eu disse.

- Lembra daquela garota? A Alice? - ele perguntou.

Resmunguei um "hum", incentivando-o a continuar.

- Ela me mandou uma mensagem agora a pouco, perguntando se você pode ir se encontrar com a amiga dela, depois do treino. - ele disse.

Suspirei pesadamente. Outra garota que vai encher o meu saco porque quer uma chance de ser minha namorada. Eu não sou convencido, é só como as coisas funcionam quando você é capitão do time.

- Que amiga? - perguntei, desinteressado.

- Acho que o nome dela é Isabella. Sabe, aquela lá de cabelo castanho, que vai até a cintura? E ela é bastante alta...

Eu parei por um momento. Essa eu conhecia. Ela era muito inteligente. Eu tinha pedido a ajuda dela com algumas matérias, já que ela era ótima com essas matérias, e não parecia o tipo de garota que alimentaria esperanças comigo, como qualquer uma das monitoras faria... E, só para deixar registrado, nenhuma das monitoras ganhou o prêmio de "Estudante Exemplar" estadual nos últimos três anos... Isabella ganhou. Ela ganhou até mesmo daquela garota sinistra de doze anos da escola para gente superdotada, que deve significar gente sinistra.

- Sei... - eu disse.

- Então? Você acha que consegue ir?

- Pode ser. Fala que eu apareço por lá.

Ele digitou algo no celular e depois o jogou dentro do armário, vestindo a camisa do time.

- Pronto. - anunciou.

- Beleza.

O deixei no vestiário e fui até a quadra me aquecer, enquanto o resto do time chegava. Três minutos depois, Jasper estava de volta, falando sobre estratégias de jogo. Prestei atenção na maior parte do tempo, mas no resto, eu me desliguei.

Jasper era um bom amigo. Do tipo que sabia quando recuar, e nunca enchia o saco. Era ótimo para mim, já que eu não gostava de muitas pessoas naquela escola. Eu era só aparência. "O rei da escola", "Rei da popularidade", como me chamavam. Mas eu não gostava muito de pessoas, eu era obrigado a fingir sorrisos o tempo todo. Eu gostava bem mais de ficar sozinho, no meu canto, sem fazer nada, só ouvindo música. Música é a melhor coisa do mundo. Sempre faz tudo melhor.

O resto do time chegou, e o Treinador também, com aquele apito irritante.

- Trinta flexões! - ele mandou, antes de apitar outra vez.

O treino todo foi apenas suportável. Flexões, corridas pela quadra, algumas cestas e estávamos prontos para "Time de camisa/ time sem camisa" no campo onde os jogos aconteciam de verdade. Cada time com um dos co-capitães. O time de Jasper ficou sem camisa. E o meu time ganhou.

- Chuveiro! - o treinador gritou, ao final do treino, apitando outra vez.

Eu juro, um dia eu o faço engolir esse apito maldito!

- Eu mando uma mensagem para Alice, avisando que você tá indo lá? - Jasper perguntou, de volta ao vestiário.

Vesti minha camisa limpa e tentei pentear o meu cabelo molhado. Desisti.

- Manda. Mas se eu fosse você eu mandava logo uma "Alice, eu te amo, musa da minha vida". - eu disse, zombando dele.

Ele esfregou a camisa embaixo do braço suado - ele ainda não tinha tomado banho - e a atirou em mim. Eu desviei, rindo dele.

- Boa sorte com ela. - eu disse, saindo do vestiário. Ele resmungou algumas coisas que eu não consegui ouvir.

Eu estava sem o carro hoje, então tive que correr até o parque. Quando cheguei lá, percebi que estava dez minutos adiantado. E, calculando que Isabella era uma garota, e garotas sempre se atrasam, eu estava em torno de meia hora adiantado. Que ótimo. Perder meia hora da minha vida esperando no parque. Bom, não é como se eu tivesse algo melhor para fazer. Eu não podia me atrasar para chegar em casa e assistir filmes com a minha mãe... Na verdade, eu podia sim. E as consequências seriam péssimas se a minha mãe não soubesse onde eu estava. Puxei meu celular do bolso e mandei uma mensagem para ela.

_Para: Mãe_

_Mãe, surgiu uma coisa, desculpa. Vou chegar um pouco tarde... Deixa o filme no jeito. Vou levar uma torta de morango. Te amo._

Cliquei "Enviar". Espero que ela leia a mensagem antes de se zangar comigo. Ela não podia ficar brava. Ela simplesmente não podia.

- Oi. - disse uma voz feminina.

Virei para ver quem era, abrindo um sorriso antes de reconhecer Isabella. Era algo natural. Fingir sorrisos, ser simpático, não chamar a atenção, não ser íntimo de ninguém.

Ela estava diferente. Talvez por isso eu tenha levado mais tempo do que o necessário para reconhecê-la. Olhos enormes, cílios enormes, bochechas e lábios rosados... E o cabelo dela parecia muito macio, e ela estava de vestido. Eu reconheço, meninas de vestido são o meu fraco. Ela estava muito diferente. Estava... Bonita. Não que ela não fosse bonita sem todas aquelas coisas de meninas, ela era uma daquelas garotas que você percebe que é muito bonita quando olha para ela, mas ela está meio escondida atrás de uma expressão meio brava, e de camisetas enormes. E, agora, lá estava ela, dizendo "Oi, eu sou bonita, e a minha cintura é minúscula e agora você pode ver isso". É...

- Oi, Isabella! - eu disse, antes que eu pudesse ficar fazendo observações nada castas sobre ela.

- Bella. - ela disse.

- Oi?

- Isabella é muito grande, faz parecer que você está bravo comigo... Eu gosto mais de Bella.

Eu ri. Ela tinha uma teoria sobre o próprio nome. Quem é que tinha uma teoria sobre o próprio nome? Ela era um pouco estranha. Mas é claro que naquele momento eu não tinha ideia do quanto eu estava certo quando a achei um pouco estranha.

- Ok, _Bella_. Você está, hm, bonita. - elogiei.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu.

O sorriso dela pareceu genuíno. Ela toda parecia genuína. Então eu lembrei porque ela era uma das únicas garotas que eu admirava na escola: ela era quem era, e não escondia isso. E nem se importava com o que vestia, ou com o que as pessoas pensavam. E, claro, só tinha uma única amiga. Às vezes eu penso que a minha vida seria mais fácil se eu fosse como ela.

_Por que ela é estranha, Edward?, _você me pergunta. Bom, eu achei um pouco injusto chamá-la de estranha só porque ela tinha uma teoria um pouco neurótica sobre o próprio nome. Mas aí ela abriu a boca e disse:

- Eu queria saber se você não... Gostaria de... Namorar comigo?

Eu parei. Eu estava enganado sobre ela! Ela era exatamente como as outras garotas! Então ela só tinha marcado aquele encontro, e tinha se arrumado toda, mas ela só queria namorar comigo! E, como se já não fosse chato o suficiente, ela completou com:

- Eu vou pagar, é claro! Pode ser em dinheiro, se você quiser, ou pode ser naquelas aulas que você me pediu... Ou os dois. Eu só realmente preciso de você, e...

- Espera, você quer comprar um namorado? Tipo, pagar mesmo alguém para amar você? - eu a cortei, demonstrando todo o meu choque.

- Amar? Mas o que...

Aí ela calou a boca. Ela era muito estranha. Talvez fosse pior que aquelas garotas da escola. Ela estava sugerindo me pagar, como se eu fosse um objeto!

Eu estava pronto para levantar e soltar um "Vai pro inferno e não volta, tá?" pra ela, quando ela recomeçou:

- Não! Não! É só para fingir! Fingir ser meu namorado! Sem amor, só atuação!

Ela não era só estranha, também era louca. Só podia ser louca. Será que eu estava no meio de uma pegadinha? Olhei um pouco para os cantos, esperando meu irmão sair por trás de alguma árvore com uma câmera e gritar "Peguei você, seu idiota!".

- A minha mãe tem feito da minha vida um inferno, porque ela acha realmente importante que eu tenha um namorado. Mas eu não quero um namorado. Eu já tentei explicar a ela, mas não adianta. - ela explicou.

- E você achou supernormal comprar um namorado?

- Ela nunca vai descobrir! E vai deixá-la feliz e longe de mim, e eu vou poder ficar tranquila.

Retiro tudo. Ela não era estranha, ou louca (talvez só um pouco), e nem estava apaixonada por mim. Na verdade, o único interesse que ela tinha por mim era na minha atuação - deixando meu orgulho masculino ferido de lado. Fora isso, ela realmente não demonstrou interesse por mim. Romanticamente falando. E ela só estava fazendo aquilo por causa da mãe...

Suspirei. Eu sabia exatamente como era fazer de tudo só para ficar tudo bem com a própria mãe. Fingir coisas, manter aparências, estar onde não queria... Só para deixá-la feliz. Porque se ela não estivesse feliz, tudo era horrível demais. E eu podia perdê-la... Mas não era isso que estávamos discutindo. Por isso eu ainda estava relutante.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho, eu só queria aulas... - eu disse.

Ela me cortou, dizendo mais algumas coisas, oferecendo dinheiro, tentando me convencer. Mas eu não estava certo de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Na verdade, eu estava convencido do contrário, até que ela fez aquela coisa que as garotas fazem. Certo, não todas as garotas, apenas algumas. E é necessário um enorme poder de persuasão... E é um golpe terrivelmente baixo. Estou falando daquela coisa quando elas te tocam de leve, e levantam o olhar lentamente, por dentro dos cílios... Ah, aqueles olhos enormes! E aí ela pediu, com a voz mais derretida possível:

- Por favor?

Eu juro, naquele momento eu não queria pensar em nada que não envolvesse empurrar Isabella contra qualquer árvore e conceder tudo o que ela quisesse. Claro que isso envolvia fazer coisas que não deixariam a minha mãe muito orgulhosa. Você sabe, para uma mulher que se casou virgem e que acredita que todas as garotas deveriam fazer o mesmo. _Com certeza _a minha mãe não ficaria orgulhosa com as coisas que eu tive vontade de fazer. E, provavelmente, os pais de Isabella também não ficariam muito orgulhosos. Mas _eu _ficaria _bem mais_ que orgulhoso... É melhor não citar essas coisas por aqui. Então, de repente, eu tomei completa consciência do quão bonita ela realmente era.

Mas o apelo dela me fez pensar. E que mal havia nisso? Eu só consegui enxergar vantagens. Eu poderia ajudá-la, e receber as aulas que eu estava precisando. E, com uma namorada, eu poderia afastar as garotas da escola, eficientemente. De um jeito que não soasse grosso, e que não deixasse a impressão de que eu sou gay, apenas porque não gosto de "encher a cara e pegar geral, principalmente porque elas estão facinhas". E, melhor ainda, sem a possibilidade de que qualquer uma daquelas garotas realmente chamasse a minha atenção a ponto de eu permitir que ela conheça a minha mãe. Ninguém podia conhecer a minha mãe. Ninguem podia saber de verdade sobre mim. Eu trabalhei em uma imagem perfeita na escola, o garoto perfeito, então ninguém me conheceria de verdade. E, com a desculpa de namorar a Bella, sendo tão linda e inteligente, isso só podia melhorar.

Então eu disse:

- Está bem.

Porque estava mesmo. Se não desse certo, era só terminar, e se isso se tornasse algo grande, eu só precisava dizer algo como "ela é ruim de cama", e a minha moral cresceria. Mas eu acho que daria certo... E eu teria, finalmente, uma desculpa excelente para me afastar de toda aquela vida fútil da escola, que não me interessava nenhum pouco. Festas? "Não, valeu, mas vou ver um filme com a minha namorada". Garotas? "Não posso trair a minha namorada". Almoços com a companhia irritante dos macacos do time e as histéricas líderes de torcida? "A minha namorada está me esperando ali...". Perfeito! E, como ela não era uma namorada de verdade, não precisaria nunca conhecer a minha família.

Mas, para que aquilo funcionasse, precisava ser bem trabalhado. Então eu coloquei algumas condições, e Isabella aceitou tudo. E colocou apenas uma condição:

- Não se apaixone por mim.

Eu tive que rir. Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Era como se ela tivesse lido o meu pensamento.

Eu ia ressaltar o quanto aquilo valia para mim também, mas, ao invés disso, eu disse o que me deu vontade de dizer.

- Transformando isso em Um Amor Para Recordar? - caçoei dela.

Ela disse algo estranho sobre "só um aviso", e quando eu perguntei ela disse que eu nem iria querer saber. Como eu também tinha coisas a esconder, a deixei com os próprio problemas.

Que comece a semana de teste.

**Oi de novo :D**

**Então… Eu demorei uma semana para esse capítulo, né? Em minha desculpa... Eu tenho várias coisas. A primeira é que vocês solicitaram um POV Edward, o que eu adorei e odiei ao mesmo tempo. Olha, no começo a minha ideia era escrever a fanfic com um capítulo Bella, um capítulo Edward, um capítulo Bella, um capítulo Edward, mas aí eu pensei "Quem vai querer ler a mesma coisa, só de um ponto de vista diferente?" então desisti da ideia. Mas, como vocês solicitaram, eu pensei que não tivesse problema então. E aí eu voltei a essa ideia... Vocês concordam com isso? Ou preferem que seja só Bella POV?**

**Sobre esse capítulo... Tá muito ruim? Gente, eu passei por um período de bloqueio terrível com esse capítulo! Tanto que demorei SETE DIAS para conseguir escrevê-lo, e mesmo assim ainda com aquele sentimento de que não está bom, sabe? Tipo, tem muita coisa que eu gostaria de mudar, e eu mudei, umas três vezes enquanto escrevia, mas mesmo assim... Não. Então resolvi postar logo, porque não quero demorar mais de uma semana para postar. Mas a mãe do Edward é realmente um problema, e vai ser resolvido no decorrer da fic, logo logo vocês vão descobrir. Eu peço perdão pela demora, estou com um problema na família bastante complicado no momento, o que me deixa bastante triste e sem ânimo para escrever. Mas vou dar o meu melhor, ok?**

**Responder reviews! :D**

**Lary: **Ai, menina, adoro esse pensamento da Bella! HAHAHA, é exatamente meu pensamento. Eu espero que você continue voltando, e dando review, pode ser? :3

**A: **Ui, lembrando de PLL com o nome que você colocou, hahaha.

**Ginacoely: **Ai, se a minha mãe me perturbasse assim eu me mudaria para o Canadá ;P

**Adriana Paiva: **Continua gostando? ;P adoro o seu sobrenome, é igual ao de uma autora de fanfics que eu costumava gostar muito

**Laura: **Loga da próxima vez! Hahaha, eu gosto de responder reviews com PM's, mas como a maioria aqui nunca loga, só me resta responder assim.

**Guest: **Uh, nem nome? Mistério, haha. Eu, competindo com The Voice? Estou me sentindo super poderosa! :D E obrigada, já estou melhor, tomei remédio

**Amanda: **Você leu Soul Love? É perfeito! E eu adoro livros assim 3

**Marjorie: **Essa Bella é uma cuti-cuti :B espero que você continue esperando os próximos capítulos, sou bastante carente, ok? Hahaha. E, então, acho que esse capítulo deu pra ver um pouco do lado do Ed, né? Ele fez isso mais pela mãe e pela aparência... Vou tentar deixar mais claros nos próximos capítulos.

**Valen: **Dando o meu melhor para postar sempre :D gostou do pov do Ed? Gostaria de mais alguns? ;P

**Rebeca: **hahaha, não tem erros de português? Poxa, muito obrigada, não sabe como eu fico feliz em saber disso! Mas com certeza tem muitos erros de digitação, porque eu escrevo tudo pelo celular, geralmente nas madrugadas de insônias, então não confio muito, hahaha. Ai, meu Deus, se comprometeu meeesmo? Estou mais feliz ainda! E eu adroo reviews gigantescos! Você me fez feliz demais! :D Então, eu não gostei muito desse capítulo que escrevi, mas... Você gostou? ;x Me diz o que mudar, menina! Deu pra entender um pouco o lado do Ed?

**Theslenn Urils****: **Será que vai dar tudo certo? Hmmmm... hahahahaha, espero que sim e espero que a história continue do seu agrado

**Aline P: **Eu sinto que preciso escrever mais coisas, porque a história até agora está pobre, haha. Espero que você goste

**Polly Salvatore: **Vamos saber mais se ele tem uma queda ou não nos próximos capítulo. Poxa, acho que estou tentando te persuadir a não me abandonar, hahaha.

**Rafaela Dutra: **VOCÊ LEU AS OBSERVAÇÕES? UAU! Achei que eu fosse a única que fazia isso, e sempre me sinto estúpida por escrevê-las, mas obrigada por ter lido, mesmo me senti importante *-* hahaha, adoro compras +1! A Bella gosta de compras... Só não gosta das que a mãe dela faz, haha. AI. MEU. DEEEUS! Ian Clarke? De Perdida? Caramba, eu concordo! Ele é tãããão perfeito, e a Carina Rissi me dá orgulho por ser brasileira, sério! Já leu "Procura-se Um Marido" dela? Liiindo! Ai, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, eu espero realmente que toda a história esteja do seu agrado 3 Mas me fala a sua opinião... Pov Bella/Pov Edward capítulo sim, capítulo não? Ou só Bella?

**Bom, galera, deixem reviews, e obrigada a cada uma que favoritou a história e a mim, me sinto amada 3**

**Mas, sério, estou perdida, me falem a opinião de vocês! Beijo, beijo ;***

**Tenham um dia mágico ~* **


	6. Chapter 05

**Oi gente! Demorei de novo, não é? Bom, nos vemos lá embaixo ;***

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

- Então, você tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? - perguntou Alice.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro feminino mais uma vez. Alice tinha me maquiado, e eu estava usando uma daquelas roupas que a minha mãe havia comprado para mim, e que eu havia dito que nunca iria usar. Eu estava bonita... E bastante insegura. Será que era o suficiente? Será que daria certo?

- Não sei... - confessei. - Mas tenho que tentar.

- Certo, então olha para mim. Você só tem que sentar à mesa, ok? Ele disse que iria te esperar lá, sozinho. O time vai estar na mesa de sempre.

- Certo.

- Se tiver alguma garota lá, o que é que você vai fazer? - Alice perguntou.

Pensei por um momento, tentando lembrar a resposta.

- Eu vou sorrir, cumprimentar Edward e falar com ela docemente. - respondi.

- É o contrário. Cumprimentar ela, e falar com Edward docemente. E você precisa estar cheia de "meu amor", "meu bem", "querido", "meu guerreiro"...

- Ai, Al, que coisas bregas!

- Você vai fazer! - ela mandou.

Bufei, e marchei para fora do banheiro. Alice atrás de mim. Quando chegamos ao refeitório ela foi embora, para a mesa onde sentávamos todos os dias, mas hoje ela não ficou suspirando pelo Jasper. Ela ficou olhando para mim. Respirei fundo, e meu olhar procurou por Edward em todo o refeitório - ok, eu estava procurando uma mesa vazia. Eu não consegui encontrar ele, e comecei a ficar brava. Quem ele pensava que era para me deixar plantada, esperando? Aquele idiota!

Ignorei alguns olhares que eram dirigidos a mim - provavelmente porque eu estava de vestido - e resolvi que iria me sentar com Alice e o pessoal, como todos os dias. Só que Edward me encontrou antes que eu desse o primeiro passo. Ele levantou de onde estava sentado - na mesa que deveria estar vazia, mas que estava com todos os lugares ocupados por garotas (o que era ridículo! O que Edward era? Uma celebridade? Por favor!) - e veio até mim, sorrindo.

- Bella! - ele exclamou, parecendo bastante feliz.

Então ele me abraçou. Eu não podia fazer nada, senão retribuir.

- Por que você demorou? - ele perguntou baixo, no meu ouvido, disfarçando com um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Eu tinha que vestir essa roupa ridícula para te deixar feliz, e estou te procurando há quinze anos... E não te vi atrás daquela multidão feminina. - respondi, com um sorriso, e a voz carregada de ironia.

Ele pegou a minha mão e me levou até a mesa, oferecendo o único lugar vago para mim.

- Desculpa, amor, eu achei que a mesa fosse estar mais vazia. - ele disse.

Ele ficou atrás de mim, com as mãos nos meus ombros. As garotas ficaram me olhando como se eu fosse a Angelina Jolie - só que numa versão mais destruída. Lancei um olhar para a garota do meu lado, e depois para Edward, e esperei que ela entendesse que eu estava dizendo "Querida, vaza, ele está em pé!".

- Tudo bem, querido. - coloquei a minha mão encima da dele, em meu ombro. - Olá, meninas.

- Oi. - elas responderam em uníssono.

- Gente, essa aqui é a Bella, ela é a minha namorada. - Edward apresentou.

Sorri.

- Bells, essas são Jéssica, Lauren, Martha, Jacque... - ele começou a apresentar.

- Eu sei quem elas são. - alarguei meu sorriso. - Quer dizer, olha o uniforme delas! Elas são as garotas mais populares da escola! É uma honra estar aqui com vocês.

A minha voz tinha soado tão sincera que eu mesma quase acreditei. Todas as garotas abriram sorrisos para mim, e eu me senti uma péssima pessoa.

- Prazer! - disse Jéssica. - Você tem um corpo ótimo, já pensou em ser líder de torcida?

- Ah, eu sou muito desajeitada! Acho que não daria cert...

- Como vocês se conheceram? - perguntou Amanda, antes que eu pudesse terminar de responder.

Abri um sorriso para a falta de educação dela, não que ela fosse notar o sarcasmo no meu olhar.

- Eu sou a monitora dele... Em algumas matérias. Foi como amor à primeira aula. - repeti a história que tínhamos combinado, incluindo a piadinha.

- Mas monitores podem namorar alunos? - perguntou Lauren.

- Eu não sou uma monitora oficial.

Abri um sorriso forçado, quase nervoso. Lauren abriu a boca para fazer mais uma pergunta, mas eu não ouvi, e ela não a terminou, porque as mãos de Edward desceram para a minha cintura, e ele se abaixou para sussurrar algo no meu ouvido:

- Acho melhor nós irmos. Quero que você fale "agora?" com surpresa, e se prepare, porque eu vou beijar o seu pescoço.

Ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi, tirando o cabelo do caminho. Então meu corpo todo tremeu por causa do beijo dele no meu pescoço. Foi quente, molhado, e extremamente barulhento. Foi por isso que Lauren calou a boca. E todas as outras garotas também. Inclusive eu. Então Edward sussurrou "agora?" no meu ouvido, me lembrando do que eu tinha que dizer.

- Agora? - eu repeti, mas a surpresa na minha voz não era falsa.

Senti minhas bochechas quentes. Edward assentiu, me tomando pela mão.

- Senhoras, devemos ir. - Edward disse, galante.

Olhei bem para ele, como se eu nunca o tivesse visto na vida.

- Mas já? - chorou Lauren.

- Sim, nós temos que... _Estudar_ antes da próxima aula. - Edward disse, a voz carregada de segundas intenções. E depois piscou para Lauren.

Certo, ele fez ficar bem óbvio que nós iríamos "dar uns amassos" em algum lugar. Só que na verdade, nós íamos apenas escapar. Genial, da parte dele. Genial! Eu estava sorrindo quando ele me levou para fora do refeitório.

- Pronto, acho que ninguém vai nos encontrar aqui. - ele disse.

Estávamos na parte mais deserta da escola. Era um corredor "secreto" que dava diretamente para a biblioteca, e era atrás da secretaria. Era o meu lugar preferido em toda a escola. E a parte mais legal é que poucos alunos sabiam da existência desse corredor. Não sei como, e nem por que, já que seria um lugar perfeito para ficar namorando. Mas os alunos preferiam o último corredor da biblioteca, que nunca era visitado.

- Que ótima ideia! - parabenizei Edward.

Ele fez algo como uma reverência, e se sentou no chão. Eu o acompanhei.

- Então... Você acha que elas acreditaram? - ele perguntou.

- Se elas acreditaram? Eu tenho certeza disso. Você viu a cara da Lauren quando você me impediu de prestar atenção nela?

Edward assentiu, rindo mais do que eu.

- A propósito, seu beijo foi muito atrevido. Coloco como condição não me beijar, a não ser que seja extremamente necessário e em público.

- Mas isso foi extremamente necessário!

- Tá bom, Edward, eu só estou avisando. Relaxa.

Ele olhou para mim, e eu desviei o olhar.

- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? - ele quis saber. - São só beijos.

- Beijos são mais do que apenas beijos. Eles têm de ser sinceros.

- Namorados são mais do que apenas atuação. Eles têm que ser sinceros.

- Não vem com essa agora, você aceitou fazer isso.

- Ok, desculpa.

O clima ficou um pouco estranho depois disso, e eu mal podia esperar para o sino tocar, indicando o fim do almoço.

- É... Bella?

- Fala.

- Tem um jogo na sexta, como você deve saber. Acho que você... Meio que tem que ir.

- Ai, não. Eu não concordei com as responsabilidades de namorar um garoto do time de futebol.

- Se você quiser desistir...

- Não, eu vou. - apressei-me em responder - Só me fala quais são as regras, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Como assim regras? Você nunca veio a um jogo da escola?

Sacudi a cabeça, negando. Edward riu.

- Sua bicho do mato!

- Ai, cala a boca. Só fala o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Tá. Todo mundo vem e assiste, simples assim. Sentam-se naquela coisa lá, arquibancada, já ouviu falar? E aí ficam com os olhos no campo e nos jogadores, sabe?

- Não estou gostando do seu tom! Eu quero saber se eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa especial de namorada!

-Ah, isso!

- Depois a burra sou eu.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Olha, as namoradas dos outros jogadores aparecem lá no vestiário para desejar boa sorte. Se bem que eu nunca vi uma que não fosse líder de torcida... As outras fazem faixas. Você pode fazer uma faixa.

- Eu não vou fazer uma faixa. - declarei.

- Eu preciso de uma faixa. Faz com carinho, _amor_.

- Pode esperar sentado pela sua faixa, _docinho_.

- E depois, quando o jogo termina, - ele continuou, me ignorando - é comum as pessoas descerem para o campo para parabenizar o time, embora isso não seja muito legal. Aí você desce.

- E se vocês perderem?

- Você me consola. - ele sorriu.

- Legal, vou pensar em uma maneira de fazer você pagar por isso.

- Tipo enfrentando a sua família semana que vem?

- Claro que não! A minha mãe vai estar tão feliz de ter você lá que vai ser divertido pra você!

- Ah é, ela vai ficar feliz de desencalhar a filha.

- Cala. A. Sua. Boca. Só estou avisando. Pro seu bem.

- Então você é a única que pode fazer brincadeirinhas?

O sino tocou. Eu me levantei.

- Tchau, babaca.

- Tchau, _luz da minha vida_.

Andei mais rápido quando eu percebi que ele também estava saindo.

- Se eu fosse você eu arrumaria o vestido, porque eu acabei de ter uma visão privilegiada do seu bumbum, _querida_. Aliás, muito bonito. - ele falou um pouco baixo, perto de mim, e saiu rindo pelo corredor.

Toquei meu vestido por trás, e realmente minha retaguarda estava descoberta.

- Edward! - reclamei como se a culpa fosse dele.

Ele virou e sorriu para mim, e eu notei pela primeira vez as covinhas em suas bochechas. E o quanto o sorriso dele parecia o de um moleque prestes a aprontar. Arrumei o meu vestido e saí do corredor, encontrando Alice.

- Wow! - ela disse.

- O que foi? - perguntei de mal humor.

- Vocês dois saindo de um corredor deserto, e você arrumando o vestido? Amiga, se eu não soubesse...

- Cala a boca, Alice! O meu vestido levantou, só isso!

- E o que foi aquilo no refeitório? Até eu consegui sentir aquele beijo.

- Fica espionando agora, é?

- Credo, que mau humor dos infernos. Vou até sair de perto.

**Então, minha gente. Semana de Natal, e agora Ano Novo... A minha vida está uma loucura, de verdade. Tanto que eu realmente tentei ter tempo para postar ontem, e não consegui. E agora estou roubando um pouquinho do tempo de ir ao mercado, minha mãe me informou que quem cozinha hoje sou eu. Socorro. Hahahaha. Enfim, eu não vou conseguir responder as reviews D: isso fica pro próximo sábado, pode ser?**

**Mas eu tenho um presente de Natal/pedido de desculpa... UM CAPÍTULO NOVO!**

**Isso, clica ali no "Próximo" e a gente se vê no próximo capítulo **

**Ah, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu me diverti escrevendo, e, isso é um pouco raro para mim, porque sempre que eu escrevo alguma coisa, eu sempre sofro tentando colocar coisas que eu acho que precisa... Nesse não. Se faltou algo me avisem, ok? E eu espero que vocês continuem com o incentivo incrível que vocês me dão, porque eu já perdi a conta de quantas fanfics que postei aqui e, por falta de incentivo, eu acabei deletando. Ou então porque simplesmente perdi o prazer de escrever aquela história. Resultado, só estou com essa e outra mais aqui.**

**Enfim, aproveite o próximo capítulo, e me perdoe! Pode ser? *-***


	7. Chapter 06

**Nos vemos lá embaixo! ;***

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

- Você está com a faixa? Lembrou-se de passar perfume? - Alice perguntou.

Mostrei a ela a faixa e fiz sinal positivo com o polegar. Meu rosto em uma eterna expressão entediada.

- Ai, Bellinha! - ela me abraçou. - Estou tão feliz por você!

- Só lembra que isso é uma mentira. - eu disse.

Ela rolou os olhos. Descemos as escadas, e encontramos com a minha mãe na sala.

- Onde é que as duas vão? - ela quis saber.

- Ao jogo do time da escola. - eu disse.

- E por que você está tão arrumada? Aliás, a semana toda. Não usou calça jeans nem um dia sequer. O que está acontecendo?

- É que...

- A Bella está namorando, Renée! - Alice exclamou, feliz demais.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos em surpresa, e eu realmente achei que a pele dela iria rasgar por causa do enorme sorriso que ela abriu.

- Sério? Ai, filha, que lindo! Finalmente! Quem é ele?

- Edward Cullen. - Alice respondeu antes que eu tivesse a chance.

- Edward Cullen?! - minha mãe exclamou, surpresa. - Quer dizer que a minha Bella está namorando o capitão do time de futebol da escola?

Ela jogou os braços ao meu redor, e ficou me parabenizando, dizendo o quando estava feliz por mim.

- Você gosta dele? - perguntou

Abri um sorriso falso, desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Bastante.

Ela e Alice fizeram um coro de "aww". Sério, às vezes eu acho que Alice esquecia que isso era de mentira.

- Ele vem aqui na terça feira falar com você e o papai. Nós temos que ir agora, já estamos atrasadas.

Saí de casa o mais rápido possível, Alice logo atrás de mim. Entramos no carro dela, e ela dirigiu rápido até a escola. Foi difícil encontrar um lugar para sentar, já estava lotado. Eu esperei até o time entrar em campo para estender a faixa. A sorte foi que ficamos perto das grades, então eu só precisei apoiar a faixa, e não segurar.

Edward olhou para a faixa e sorriu, mandando um beijo para mim. Algumas das líderes de torcida olharam para mim no exato momento do beijo dele, e eu fiz a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Fingi que peguei o beijo com a mão e o depositei no peito, sorrindo, sentindo vontade de vomitar.

- Aww, que lindo! - se derreteu Alice, ao meu lado.

- Ai, cala a boca.

Ela calou a boca. Porque o jogo começou. Eu não entendia nada do jogo, só fiquei assistindo o quanto Edward ficava bem naquele uniforme, e me senti muito idiota por isso. O namoro era falso, eu não podia ficar notando essas coisas. Se bem que... O namoro era falso, mas eu não era cega.

Quando o jogo acabou, me preparei para descer até onde os jogadores estavam. Alice veio comigo, porque queria parabenizar Jasper. O time da escola havia ganhado, afinal. Eu nunca ouvi falar se alguma vez eles perderam. Dei um abraço em Jasper, antes de deixá-lo sozinho com Alice. Acho que perdi minha carona.

Quando cheguei perto de Edward, tinha uma garota o abraçando.

- Parabéns! - ela disse pela milésima vez. - Eu sabia que vocês iam ganhar!

Ela o soltou, mas não exatamente. Ela tinha peitos enormes, tipo realmente enormes (e por causa disso eu, carinhosamente, a chamei de Grandes-Implantes), e um decote bem generoso. E ela ficava fazendo muitos movimentos, de forma que os peitos dela quase tocavam o rosto de Edward. Ela também era loira, e usava um salto maior do que todos os saltos da minha mãe juntos. Então ela estava quase da altura de Edward. Mas ele ainda era alto demais para ela sem salto. E para mim não, porque, enquanto ele tinha 1,88m, eu tinha 1,75m. AGUENTA ISSO, GRANDES-IMPLANTES! Mas eu também não tinha os peitos dela... Eu era bastante despeitada, para ser sincera.

- Obrigado. - ele disse.

_"Obrigado"? Pelo quê? Pelos peitos dela na sua cara? _- pensei.

Eu precisava me acalmar. Eu não podia estar realmente com ciúmes. O namoro era falso.

_O namoro é falso, mas essa piriguete não sabe disso!_

Pigarreei atrás de Edward e me coloquei ao lado dele.

- Bella! - ele exclamou, surpreso.

Afastou-se da Grandes-Implantes e me abraçou, parecendo preocupado. Abri um sorriso. Falso, é claro. Tão falso quanto os peitos da Grandes-Implantes. Quer dizer, eles não podiam ser reais! Seria uma piada enorme da natureza que, enquanto eu tinha cerejas no sutiã, ela tinha melancias.

- Oi. Parabéns pela vitória. - retribuí o abraço.

- Obrigado!

Ele me soltou, com um sorriso, beijando a minha testa. _Beijos_. Tenho certeza de que ele se lembra do que eu falei. Mas eu não me importei muito, era até bom que a Grandes-Implantes visse isso.

Virei-me para frente, olhando para ela, tentando ser simpática. Edward me manteve perto, com o braço ao redor da minha cintura. Os olhos dela voaram até o braço dele, e o sorriso dela perdeu o entusiasmo.

- Deixa eu apresentar vocês. Essa aqui é a Bella, a minha namorada.

- Oi. - eu disse, ainda soando simpática.

- Bella, essa aqui é a... A... - ele nunca terminou a frase.

- Alana, muito prazer. - ela mesma se apresentou.

_Ele não sabia o nome dela! TOMA DE NOVO, GRANDES-IMPLANTES!_

Ela me cumprimentou daquele jeito fresco com um beijo na bochecha. Mantive meu sorriso aberto.

- Eu não sabia que Edward tinha uma namorada. - ela disse sem graça.

- É, deu pra perceber. - eu falei, pela primeira vez cuspindo veneno, olhando-a de cima para baixo.

Ela ficou ainda mais sem graça, desviando o olhar. Eu me senti um pouco mal.

- Mas é recente, ainda nem me acostumei com a ideia. - tranquilizei-a.

Ela sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Edward continuava em silêncio.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir... Minha irmã deve estar me esperando. Tchau. - despediu-se Grandes-Implantes (vulgo: Alana).

- Tchau. - dissemos Edward e eu em uníssono.

Quando ela saiu olhei para Edward com um olhar mortal. Se um olhar matasse... Coitadinho dele.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou.

- E você ainda pergunta? Os. Peitos. Dela. Estavam. Na. Sua. Cara! - terminei, dando um tapa em seu braço. - Safado!

- Ai! Você é forte para uma garota. E olha que eu estou usando protetores.

- Rá rá, sem piadinhas.

- Ciúmes de mim? - ele perguntou convencido.

- Bem que você queria! A ideia de fingirmos em todos os lugares foi sua, e eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que você me trai! Eu não vou ser corna, Edward, não vou!

- Credo! Se acalma! Eu não fiz nada, e nem conhecia a garota! Ela só apareceu aqui e ficou falando comigo.

Rolei os olhos.

- Que seja. Só não faça de novo.

Mais algumas - várias - pessoas vieram parabenizar Edward. Ele me apresentou como namorada dele a todos. Agora não tinha mais volta, a coisa tinha ficado séria demais. Procurei por Alice e não encontrei.

- A sua família... Não veio? - perguntei.

Edward ficou tenso. Visivelmente tenso.

- O meu pai está de plantão e o meu irmão viajando. - ele respondeu, fingindo (muito mal) estar despreocupado.

- E a sua mãe?

- Ela está em casa. Olha, não vamos falar da minha família até que eu mencione, ok?

- Ok...

- Obrigado.

Resolvi ignorar o que tinha acabado de acontecer e continuei a procurar por Alice. Ela não atendia o celular, e não estava em lugar algum.

- Procurando por alguém? - Edward perguntou, a voz bem mais leve agora.

- Alice, ela sumiu. Ela era a minha carona.

- Eu posso te levar.

Virei para ele.

- Você pode fazer isso?

- Tudo por você, _minha vida_.

- Os seus apelidos são irritantes.

- Eu gosto de ser irritante.

- Parabéns então, você é bom nisso.

- Cala a boca e entra no carro.

**ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Capítulo novinho! Uhuuu! Gostaram? Gostaram? Gostaram? Eu sei que ele é curtinho, mas ele é só encheção de linguiça. **

**Gente, prometo que no próximo capítulo respondo TODAS as reviews, eu fico muito muito feliz de ler e responder todas elas, por isso estou triste por não poder responder agora **** mas compensamos isso no próximo, certo?**

**Ah, me avisem quando vocês quiserem um POV do Edward, porque a maioria ganhou ter um POV do Edward só quando necessário, senão fica muito repetitivo. E eu não sei se gostaria de escrever, hahaha. Mas um dos meus livros preferido é POV do garoto, POV da garota... Enfim. Me avisem, ok? E aí eu vou escrever. Se vocês acham que algum desses capítulos de hoje precisam de um POV Edward é só postar uma review, que fácil, né?**

**Ok, é domingo de manhã, eu estou com sono e tenho que ir no mercado... Estou começando a falar besteiras. Beijos, gente 3**

**~* Tenham um dia mágico!**


	8. Capítulo 07

**OLHA PRA MIM! OLHA EU AQUI! Até antes do esperado! Aposto que você não me esperava hoje, né? Nos vemos lá embaixo ;***

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

- Ela nunca vai acreditar que você está apaixonado por mim desse jeito. - reclamei.

- E o que você sugere, então?

Peguei a mão dele e entrelacei nossos dedos, recostando-me levemente nele.

- Agora parece que você tem um pouco mais de consideração por mim.

Pode até ter sido um ato inconsciente, mas Edward apertou mais a minha mão.

- E o seu cabelo? Por acaso você achou que os meus pais fossem vampiros do século XV?

- Para de reclamar.

- Edward, parece que uma vaca te lambeu. Está mais liso que o meu!

- Querida, desculpe te desapontar, mas o seu cabelo é _ondulado_.

- Ah, agora você é um especialista em cabelos? Até ontem você achava que o meu cabelo era cacheado.

- E é exatamente por ter errado a resposta que eu me lembro dela agora. Mas, só para constar, eu ainda não sei a diferença.

Eu gargalhei um pouco alto demais.

- Como assim, Edward! Lembra da Alana? O cabelo dela é cacheado.

- Quem é Alana?

- A loira que esfregou os peitos na sua cara depois do jogo de sexta. O cabelo dela era cacheado. O meu é ondulado.

- Eu não me lembro dela. - ele concluiu após pensar por um momento.

- Aposto que se lembra dos peitos dela. - provoquei.

- Você vai continuar com isso? - ele disse, cansado. - Vai, faz o que você quiser com o meu cabelo.

- Claro que não. Você o deixou assim porque quis, agora vai aguentar ele assim.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Espere aqui, eu vou ver se o jantar já está pronto. - eu disse, levantando do sofá.

Fui até a cozinha, onde a minha mãe estava, fingindo que cozinhava. Ainda bem que Maria, a cozinheira, estava "ajudando" - o que quer dizer que Maria estava até mesmo cortando os legumes.

- Oi Maria! - cumprimentei alegre.

- Oi, querida! - ela me cumprimentou.

Coloquei meus braços ao redor dela, enquanto ela mexia algum caldo no fogo. Minha mãe olhou para mim, cortando pãezinhos.

- Vocês estão com fome? - ela perguntou.

Soltei Maria, sabendo dos ciúmes de minha mãe, e distribuí beijos por todo o rosto dela.

- Mamãe ciumeeeenta. - cantarolei no ouvido dela.

- Ciúmes? Eu? Claro que não! - ela respondeu, me abraçando de volta.

- Edward está ficando impaciente e, honestamente, eu também. O jantar ainda demora?

- Mais uns dez minutos. E o seu pai... Eu não sei. Liga para ele?

Assenti, roubando um pedaço de pãozinho e o enfiando na boca.

- Bella! - minha mãe protestou.

Saí rindo dela, pegando meu celular encima da mesa de centro da sala, na frente de Edward. Ele não disse nada, só ficou olhando para mim. Disquei o número de meu pai, e esperei que ele atendesse.

_- Alô?_

- Papai? Sou eu. O senhor ainda vai demorar?

_- Não, só estou resolvendo umas coisas... Mais dez minutos._

- É o tempo para o jantar ficar pronto.

_- Ótimo. Avise à sua mãe que eu estou faminto. E que teremos visitas._

- Visitas? Mas pai...

_- Tchau, princesa._

Ele desligou. Eu fui até a cozinha e dei o recado para a minha mãe. Ela disse que, felizmente, Maria (ops, ela mesma, não Maria) tinha feito bastante comida, e que era irresponsável do papai avisar dez minutos antes. Voltei para a sala, confusa. Sentei ao lado de Edward, fitando o chão.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que sim... Mas esteja preparado para qualquer coisa, o meu pai disse que vai trazer visitas.

- E isso é ruim?

- Olha, se tratando do meu pai, ele pode trazer até o Papa para nos abençoar. - exagerei, mas era bem algo assim.

Edward engoliu em seco. Eu sorri sem graça para ele. Depois ficamos ali no sofá sem fazer nada. Eu devo admitir que, depois da semana estranha que tivemos juntos, eu estava gostando da companhia dele. E eu não era do tipo que gostava muito da companhia de pessoas, especialmente de garotos. Geralmente eu me sentia desconfortável, mas algo nele não fazia eu me sentir assim. Eu achei que Edward fosse um daqueles atletas obsecados com o próprio corpo, superficiais, fúteis e arrogantes. Mas acontece que, até agora, ele tem sido sincero, engraçado, um pouco sensível e, até inteligente. E nas poucas vezes que conversamos para valer, eu desejei que o tempo não passasse.

- Papai! - gritei, correndo até a porta para abraçá-lo.

Ele me rodopiou no ar como se eu ainda fosse uma garotinha, me fazendo rir.

- Oi, princesa, tudo bem? - ele perguntou, antes de beijar minha testa.

Assenti, pegando a mão dele.

- Tem alguém que eu gostaria que o senhor conhecesse. - declarei.

Quando me virei Edward estava em pé. Mas meu pai me deteve pela mão.

- Eu também - ele disse.

A porta se abriu mais, e três pessoas entraram - dois homens e uma mulher. Eles estavam sorrindo. Um homem mais velho - provavelmente o pai -, cabelos claros com a raiz um pouco grisalha, um homem mais novo - o filho - muito, eu disse muito forte, e uma mulher - a mãe - sorridente, com os cabelos bem escovados e o rosto em forma de coração.

- Esta é a família de Edward, pensei que nosso primeiro jantar juntos poderia ser inteiro. - meu pai disse, visivelmente empolgado.

Sorri para eles, virando-me, preocupada para ver a reação de Edward. Ele estava paralisado, chocado. Corri até ele.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia... Está tudo bem?

- Eu espero que sim. - ele se limitou a responder.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu sabia o quanto ele era reservado com a família dele, mas não consegui sentir raiva do meu pai por isso. O meu pai não sabia, não tinha culpa. O homem (ok, rapaz) forte veio até nós e falou baixo para Edward:

- Não se preocupe, ela tomou os remédios hoje, e não passou nenhuma situação ruim.

Ele deveria estar falando da mãe de Edward. E provavelmente não queria que eu escutasse isso. Quando Edward percebeu que eu escutei, puxou o irmão para o canto, e eles começaram a conversar.

Encarnei a anfitriã e fui cumprimentar o pai e a mãe de Edward, que conversavam com meu pai.

- Boa noite! Eu sou a Bella. - me apresentei.

- Muito prazer, Bella. Acredito que você é a garota que todos nós viemos conhecer hoje. - o pai dele disse, a voz bem humorada.

Abri mais meu sorriso, feliz por não ter que fingi-lo.

- Bom, eu espero que sim, senão o seu filho estará com problemas. - brinquei.

A mãe dele abriu um sorriso tão brilhante, que eu senti vontade de abraçá-la.

- Eu sou Carlisle e esta é minha esposa, Esme. - apresentou Carlisle, o pai de Edward.

Apertei a mãos dos dois, concordando que era um grande prazer. Todos olhamos para Edward e o irmão ao mesmo tempo. Eles notaram e caminharam até nós.

- Boa noite, senhorita. Eu sou Emmett. - se apresentou o rapaz forte.

- Muito prazer, Emmett, eu sou a Bella. E você deve ser o irmão de Edward?

- Isso, eu sou o irmão desse aí. - ele disse sorrindo.

Abri um sorriso, sem estar certa de que a maneira com que ele se referia a Edward era apenas brincadeira. Edward não pareceu se importar, então decidi ignorar.

Minha mãe apareceu na sala instantes depois, cumprimentando a todos, e anunciando que o jantar estava pronto. E estava uma delícia, e foi bastante desconfortável. Primeiro porque Edward continuava tenso, sem desgrudar os olhos da mãe, que sorria sem parar. Depois porque ninguém parecia ter muito o que conversar, então o silêncio reinava na mesa. E quando Emmett resolvia falar alguma coisa, sempre acabava insultando Edward de alguma forma, e eu ainda não estava convencida de que aquilo era carinho.

Finalmente, depois do jantar, as coisas melhoraram um pouco. Minha mãe e Esme foram conversar perto da cozinha - estavam se dando muito bem -, assim como meu pai e Carlisle, que estavam conversando no sofá perto de mim, Edward e Emmett. Descobri que o pai de Edward era médico - antes eu apenas suspeitava. Meu pai gostava de conversar com médicos.

- Então... Como é mesmo que vocês se conheceram? - Emmett perguntou, com um sorriso na voz.

- Eu sou monitora dele em algumas matérias... Não oficial, você sabe. Então acabou acontecendo. - expliquei.

- Interessante. Foi quase assim comigo e minha esposa.

- Você é casado? - perguntei, curiosa.

Emmett assentiu.

- Melhor coisa que já fiz na vida. - ele disse, com um brilho no olhar.

- A esposa dele, e ele, são o casal mais meloso que já vi. - Edward disse.

- Aww! - dei a resposta padrão de uma garota.

Emmett me mostrou uma foto dela - extremamente bonita. Chamava-se Rosalie, e estava grávida de três meses. Era modelo, e estava fazendo o último trabalho antes de tirar a licença - ou parar de vez - e por isso não estava ali naquela noite. Ela estava em Paris. Ele me contou que a conheceu numa escola que oferecia cursos de beleza. Ela dava aula de maquiagem, e ele só entrou na aula porque estava interessado nela. E, depois de tantos olhos esfumados que ela fez nele, ele tomou coragem e a chamou para sair. Ela escreveu "Sim" com batom vermelho na testa dele. Emmett era realmente um marido babão, e seria um pai pior ainda. Ri a cada história que ele me contava. Edward parecia um pouco mais relaxado no final da noite.

- Ei, você está bem? - perguntei a Edward quando Emmett se afastou.

Ele assentiu, apertando meus dedos e olhando nos meus olhos.

- Agora eu estou melhor. - ele disse com um sorriso.

Beijei-o na bochecha. Não sei se para tranquilizá-lo, ou por estar apenas fingindo, mas eu me assustei por me sentir tão confortável a ponto de fazer isso.

- Uuuuuuu! - minha mãe começou, seguida por Esme. - Beija direito, filha!

Senti minhas bochechas arderem quando Emmett começou a gargalhar. Ele levantou um coro de "Beija! Beija! Beija!", que contou com a alegre participação de Esme e minha mãe. Felizmente meu pai tinha mais sanidade. Enquanto Carlisle sorria, parecendo indiferente, meu pai se levantou e pediu para a minha mãe não me forçar a fazer algo que eu não queria. _É, pai... Obrigada por me proteger do beijo, mas o discurso está um pouquinho atrasado. O garoto aqui do meu lado está fingindo ser meu namorado, justamente porque a mamãe não me deixava em paz._

- Não tem nada demais em um beijinho, Charlie. Mas tudo bem. É sua _princesa_, façamos como queira. - ela respondeu a contragosto.

O clima voltou a ficar estranho depois disso, e Carlisle rapidamente se levantou, anunciando que já estava tarde. Aí sim Edward pareceu mais calmo, verdadeiramente.

- Então... Obrigada por fazer isso. E, de novo, desculpe pela sua família. - eu disse a Edward quando estava "tendo um tempo para me despedir dele sozinha", o que a minha mãe achava que contava com beijos e juras de amor.

- Tudo bem... Não foi culpa sua. Mas deu tudo certo.

- É... Um dia você me conta sobre isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para o céu noturno.

- Você pode vir aqui amanhã estudar, se quiser. A gente já pode começar. - falei, tentando amenizar o que eu tinha dito antes.

- Pode ser. Olha, está vendo aquela constelação?

Olhei para o céu, seguindo o dedo de Edward.

- É a Cassiopéia.

**(N.A.: Eu não sei nada de estrelas, gente! Não me responsabilizo se a Cassiopeia só pode ser vista da Inglaterra, ou se todo o hemisfério Norte a vê, ou se o mundo todo... Ao contrário da Jenna, no livro Soul Love, para quem leu, a minha mãe não me deu um telescópio quando eu pedi. E eu não entendo de estrelas, e jogo a culpa nisso (quer dizer, de repente eu podia adorar astronomia, e usar de carreira no futuro, mas a minha mãe não me apoiou, culpa dela!). Eu tentei pesquisar sobre a Cassiopeia para saber disso, e encontrei algo parecido com "pode ser vista de todo o hemisfério norte", e depois eu me distrai lendo as histórias mitológicas dos nomes de cada estrela da constelação... Eu gosto de mitologia. E aí eu coloquei porque tinha que ter um diálogo do livro. E... Também, eu nunca especifiquei se a história da fic se passa nos EUA, ou na Inglaterra, ou no Brasil, ou na África, embora a cultura adolescente aqui pertença ao sonho americano. Chega de nota de autora que esta está enorme. UM BEIJO PRA QUEM LEU! 3 que você ganhe chocolates só por ter tido a paciência de ler e me aguentar.)**

Meu coração falhou uma batida. _Cassiopéia._ A constelação de Gabe e Jenna. Quase duas semanas haviam passado, mas eu ainda não havia superado o livro Soul Love - À Noite O Céu É Perfeito. O que, provavelmente, explica porque eu não consegui ler outro livro até agora. E porque o meu coração bateu mais forte depois de Edward me apresentar a Cassiopéia - a verdadeira, no céu e tudo o mais.

- Cassiopéia? Eu li um livro que... - comecei a dizer, mas Edward me cortou.

- Soul Love?

Assenti. Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Eu li esse, pode colocar na minha pequena lista. - ele se gabou.

- Então você gosta de livros e estrelas?

- Não exatamente. A minha mãe gosta de livros e estrelas. Ou costumava gostar... Nós costumávamos ficar deitados no jardim até bem tarde da noite, e ela apontava cada constelação, cada ponto que era um planeta, e me dizia o nome. E me contava um milhão de histórias. Nós lemos Soul Love juntos, uns quatro anos atrás. - ele contou, com um sorriso no rosto, olhando para o céu.

- Legal, eu li semana passada.

- Aposto que você chorou. - ele olhou para mim, pela primeira vez desde que saímos.

- Chorar? Eu? Ah, por favor, Edward!

- Fala a verdade!

- Chorei feito uma garotinha que caiu da bicicleta. - falei, de uma vez só.

Ele riu alto e rolou os olhos.

- Garotas.

- Vai, ô machão! - reclamei, dando um empurrão de leve nele.

O pai dele apareceu bem quando Edward ia retribuir o empurrão - com mais força, provavelmente.

- Já está pronto? - ele perguntou.

Edward arrumou a postura imediatamente. Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e caminhou até o carro. Esme, Emmett e Carlisle me abraçaram mais uma vez e deram um tchau animado aos meus pais - que estavam na soleira da porta - e foram até o carro. Eu fiquei na varanda até o carro dobrar à esquina. Quando entrei de volta em casa, minha mãe jogou os braços ao meu redor, dizendo o quanto o meu namorado era incrível, e a família dele adorável, e o quanto ela estava feliz por mim. O meu pai me deu um abraço, e disse que tinha gostado da minha escolha. Eu subi para o quarto logo depois.

Naquela noite, Edward me mandou uma mensagem.

_"De: Edward_

_Nerd chorona."_

Eu não respondi. Mas tinha um sorriso no meu rosto quando eu dormi. E eu nem mesmo sabia porquê.

**FELIZ ANO NOVO! EEBA! Vocês dizem que riem com a fic, e eu rio com a reviews de vocês, fico tão feliz! 33**

**Ok, família conhecida. Vou ser sincera, eu não tenho nada para falar hoje... Eu só vim mais cedo porque fiquei muito, MUITO feliz com cada review que apareceu (gente, eu chorei, de verdade) e queria logo responder todas. Senão tinha deixado tudo para amanhã mesmo! Confesso que senti falta de algumas garotas que costumam reviewar aqui (acabei de inventar um verbo, wow), maaaaaas, espero que elas voltem.**

**Mas então, alguém quer POV Edward para o próximo capítulo?**

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS!**

**Marjorie: **Eu já disse o quanto adoro o seu nome? Ele é lindo! Sem falar da linda da Marjorie Estiano 3 Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que você me diga quando que rum POV do Edward para que eu não me sinta perdida, pode ser? Senti sua falta nos últimos dois capítulos, por favor, não pare de reviewar, eu adoro receber reviews. *-*

**Polly Salvatore: **Nunca é bastante tempo, sabia? Sua linda! 3 Eu vou contar com essa promessa.

**Guest: **Ok então Mas avisa quando quiser um POV Edward, só para eu não me perder, e ai você ficar satisfeita, pode ser? :D senti sua falta nos últimos capítulos ;-;

**Sarab: **Sério? Não sabe como me faz feliz :3

**Valen: **Linda, linda Valen 3 Fico feliz que se divirta, porque eu também me divirto escrevendo .

**Rebeca: **Eu A-DO-RO reviews grandes! Quanto maiores melhores, então, por favor, não pare! Senti uma falta enorme dessas reviews grandes nos últimos capítulos. Ficava olhando as reviews toda hora pra ver se tinha uma sua! E, caramba, você é ótima com teorias. HAHAHA. Eu tentei fazer um suspense mas não fui bem sucedida, certo? Você acertou de cara! Ela está doente. Então, nunca me pareceu um leitor, então... Desculpem homens, se estiverem por aqui! Hahaha. Eu achei que seria uma ótima ideia até ficar desgostosa com repetir tudo, haha, e a maioria das meninas também não pareceu ficar muito feliz com a ideia. Então vou postar POVS Edward quando acharem necessário

**Kris: **E aí? Esse foi o da família! Hahaha. Precisa de um Edward? Por favor, me avise

**Aline Ag: **Eu fiquei super feliz de ver alguém com conta por aqui A mãe dele está doente, uma das leitoras já adivinhou! Hahaha. Nossa, juro que a ideia de matar a Bella nem me passou pela cabeça, mas agora que você falou, acho que vou fazer... Brincadeirinha! Essa fic tem final feliz :D Mas, vamos combinar, não analisar o Ed? GEENTEE, hahahaha.

**Rafaela Dutra: **Outra de quem senti falta ;-; Menina, não suma! Ai, que linda! 3 Eu adoro ler as observações, porque é como conhecer um pouco de autor, né? OMG, o meu primeiro da Carina Rissi também foi Procura-se Um Marido. Me apaixonei tão perdidamente que tive que correr atrás de Perdida! Aí até adicionei a autora do Face, pirei, hahaha. MAAAANO! A cada spoiler de Perdida 2 eu piro, fico "ÇOCORR, ALGUÉM LANÇA LOGO ESSE LIVRO OU EU MORRO!". E não suma de novo! Quero saber, preciso saber o que você pensa a cada capítulo!

**Chrystie-Lupin: **Oi! Comecei a ler sua fanfic "Esses Nossos Amigos!" mesmo sendo de HP! (eu raramente, raramente leio fics de HP). Só consegui ler o primeiro capítulo até agora, mas adorei!

**Amanda: **OOOOI! Retornou, seja bem vinda! 3 Edcatzão sempre aparecerá por aqui, hahaha

**Patrícia: **Nossa, muito obrigada! Eu fiquei muito, muito feliz com o que você disse, muito mesmo. E tenho uma amiga muito querida que se chama Patricia. Obrigada 3 Espero meeesmo te ver por aqui mais vezes.

**RPKPalways: **Olá! Será que vai dar certo? Não sei... hahahaha. Tento não liberar spoilers. Hahaha. Mas vamos ver no decorrer da fic ;P espero que ver por aqui sempre 3

**NatSalvatore: **Amiga, te entendo também! HAHAHAH. Avisa quando achar necessário um POV Edward, ok? :D Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, adorei suas reviews, sério! Com os seus incentivos eu já fico feliz o suficiente para não deletar essa fic Obrigada por cada palavra, 3 Espero te ver por aqui sempre, sempre, sempre! Feliz ano novo!

**SusaaCullen: **Gostou da Bella brincalhona? EEBA! Hahahaha. Eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade

**Lolla: **Ai, sua mãe acha que você é lesada por isso? Poxa, fiquei feliz! Hahaha. Não que a sua mãe achar você lesada seja legal, mas você gostar da minha fic é mais do que legal. Fico tão, tão feliz 3 HAHAHA. Também tem problemas em encontrar ponto de interrogação? Amiga, sofro muito por isso! Hahaha. Eu tento postar de semana em semana, geralmente todo sábado, mas podem haver concessões, tipo, hoje é sexta o/ Espero te ver sempre por aqui :D

**Gente, será que, se não for pedir demais... Posso pedir para vocês darem uma olhada/passada na minha outra fic? É uma one-shot meeega clichê e melosa (mais do que essa) e se chama "Love is blind, so you couldn't see me" (o amor é cego, então você não podia me ver). É sobre melhores amigos apaixonados, awnt. HAHAHA. É só clicar no meu perfil e ir lá, pode ser? Olha, se não der, relaxem, eu sei o quanto é chato autora carente pedindo pra ler as outras histórias dela, e às vezes nem são boas, mas... Estou só tentando. Juro que não vou ficar triste se vocês não forem. Beijos beijos.**

**E, você sabe, tenham um dia e um ano novo mágicos ~* (e lembrem-se, vocês são princesas).**


	9. Capítulo 08

**Olá, GULS! Adoro falar Guls, haha. Vejo vocês lá embaixo ;D**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**EPOV**

Mantive minha respiração regular. Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira. Eu nunca estive tão nervoso em toda a minha vida. Nem quando a notícia da minha mãe chegou, três anos atrás. Talvez porque receber uma notícia ruim seja, de alguma forma, mais calmo do que conhecer os pais da sua namorada. Na notícia ruim você não espera que ninguém goste de você.

Mas por que eu quero que eles gostem de mim? O namoro é falso. A Bella deveria estar preocupada de os pais gostarem ou não de mim.

Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira.

- Ela nunca vai acreditar que você está apaixonado por mim desse jeito. - Bella disse.

E essas foram as primeiras palavras que ela disse desde que eu cheguei à casa dela. Claro, porque "Oi, Edward, que bom que você chegou!" com uma ironia na voz não conta.

- E o que você sugere, então? - perguntei, não muito educado.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos aos meus e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Agora parece que você tem um pouco mais de consideração por mim. - ela declarou, como se fosse uma ideia brilhante.

Ela fazia tudo soar como uma ideia brilhante. Seria irritante, se não fosse adorável. O cheiro do cabelo dela se tornou muito forte - e agradável. Ela cheirava muito bem. E tinha uma pele macia. É de se esperar que garotas sejam cheirosas e macias, certo? Quer dizer, com todos aqueles cremes e perfumes... Pelo menos eu nunca fiquei com uma garota que não fosse cheirosa e macia. Mas o cheiro da Bella era mais natural...

Natural nada! Ela deve usar todos aqueles cremes que a esposa do meu irmão usa. Rosalie. Ela é modelo. Ela _tem _que ser cheirosa e macia. Macia. A mão da Bella era macia.

- E o seu cabelo? Por acaso você achou que os meus pais fossem vampiros do século XV? - ela reclamou.

Rolei os olhos. Certo, eu posso ter exagerado na quantidade de gel, mas eu não queria que os pais dela me conhecessem com um cabelo bagunçado. Eu nunca tive que conhecer os pais de nenhuma garota com quem saí na vida - talvez porque nunca tive nada sério - mas eu imagino que um adolescente de cabelos rebeldes não é exatamente o que os pais sonham para as filhas.

- Para de reclamar.

- Edward, parece que uma vaca te lambeu. Está mais liso que o meu!

- Querida, desculpe te desapontar, mas o seu cabelo é ondulado.

- Ah, agora você é um especialista em cabelos? Até ontem você achava que o meu cabelo era cacheado.

- E é exatamente por ter errado a resposta que eu me lembro dela agora. Mas, só para constar, eu ainda não sei a diferença.

Ela gargalhou, se afastando de mim.

- Como assim, Edward! Lembra da Alana? O cabelo dela é cacheado.

- Quem é Alana? - perguntei automaticamente.

- A loira que esfregou os peitos na sua cara depois do jogo de sexta. O cabelo dela era cacheado. O meu é ondulado.

Pensei no jogo de sexta. Várias pessoas, algumas loiras. Mas teve uma loira em especial. Eu me lembro dela porque a Bella ficou fazendo alarde. Mas não me lembrava do cabelo dela. Ou do rosto dela.

- Eu não me lembro dela. - concluí.

- Aposto que se lembra dos peitos dela. - ela acusou.

- Você vai continuar com isso? - perguntei, cansado.

Qual era o problema dela com a garota? Certo, ela tinha peitos grandes, e era loira, e daí? Duas dela não dava uma Bella. Quase literalmente. A garota pareceu bem pequena, e a Bella era bastante alta, se você comparar com a maioria das garotas por aí. E era mais bonita também.

- Vai, faz o que você quiser com o meu cabelo. - desisti, cedendo ao que ela provavelmente queria.

Mas ela tirou o time de campo, me culpando e me jogando a responsabilidade. E aí levantou e foi para a cozinha. Claro, porque ficar sozinho era tudo o que eu precisava.

- Mamãe ciumeeeenta. - a ouvi cantarolar na cozinha.

E então, antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, ela estava de volta, rindo. Pegou o celular e começou a falar com o que pareceu ser o pai. Ele deve ter dito algo ruim, porque ela ficou preocupada, e voltou à cozinha. E quando sentou ao meu lado de novo, continuava preocupada.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntei.

- Eu acho que sim... Mas esteja preparado para qualquer coisa, o meu pai disse que vai trazer visitas.

- E isso é ruim?

- Olha, se tratando do meu pai, ele pode trazer até o Papa para nos abençoar. - ela disse.

Provavelmente ela estava exagerando, mas tinha um fundo de verdade na voz dela. Eu imaginei que aquilo devia fazer sentido. A Bella era meio maluca... Então os pais dela também deviam ser meio malucos. Afinal, filho de peixe, peixinho é.

_É mesmo, Edward_? _Quer dizer, olhe a sua mãe... _- pensei. Recriminei-me no exato momento. Quantos pensamentos ruins eu podia ter de uma pessoa, sem nem mesmo conhecê-la direito? Bella tinha o direito de ser como quisesse, independente dos pais que tinha - e eu também. E ela não precisava ser cheirosa e macia só porque era uma garota. E eu não precisava ser forte, másculo e insensível só porque era um garoto. Ou capitão do time. E nem namorar uma líder de torcida burra... Por que esse senso comum? Eu já tinha "fazer o que os outros esperam" demais na minha vida. Por que submeter os outros a isso? Bella não tinha que suportar minhas críticas só porque a minha vida era uma merda.

Quando olhei de volta para ela, ela estava roendo as unhas, fazendo pouco caso da minha presença, ou do que eu poderia pensar. Ela era uma garota, roendo as unhas. E não estava nem aí para isso... A semana inteira ela agiu sem se importar com o que os outros pensariam. Desde que a vi, pela primeira vez, ela age assim... Se ao menos eu pudesse ser mais como ela... Talvez eu fosse mais feliz, menos preocupado. Mas eu não posso me dar o luxo. Minha mãe não pode se decepcionar comigo.

A Bella não parece ter um problema assim. Quer dizer, ela tecnicamente está me pagando para fingir ser namorado dela, mas ainda assim... Ela era tão na dela, tão desinteressada na opinião alheia. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que eu não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça desde a primeira vez que a vi no estacionamento da escola. Com uma caminhonete laranja tão velha quanto o mundo. Aliás, faz tempo que não a via com aquela caminhonete.

- Ei, Bel... - tentei perguntar o que tinha acontecido com a caminhonete laranja, mas ela levantou do sofá num pulo, exclamando:

- Papai!

E aí ela abraçou o homem que entrou pela porta. Ele a rodopiou no ar e a chamou de princesa. E ele não parecia nenhum pouco intimidador, como eu achei que fosse. Quer dizer, por baixo daquele bigode. Deve ser uma verdade mundial que homens com bigode são intimidadores. Eu levantei do sofá, pronto para estender a mão e dizer "Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor". Bella parecia pronta para me apresentar.

E então o meu maior pesadelo se tornou realidade. O pai dela abriu mais a porta... E a minha família entrou. A minha mãe entrou. A minha mãe. Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e o cabelo perfeitamente escovado. Meu coração parou, e eu não senti ar chegando aos meus pulmões. O pai dela disse alguma coisa, todos estavam sorrindo. Eu só percebi Bella ao meu lado quando ela disse:

- Desculpe, eu não sabia... Está tudo bem?

- Eu espero que sim. - eu disse, sem perceber o quanto aquilo soava estranho.

Tentei me concentrar em respirar, e não parecer um doente mental. Tudo iria ficar bem. Emmett, meu irmão, chegou perto de mim e, ignorando completamente a presença de Bella, disse:

- Não se preocupe, ela tomou os remédios hoje, e não passou nenhuma situação ruim.

Ele falou relativamente baixo, e eu cogitei a hipótese de a Bella não ter escutado. Mas quando eu olhei para os olhos preocupados e assustados dela, eu soube que ela tinha escutado. Puxei Emmett para longe dela.

- A Bella ouviu, seu panaca!

- A sua garota? - ele perguntou, olhando ela se afastar e se juntar aos outros.

- Não... É... Tanto faz!

- Ela não sabe da mãe?

- Claro que não! - falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Legal. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que a Rosalie soube.

- Problema seu. Eu não quero que ela descubra sobre a mãe, porque...

- Porque...?

Tentei descobrir uma maneira de terminar a frase. "Porque nós só estamos fingindo" não era uma opção.

- Ainda não sei se é sério.

- Você está na casa dela, com a família dela, e não sabe se é sério? Não é por nada não, irmãozinho, mas acho que você não sabe "brincar" com uma garota. - ele disse, nunca abandonando o tom brincalhão na voz.

Olhei para a minha mãe, sorrindo, tão verdadeiramente. Brilhando na sala. Há quanto tempo ela não saía de casa, não se divertia?

- Você tem certeza de que ela está bem? - perguntei.

Emmett também olhou para ela.

- Eu cuidei dos remédios dela hoje, e o máximo de tensão que ela teve hoje foi decidir se usava o vestido azul ou o verde.

Abri um sorriso no rosto.

- Você tinha que ver como ela estava bonitinha andando pela casa com os dois vestidos, reclamando que você não tinha mencionado uma namorada, e que o pai dela tinha ligado só uma hora antes. - ele disse.

- Tenho certeza de que estava.

- Deixa ela se divertir, cara. Já faz três anos. Eu acho que ela consegue aguentar.

Assenti. Todos olharam para nós, e eu resolvi que era hora de nos juntarmos a eles. Dei um beliscão no braço de Emmett, e caminhei até ficar entre minha mãe e Bella.

- Boa noite, senhorita. Eu sou Emmett. - meu irmão disse, na voz mais galante que conseguiu.

- Muito prazer, Emmett, eu sou a Bella. E você deve ser o irmão de Edward?

- Isso, eu sou o irmão desse aí. - ele disse sorrindo, me desmerecendo.

Eu estava ocupado demais, olhando a minha mãe. Então pouco me importava o que Emmett dizia de mim. A mãe da Bella apareceu chamando todos para a sala de jantar, que era enorme. A minha mãe olhou com adoração para cada detalhe da sala. Eu sentei ao lado dela, sem desgrudar os olhos. Eu não ouvi a conversa que se desenrolava, eu não senti o gosto da comida, mas eu tinha certeza que estava deliciosa. Foi quase uma tortura! Mas ao final do jantar, tudo tinha dado certo. E a minha mãe estava se sentindo confortável com o lugar e com a mãe da Bella. Eu consegui me acalmar um pouco. Se ela estava confortável, então tudo estava bem.

- Então... Como é mesmo que vocês se conheceram? - Emmett perguntou quando estávamos de volta à sala.

Bella repetiu a história que tínhamos combinado. E Emmett a encheu com histórias da esposa. Foi a primeira vez da noite em que eu prestei atenção em algo que não fosse a minha mãe. Eu fiquei comentando as histórias de Emmett e assistindo como a risada de Bella era tão natural e gostosa. Contagiava.

- Ei, você está bem? - ela perguntou, assim que Emmett saiu, enfiando a mão na minha.

Apertei os dedos dela, como uma reação automática. Abri um sorriso olhando para os olhos castanhos dela.

- Agora eu estou melhor. - eu respondi sinceramente.

Ela me surpreendeu com um beijo na bochecha. E ficou muito vermelha quando Emmett levantou um coro de "Beija! Beija! Beija! Beija!". Eu não segurei meu sorriso ao perceber o quanto a minha mãe estava alegre, cooperando com o coro. O pai de Bella repreendeu todo o coro, e dois segundos depois disso, meu pai disse que já era tarde.

- Dois minutos para os pombinhos se despedirem! Sozinhos! - falou a mãe de Bella.

Empurrou a gente porta a fora e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe, eu seguro todo mundo aqui dentro. Pode beijar a Bella à vontade!

Ela era maluca. Inteiramente maluca. E olha só onde a filha veio parar por causa dela.

- Então... Obrigada por fazer isso. E, de novo, desculpe pela sua família. - Bella disse, assim que ficamos sozinhos.

- Tudo bem... Não foi culpa sua. Mas deu tudo certo.

- É... Um dia você me conta sobre isso. - ela disse, como quem não quer nada.

Eu escolhi ficar em silêncio, olhando para o céu. Era muito mais simples apreciar as cores no céu noturno, e ver o brilho das estrelas, do que explicar para a Bella todo o drama da minha mãe. Ou dizer a ela que eu não queria contar, que eu não queria envolvê-la naquilo.

- Você pode vir aqui amanhã estudar, se quiser. A gente já pode começar. - ela disse, depois de algum tempo do meu silêncio.

- Pode ser. - desmereci a ideia. - Olha, está vendo aquela constelação?

Levantei o dedo para a constelação a que eu me referia. Uma das minhas preferidas. Bella levantou o olhar até o céu.

- É a Cassiopéia. - declarei.

Ela olhou para o céu por um tempo.

- Cassiopéia? Eu li um livro que...

- Soul Love? - tentei adivinhar.

Ela assentiu. Abri um sorriso. Eu conhecia aquele livro.

- Eu li esse, pode colocar na minha pequena lista.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Eu estava começando a me perder no céu, como eu costumava fazer alguns anos antes.

- Então você gosta de livros e estrelas?

- Não exatamente. A minha mãe gosta de livros e estrelas. Ou costumava gostar... Nós costumávamos ficar deitados no jardim até bem tarde da noite, e ela apontava cada constelação, cada ponto que era um planeta, e me dizia o nome. E me contava um milhão de histórias. Nós lemos Soul Love juntos, uns quatro anos atrás. - eu disse, soltando cada palavra sem me preocupar em mencionar minha mãe.

- Legal, eu li semana passada.

- Aposto que você chorou. - acusei, olhando para ela

- Chorar? Eu? Ah, por favor, Edward!

- Fala a verdade!

- Chorei feito uma garotinha que caiu da bicicleta. - ela desabafou.

Dei uma gargalhada.

- Garotas. - eu desmereci, rolando os olhos.

- Vai, ô machão! - ela reclamou, me empurrando.

Um empurrão muito leve, eu nem saí do lugar. Eu ri, levantando meus braços para empurrá-la de volta, mas o meu pai apareceu.

- Já está pronto? - ele perguntou.

Enrijeci. Eu não sei por quê. Não era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. Bom, não que o meu pai soubesse, pelo menos. E ele jamais brigaria comigo por brincar com a minha namorada. Eu só sei que me despedi de Bella e aguardei todos no carro.

Minha mãe tagarelou sobre o jantar, a sala de jantar, o aparelho de jantar e como Renée era divertida o caminho todo. Disse que estava muito feliz porque eu havia encontrado alguém com uma família tão boa, e que ela não poderia estar mais orgulhosa. Senti um pouco de culpa, porque tudo aquilo era falso. Mas, se ela estava feliz, tudo estava bem.

Enquanto Emmett falava com Rosalie ao celular, meu pai dirigia e minha mãe cantava "Yellow" do Coldplay, eu não conseguia tirar Bella da cabeça. Tudo sobre ela era tão interessante. E tão... Comum. Se houvesse algum verso de música que a descrevesse, naquele momento, eu pensei em _Lupe Brown_, da banda Fratellis.

_"She's nothing much to look at, and she's hard to believe."_

_(Ela não é nada demais para se olhar, e é difícil de se acreditar.) _**(N/A: eu não tenho certeza se o autor da música usou esse verso nesse sentido – quando é The Fratellis você nunca sabe o sentido que eles usaram – então eunão me responsabilizo. Cada um interpreta a música como quiser. Acho que aqui ficou claro o sentido que eu interpretei, certo? E peço perdão pela tradução escrota que eu fiz.)**

Embora, para mim, ela parecesse demais para se olhar. Peguei meu celular e escrevi uma mensagem.

_"Para: Bella._

_Nerd chorona."_

Cliquei "Enviar", imaginando o sorriso de deboche dela quando lesse a mensagem.

**WOOHOO**

**Eu percebi, dando uma passada nos capítulos da Fic que toda vez que eu faço um coração só aparece o número 3, então eu estou só avisando que quando faço corações, aparece o número 3, e a maioria das vezes número 3 é um coração. Vou tentar me acostumar com K3 agora. Ou S2. Ou SZ. Mas prefiro 3. Que agora só foi o número 3, poxa.**

**Enfim.**

**GENTEEE! Por que POVS do Edward são sempre tão difíceis de escrever? Eu decidi nem tentar corrigir alguma coisa nesse capítulo, porque senão ele só sairia mês que vem. E eu estou muito insegura com ele, para variar. Sinto que o Edward nesse capítulo é um tanto panaca. Mas eu juro que ele não é, eu vou tentar reverter a situação no decorrer da fic. Aliás, a fic está quase acabando! (Para mim, que estou escrevendo, não para vocês. Para vocês acabou de começar praticamente). Mas eu sinto que está com enrolação demais. Claro, não seria eu se não ficasse insegura com qualquer coisa que escrevo. Mas, com essa fic, ao contrário de "É Você Que eu Quero*", "Doce Inocência**" e "Floreios e Borrões***" (três fics que eu tinha antes aqui no FF) eu prometo não deletar essa, e realmente terminá-la. Mas, se vocês acharem, no futuro, que tem enrolação demais, cortamos uns capítulos aqui, reduzimos outros ali e todo mundo fica feliz, né?**

**Como eu estou bastante insegura nesse capítulo, E não quero que vocês me xinguem tipo "Nossa, que capítulo ruim! Que personagem ruim! Que escroto!" Vou deixar de presente o próximo capítulo, que eu não lembro qual é, mas acho que é curto (Funciona assim, estou escrevendo lá o capítulo 18, mas estou postando o 8) assim quem odiou esse capítulo tenta relevar e me perdoar, e se alguém gostou... Fica de bônus por ter gostado. Que tal? Yay!**

**E, quero avisar que, de agora em diante, vou tentar postar uns 2 capítulos por semana, porque assim a Fic acaba mais rápido e eu fico menos insegura com o que escrevi, e menos tentada a apagar tudo e a reescrever. E menos ansiosa com o que vocês acharam. Pode ser? Mas também só quando eu tiver tempo, a minha vida anda bem parada ultimamente, mas às vezes surgem umas atividades meio loucas.**

**Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!**

**NOTAS DE RODAPÉ (para quem leu tudo ate aqui (ou não) e ficou curiosa com as outras fics) (que um dia, talvez, eu volte a postar)**

*** É VOCÊ QUE EU QUERO**

Conta a história de duas irmãs, onde uma é sempre a "melhor" a "maioral" a "mais bonita", e a outra é sempre esquecida e apagada, e ela quer muito sair de casa. E aí a irmã que era super incrível queria ficar com um garoto, mas ele quer ficar com a outra irmã... É uma história super fofa (pelo menos até onde eu escrevi), e usa bastante a minha base pessoal. Talvez por isso seja uma das histórias mais difíceis que já escrevi. Nunca consegui passar do capítulo 3. Postei até o segundo aqui, mas teve apenas uma leitora que a abandonou no segundo capítulo, e imediatamente eu me senti idiota. É super baseada na música "Chloe (You're the one I want)" do Emblem3 (que eu conheço desde a época de X Factor, bem antes de eles ficarem famosinhos aqui e, embora eu não ceda a boybands... Sinto informar que eles são um fraco enorme para mim. Wesley 3)

**** DOCE INOCÊNCIA**

Conta a história de uma família. A mãe tem uns problemas de saúde, e a filha mais velha fica responsável pelas despesas da casa (desde aluguel e escola das irmãs a comprar frutas para a casa) quando o pai abandona a família. Daí, como última opção, ela se prostitui (mesmo sendo virgem) e, já no primeiro programa, se depara com um empresário bem generoso e fofo, que a toma como "Exclusiva" porque se preocupa com ela e não quer que nada de mal aconteça com ela. É por causa de um sonho que eu tive uma vez, e eu nunca tinha percebido a semelhança com Uma Linda Mulher, mas é bem conto de fadas assim mesmo. Eu a postava numa comunidade de fanfics no Orkut (deu pra sacar como é velha? É de 2009) e, de lá para cá, reescrevi a história 4 vezes, mas nunca me pareceu ficar boa o suficiente. Na última tentativa teve uma resposta de 4 leitoras que iam e vinham, nunca davam review e eu fiquei desgostosa de escrever.

***** FLOREIOS E BORRÕES**

Essa é uma one-shot que eu escrevi para um trabalho escolar. Postei ela aqui uma vez... Não deu certo. Conta a história de um casal apaixonado (ele mais velho, ela mais nova), mas eles acabam sendo separados, e ele tendo que se casar com outra mulher, antipática e falsa. Aí a heroína invade o casamento e os dois fogem. Completamente baseada na música "Speak Now" da Taylor Swift.

**Beijos! E se você leu até aqui, que ganhe livros lindos! E, para você que, como eu, está concorrendo no Sisu, GANHE A SUA VAGA! É NÓIS, QUEIROIZ! **

**(respondendo reviews no próximo capítulo. E me perdoem por falar tanto. Vocês não são obrigadas a ler, sabem?)**


	10. Capítulo 09

**Estoy aqui, querendo-te... (8) (música da Shakira que eu canto o tempo todo, gente). Nos vemos lá embaixo ;***

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

A resposta certa. A. Resposta. Certa. A resposta certa!

Isso mesmo, estou falando de Edward ter acertado - pela milionésima vez - um exercício de Química Avançada. Três semanas depois do jantar em minha casa, Edward resolveu que queria ir para lá estudar. Pelo amor de minha Jane Austen! Ele pediu ajuda com Química Básica - e Orgânica, só para a gente ressaltar o quanto era fácil. Mas nããão! Eu tinha que dar uma de espertalhona e dizer _"Que tal se você tentasse fazer uns exercícios mais difíceis só para que eu possa ter certeza de onde você parou"_. Que ideia mais feliz a minha!

- Certo! Mas como? Você sabe essa matéria? - perguntei visivelmente abalada e chocada.

- Não sei, Bella, só fez sentido na minha cabeça ser essa resposta.

Olhei de novo para o exercício. Era _muito _difícil. Eu lembro de ter passado um sábado inteiro tentando resolvê-lo - e depois tive de pedir explicação detalhada do professor, o que foi vergonhoso.

- _Eu não acredito! _- exclamei frustrada.

Edward riu. Olhei para ele, confusa.

- Eu só chutei, Nerd, relaxa aí. Aliás, eu chutei todos. - ele disse.

- CHUTOU? Você acertou todos!

- Eu tenho um chute bom. Pena que as provas são dissertativas na maioria das vezes.

- Caramba, que chute ótimo! Com um chute desses eu entrava em Harvard!

Ele deu de ombros. _Deus de ombros! _Na minha cara! Depois de ter me humilhado com Química - mesmo que fossem apenas ótimos chutes - ele deu de ombros, _me desmerecendo_! Eu fico louca quando fazem isso! Tirei as folhas dele, e joguei um livro de História na frente dele.

- Vai, estuda! - mandei.

- Nossa, sério? Não rola nem uma explicação antes?

- Explicação de quê? Edward, este aqui é um livro de História, uma matéria obrigatória no Ensino Médio. Dentro dele contém vários assuntos importantes. E tem páginas, olha só!

- Nossa, como você é engraçada. Até me surpreendo. - ele debochou.

- Shhhh! - mandei.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda com História. Eu preciso de ajuda com Química, Matemática e Biologia.

- Então procura um livro de Matemática! E se achar tenta fazer alguma coisa, quero ver até onde você vai! - desafiei.

Ele me olhou, pela primeira vez sério, desde que começamos a estudar.

- Qualquer livro de Matemática? - perguntou.

- Qualquer livro de Matemática _deste quarto_. - concordei.

- E qualquer exercício?

- Qualquer um.

- E você vai pirar se eu acertar, que nem você fez com Química Avançada?

- Provavelmente. Quase certeza.

Ele continuou me analisando, por uns dois segundos. Depois abriu um sorriso.

- Que bom que eu trouxe o meu _Matemática para leigos_! - revelou, tirando o livro da mochila.

Eu fiquei possessa de raiva. Ele não estava levando aquilo a sério! Eu dedicava a ele minhas horas, e ele as usava para brincar?

- Edward! - reclamei. - Custa levar isso um pouco a sério?

Ele ficou quieto, guardando o livro. Levantou-se e caminhou até o sofá, se jogando desajeitadamente.

- Desculpe, eu só não quero estudar hoje. Não de verdade, pelo menos. - ele disse, numa voz baixa.

O rosto dele estava tão triste, e a voz dele tão abatida, que a minha raiva evaporou no mesmo instante. Sentei ao lado dele, mas não disse nada, só olhei para o rosto dele. Ele continuou em silêncio por uns dois minutos, mas não olhou para mim.

- A minha avó morreu. - ele finalmente disse.

Coloquei minha mão no ombro dele.

- Edward, eu sinto muito.

Ele abriu um sorriso triste. Pegou minha mão, e ficou brincando com os meus dedos.

- Ela era incrível. E aí, três anos atrás... - ele chacoalhou a cabeça. - Hoje é o aniversário dela. Ela estaria fazendo oitenta e nove anos.

Apertei forte a mão dele, sem coragem de dizer uma só palavra.

- A minha mãe pirou, sabe? Quando ela morreu. - ele continuou. - Eu não lembro de muita coisa daquele ano, para ser sincero. Mas lembro da minha mãe gritando, quebrando pratos... E aí ela nunca mais foi a mesma.

Então ele se calou. Eu esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele não parecia disposto.

- Você quer me falar o que ela tem? Você e Emmett pareciam bastante preocupados, no dia em que...

Ele olhou para mim, sério. Eu calei a boca, me arrependendo de ter perguntado. Era o que, a terceira vez que eu trazia o assunto família à tona?

- A minha mãe é um caso complicado. - ele começou, com boa vontade. - Ela é... Bipolar. E tem depressão.

Assenti, encorajando-o a continuar.

- Eu não lembro de nenhuma coisa estranha, até a morte da minha avó. O meu pai diz que às vezes ela tinha alguns ataques, mas era sempre longe de Emmett e de mim. Mas aí, quando a minha avó morreu... Foi demais para ela, perder a mãe. Ela surtou muito. Ela ficou uns... Sete meses, eu acho, internada em uma clínica psiquiatrica.

- Você tinha quantos anos?

- De treze para quatorze.

- Praticamente uma criança.

Ele assentiu.

- Como eu disse, eu não lembro de muito daquele ano. Só lembro do meu pai estressado, e das visitas estranhas naquela clínica. Eu tinha medo de lá, e quase não reconhecia a minha mãe. Eu tinha perdido a minha avó, e a minha mãe foi junto. Ela só saiu da clínica porque o meu pai achou que já era hora. A adaptação foi mais estranha ainda. A minha mãe estava de volta, mas passava o dia inteiro deitada na cama; não cozinhava, não lia histórias, não olhava estrelas... E se alguém falava com ela, ela começava a gritar. Era como ter um fantasma em casa.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil.

- E foi. Emmett começou a namorar a Rosalie logo depois disso, e vivia na casa dela, então eu ficava sozinho com ela. Meu pai trabalhava o dia inteiro, e às vezes tinha plantão à noite... Foi difícil, mas eu consegui me adaptar. E a minha mãe também. Depois de um tempo as coisas foram se ajeitando. O Emmett casou, mas vive lá em casa. E a minha mãe fica bem, contanto que tome os remédios e não passe por nenhum estresse.

- Ainda parece difícil.

- Imagina para mim. Entrei no time de futebol, porque sempre foi o sonho dela: ver-me no time. Mas eu nunca fui muito inteligente, então as minhas notas despencaram, e o Treinador disse que, se eu não melhorasse, eu seria expulso. Só estou fazendo isso por ela, sabe? Para que ela não tenha dias ruins.

Assenti. Meu coração se apertou. Eu não tinha ideia de que Edward tinha uma família complicada. E eu achei que tivesse problemas com a minha mãe. De repente ele começou a rir. Olhei para ele, estranhando.

- Sou uma piada, né? - disse. - O garoto popular, que deveria ser invejado por todos, todos querem ser como ele... Tem uma mãe doente. Acho que a magia acabou.

Continuei olhando para ele, bem no fundo dos olhos dele. E alguma coisa, dentro daquele verde, fez meu coração bater um pouco mais forte. Então eu soube que não, _a magia não tinha acabado_. De alguma forma, a magia tinha ficado ainda maior. E eu entendi por que ele era tão fechado quando se tratava da própria família. E tão cuidadoso com tudo. Ele não era, de forma alguma, o atleta irresponsável que eu imaginei que ele fosse.

E, qualquer sentimento que eu tinha por ele, eu senti crescer naquele momento. Crescer tanto, que eu senti medo.

- Escuta... Não conta isso pra ninguém, tá? Eu sei que... Você parece muito confiável, e coisas assim, mas... Eu trabalhei bastante para deixar os problemas de casa fora da escola. Não estraga tudo, por favor. Eu tenho uma vida legal fora de casa, e dentro de casa é exatamente o que a minha mãe sempre quis: o filho capitão do time.

- Pode deixar, _sr. Músculos_. - respondi, apertando o braço dele.

Levantei do sofá com um sorriso no rosto.

- Chega disso. Vamos sair e tomar um sorvete? - perguntei.

- Ai, não. Dei uma brecha e agora essa nerd acha que pode me chamar para sair? Devo ter jogado pedra na cruz. - ele brincou.

Sorri, feliz por perceber que ele estava mais feliz, mais como ele mesmo. Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e sussurrou um "eu adoraria".

Então saímos de casa, e passamos a tarde inteira na sorveteria. E eu percebi, no meio de cada brincadeira, ironia e provocação, o quanto estávamos ficando próximos. De um jeito assustador. E, mais assustador ainda, porque a companhia dele tinha se tornado necessária para mim.

_O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

**HEY-UP**

**Deu pra me perdoar pelo capítulo anterior? Pequenino este capítulo, certo? Também sou meio insegura com ele... E a culpa é a Esme. Eu não consigo explicar direito o que ela tem. E nem transmitir corretamente o que o Edward sente, especialmente quando o capítulo não é na visão dele. Eu vou tentar melhorar algo nos próximos capítulos para tentar esclarecer mais. E estou correndo o risco de minha irmã subir aqui para o computador a qualquer minuto (e a minha família não sabe que eu "escrevo", porque sei lá, mas eu me sentiria estranha e julgada) então respondo reviews no próximo capítulo, ok? Mas eu fiquei muito, muito feliz com todas as reviews. E um mega beijo e coração especial para as duas meninas que leram Love Is Blind, So You Couldn't See Me. K3333333.**

**Até o próximo capítulo! (Provavelmente na próxima Quarta-feira).**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Galera, preciso falar algo importante, vejo vocês lá embaixo.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

- Então olha: se eu juntar tudo, o nome fica _buteno_. - expliquei.

Eu estava explicando Química Orgânica - sem fases - para Edward, no que parecia ser a primeira aula de verdade que tínhamos. Na escola, na biblioteca vazia. É, parece que a escola é mesmo o melhor lugar para se ensinar. Quem diria? (Ironias à parte, leitora, por favor).

- Buteno só por causa dessa ligação dupla? - ele perguntou, olhando para a cadeia.

- Isso! Se fosse simples seria...?

- Butano? - ele arriscou.

- ISSO! - comemorei. - Você entendeu!

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Eu entendi de verdade! Eu não chutei.

Dei a ele o meu melhor sorriso de Stitch. Depois entreguei uma folha com nomes de cadeias carbônicas.

- Agora eu quero que você monte as cadeias a partir do nome. - pedi.

- Parece divertido. - ele disse, ironicamente. - Mas você realmente deveria considerar virar uma monitora. Explica melhor que a Rosana.

Eu ri.

- Acontece que eu só dou aulas para atletas com um dom especial de tomar um litro de milkshake em trinta segundos.

- Vinte e oito segundos, nunca esqueça. - ele se vangloriou.

Eu ri mais alto, pegando minha mochila.

- Tá bom, campeão. Vamos embora, a sua mãe está nos esperando.

- Está? - ele perguntou, surpreso.

Assenti.

- Ela me ligou ontem e perguntou se eu não gostaria de assar uns brownies com ela.

- E você aceitou?

- Aceitei.

Ele ficou quieto.

- Ótimo. Agora vou ter que comer seus brownies, eca.

Dei um tapa no braço dele.

- Cala a boca, ou eu vou envenenar o seu brownie, e depois vou sambar encima do seu caixão.

Ele dirigiu até a casa dele, e eu escolhi a estação de rádio. Foi divertido. A mãe dele me recebeu com um enorme abraço, e Emmett literalmente me tirou do chão gritando "Abraço de urso!".

- Não... Consigo... Respirar! - reclamei no meio do aperto de Emmett.

Esme deu vários tapas em Emmett, até que ele me soltou, rindo. A esposa dele ainda não tinha voltado de viagem.

- Só no Natal. - ele disse.

Olhei para Edward e vi o olhar dele concentrado na mãe, que parecia alheia a sua preocupação.

- Então... Vamos assar brownies? - chamei.

Esme assentiu, Emmett bateu palmas, e fomos todos para a cozinha. Emmett ficou uns três minutos, antes de reclamar e dizer que preferia assistir TV. Edward resistiu mais - ficou lá durante o preparo da massa. E ficou a coisa mais linda do mundo com o nariz sujo de chocolate - e nem reclamou quando eu o sujei. Mas então ele também reclamou que estava entediado, e sobrou apenas Esme e eu na cozinha.

- Você faz bem para ele, sabe? - ela disse.

- Desculpe?

- Edward. Ele está diferente. Eu sei, vocês só namoram há um mês, e isso é muito pouco para "mudar", mas... Ele parece mais feliz.

- Parece? - eu perguntei, olhando para Edward deitado no sofá.

- Ele te falou... Sobre mim? - ela perguntou, bastante receiosa.

Eu assenti, voltando meu olhar para ela, preocupada.

- Desde que... Eu _voltei_, ele acha que tem a responsabilidade de estar comigo. De me tranquilizar. E ele cumpre isso muito bem, mas é demais para um garoto da idade dele. A maior parte do tempo eu sei que posso ficar bem. Mas Deus sabe o que eu faria sem o meu Edward. Ele é um menino de ouro.

- Ele é. - concordei, sorrindo.

- Antes de você ele nem saía de casa, ficava comigo o tempo todo, e até quando os amigos o chamavam para festas... Ele ficava aqui. Mas com você, ele sai. E até sorri. Você o faz feliz, e eu só posso te agradecer por isso.

Sorri, mas meu coração estava apertado. Ela estava me agradecendo por fazer o filho dela feliz, mas na verdade, nós dois só estávamos enganando a todo mundo.

Eu podia ser pior?

Aparentemente, eu podia. Quando os brownies ficaram prontos, despejei leite em 4 copos, e estava determinada a conversar com Edward sobre o "término" do nosso "namoro". Mas essa ideia meio que foi guardada para depois no meio de "O Casamento do meu Melhor Amigo", na cena em que todos cantam no restaurante. Edward passou um braço ao meu redor, e me puxou para perto, cantarolando o verso "_Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you_" perigosamente perto do meu ouvido. E o que me chocou, mais uma vez, foi como eu gostei daquilo. Então eu levantei, juntei todos os copos e pratos e os levei até a cozinha, lavando a louça e tudo o mais - com uma Esme atrás de mim me dizendo que não precisava. Quando voltei para a sala, o filme estava quase acabando, e eu o assisti ao lado de Emmett.

- Ai, gosto tanto desse filme! - Esme declarou, fazendo cafuné em Edward.

Edward era mesmo um folgado. Tinha se aproveitado que eu não estava mais ao lado dele, e deitou no colo de Esme, que sorria feliz, fazendo cafuné no filho folgado. Levantei do sofá, meu olhar capturando uma foto em família na parede oposta. Eu não tinha visto antes. Era antiga - os garotos eram apenas crianças. Emmett estava com a cabeça raspada, e parecia emburrado. Edward estava olhando em um telescópio, com Esme atrás dele, sorrindo. E tinha apenas a cabeça de Carlisle em um sorriso desajeitado, ao lado de Emmett, quase não se encaixando à foto. Eu ri.

- Carlisle estava tirando a foto. - Esme explicou. - Ele é um péssimo fotógrafo! E ainda meteu a cabeça no meio.

- Não seria um foto em família sem o pai. - disse Carlisle da cozinha.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar, e entrou na sala com uma sacola na mão, sorrindo.

- Não era nem para ser uma foto em família! - Emmett reclamou. - A minha mãe levou a gente para ver estrelas do quintal, mas a gente só tinha um telescópio, e o bobão do Edward pegou ele. E eu queria assistir Pequenos Espiões.

- Aí o bebezão ficou fazendo bicão porque queria assistir TV. - disse Edward, zombando do irmão.

Naquele momento, quando Edward zombou do irmão, eu entendi que o relacionamento dos dois era isso: real, e cheio de desrespeitos. E, ainda assim, eles eram o tipo de irmãos mais grudados que eu já vi.

Emmett pulou no sofá em cima de Edward e eles começaram alguma briga. Ninguém deu atenção. Esme tinha ido abraçar Carlisle, e ele entregou a ela a sacola - era um presente, que ela não abriu na sala.

- Garotos, comportem-se. Olha, temos uma dama em casa. - Carlisle falou, apontando para mim.

- Dama onde? Isso aí é mais casca grossa que laranja velha. - Edward disse.

Emmett deu um soco - que deve ter sido de verdade - no maxilar de Edward. Deve ter doído mesmo, porque Edward gemeu de dor. O pé de Edward esbarrou no vaso da mesa de centro e o derrubou. Ele se partiu em um monte de pedaços.

- Olha como você fala com ela, seu grande babaca! Ela _é_ uma dama!

Eu me alarmei um pouco pelo soco, mas agradeci o gesto de Emmett - de me defender e tudo o mais. Carlisle afastou os garotos e os repreendeu - dessa vez de verdade.

- A mãe de vocês está na cozinha, e que ela não tenha, nem remotamente, achado que vocês estão brigando de verdade! E olha o vaso preferido dela! - ele falou, baixo demais, mas eu consegui escutar.

Foi naquele momento que Esme entrou na sala, com uma bolsa linda nas mãos. O sorriso que ela tinha no rosto morreu quando ela viu Edward massageando o maxilar, e Carlisle segurando forte demais os braços dos garotos. Ela olhou o vaso no chão.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou para mim.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Fiquei abrindo a boca, olhando para os garotos, e para ela, procurando palavras.

- Eles estavam apenas brincando, e aí...

- CARLISLE! - ela bradou, me cortando.

Os três viraram, com uma enorme cara de culpados. Fechei a boca, sentindo a tensão que se instalou no lugar.

- Meu bem, eles só estavam... - Carlisle tentou.

- QUE INFERNO DE FAMÍLIA! - ela gritou, jogando a bolsa no chão. - EU ESTOU CRIANDO FILHOS OU ANIMAIS?

Carlisle andou até ela, e segurou seus braços. Ela se debateu, começando a chorar e a tremer.

- OLHA O MEU VASO! O MEU VASO! ME SOLTA! O MEU VASO DA ÍNDIA!

- Shhh, eu sei, meu amor, nós compramos outro.

- OUTRO? A JADE ME DEU AQUELE VASO, E ESSE IDIOTAS QUEBRARAM! EU NÃO POSSO TER NADA, NEM... A FAMÍLIA DELA, É PERFEITA, ELES NEM BRIGAM, E... ME SOLTA!

Carlisle soltou os braços dela. Ela tremia tanto que eu não sabia se as pernas dela iriam aguentar. Emmett correu até eles, ajudando Carlisle a levá-la, delicadamente, até a cozinha. Ele ficou dizendo:

- Mãe, eu te amo. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo.

Repetiu isso até que eles estavam na cozinha, e eu não podia mais ouvi-los. Edward correu até mim, agarrando minha mochila no caminho.

- Hora de ir para casa. - anunciou, pegando meu braço.

Eu fui com ele até o carro, e ele dirigiu rápido até a minha casa. Não dissemos uma palavra, nem ligamos o rádio. Para ser sincera, eu estava um pouco chocada. Esme foi de um doce de pessoa, para uma histérica gritadeira, que gostava de distribuir xingamentos.

- Obrigado por ter ido lá em casa, a minha mãe teve uma tarde feliz. - ele disse, estacionando o carro.

- Ah, não tem pelo que...

- Desculpe pelo que eu disse de você. - ele me cortou. - Eu estava apenas brincando. Você é doce, e delicada.

- Ah, qual é? Agora vai me tecer elogios? - dei um tapinha no braço dele.

Ele estava visivelmente perturbado.

- Desculpe pela minha mãe.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas. - eu disse.

Peguei minha mochila no banco de trás, e abri a porta do carro.

- A gente se vê amanhã. Acho melhor você ir para casa agora. - me despedi.

Edward segurou meu braço, olhando pro volante. Não disse nada, apenas segurou meu braço, ainda olhando para o volante. Quase um minuto depois, tentei me soltar.

- Você quer ir até o parque comigo? - ele perguntou.

Olhei para ele, confusa.

- Você não tem que ir pra cas...?

- Não gosto de ficar em casa quando a minha mãe está daquele jeito. Nem o Emmett. E só o meu pai consegue acalmá-la de verdade. O Emmett já deve ter voltado para casa.

Fechei a porta do carro.

- Me leve até o parque.

Ele abriu um sorriso, que não chegou até os seus olhos, e dirigiu até o parque. Até a sorveteria do parque, para ser mais específica. Ele pediu dois mega sundaes de morango, com cobertura extra e pedaços de fruta - só porque ele sabia que era o meu preferido. Sentamos em uma mesa do lado de fora, ao ar livre. Tinha pessoas correndo no parque, com cachorros, com crianças... E com iPods. Edward e eu ficamos conversando calmamente, sem tocar no assunto família. Em algum momento, Alice me ligou, mas eu tive que ignorar a ligação dela. Eu me senti extremamente culpada por isso. Eu não tinha conversado direito com ela desde a noite em que ela foi para uma festa com Jasper, depois do jogo. Ela insistia que não queria conversar na escola, e estava sempre ocupada à tarde - e, para ser sincera, eu também estava cheia de coisas com Edward.

- Você não precisava atender? - Edward perguntou.

- Era só a Alice... Depois eu ligo para ela.

- Faz tempo que eu não vejo vocês duas juntas... Está tudo bem?

Eu levei um tempo para responder. Estava tudo bem? Ela era a única amiga que eu tinha, e eu não sabia da vida dela nas últimas três semanas.

- Eu não sei. - respondi, sinceramente.

- Liga para ela, eu vou ficar aqui com meu mega sundae.

- Edward, é que...

- Eu estou bem, caramba! Não é como se eu precisasse de proteção. - ele afirmou.

Sorri para ele, pegando meu celular e discando o número de Alice, enquanto caminhava para um pouco de privacidade.

_- Alô? _- ela atendeu, bem mau humorada.

- Al, sou eu...

_- Eu sei que é você. Eu ainda lembro da minha melhor amiga, e ainda tem a foto dela no contato do meu celular, se você quer saber. O problema é ela, que esqueceu de mim._

- Al, mil perdões. Você tem estado muito ocupada, e eu também... E eu sinto sua falta.

_- Não parece! Desligou na minha cara há dois minutos. Você pensa que eu não sei quando ignoram minha ligação?_

- É que eu estou com o Edward.

_- Ah, está? Vocês dois estão saindo mais namorados, do que muitos namorados por aí._

- Não é isso! Ele está com problemas... Aliás, eu não posso falar agora, não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Vem dormir na minha casa hoje?

_- Você acha que é só chamar que eu vou? Nem sabe se eu tenho planos para hoje à noite._

- Você tem? Se tiver, vou com você até o fim do mundo.

Ela ficou em silêncio um momento, e eu sabia que tinha um sorriso no rosto dela.

_- Chego na sua casa às nove. Prepara os DVDs do Nicholas Sparks. Vou levar muito chocolate._

- Te amo, sua bobona.

_- Não mais do que te amo, extra-terrestre._ - ela desligou.

Fiquei feliz porque tudo estava bem de novo.

Bom, quase tudo.

Edward estava sentado com uma garota - na verdade, a garota estava praticamente montando encima dele. Grudada no braço dele e tudo o mais. Pelo menos não sentou a bunda no meu lugar - que era de frente para Edward. Respirei fundo, ignorando uma raiva que havia se instalado no meu coração. Olhei para a aliança - _falsa, Bella, lembra que é falsa! _- em meu dedo anelar direito e marchei até a mesa.

- Oi. - eu disse, sendo simpática demais.

Edward deu um pulo quando me viu sentando na minha cadeira. Mas foi só isso - um pulo. Não agiu assustado, nem nada de mais. _Babaca! _

- Oi, já voltou? - ele perguntou.

- Não, acho que eu ainda estou ali no telefone, não está vendo?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Sempre tão delicada.

Eu rolei os olhos. A garota ao lado dele ainda não havia desgrudado dele. Lancei um olhar para ela. Ela devolveu o olhar, nem um pouco intimidada.

- E aí, falou com a Alice? Está tudo bem agora?

- Está sim. - confirmei. - Ela vai dormir lá em casa hoje.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo. Parecia ignorar o fato de que tinha _uma doninha sentado ao lado dele, pendurada no braço dele_. Idiota!

- Olha, está folgada. - eu disse, mostrando minha aliança. - Talvez eu esteja mais magra... A sua também está?

Ele levantou uma mão direita _sem aliança alguma!_

- Acho que esqueci a minha em casa. - disse.

Senti a raiva subir até a minha cabeça. Mas não fiz nada, apenas tirei a minha aliança e a coloquei no centro da mesa, assentindo.

- Acho que estamos sendo mal educados. - comentei. - Quer dizer, eu nem sei o nome dessa bela garota ao seu lado.

Enfiei uma colher cheia de sorvete na boca. Era mais sorvete do que eu podia aguentar. Mas eu não liguei, nem reclamei de "gelo na cuca". Edward gesticulou para ela.

- Esta é a Barbara. Ela estuda com a gente, acredita? - ele falou.

- Ah, estuda? Nunca te vi por lá... Você não é líder de torcida, querida? - perguntei, a minha voz transbordando falsidade.

Eu odiei o jeito que estava agindo, mas eu não conseguia parar. Alguma coisa era mais forte do que eu, e as palavras caíam da minha boca antes que eu pensasse nelas.

- Não... Elas não me aceitaram. Eu não faço parte de nenhum clube. - ela respondeu, no maior cinismo, ainda abraçando o braço de Edward.

Assenti, tomando mais um pouco do meu sorvete.

- E você? Também nunca te vi por lá. - ela disse.

- Ah, eu só faço parte do clube de leitura, e recuso o jornal da escola em tempo integral. - eu disse. - Mas o Edward aí, é capitão do time de futebol, não é _querido_?

- Ah, é. - ele confirmou.

Tomei mais uma enorme porção do meu sorvete, olhando para minha aliança no centro da mesa, enquanto Barbara dizia que sim, ela sabia, e o quanto Edward era incrível, levando o time à vitória e tudo o mais. _Puxa saco! _

- Nossa, olha só! - eu disse, como se tivesse tido uma grande ideia.

- O quê? - ela perguntou, um pouco alegre demais.

- Eu sei de uma coisa que v... - comecei a dizer, mas Edward me cortou.

- Amor, você vai terminar o seu sorvete? - ele perguntou.

Empurrei o meu enorme sundae pela metade para ele, e peguei o resto do dele, enfiando minha colher no último monte de sorvere da cestinha, com um morango bem no meio. Barbara olhou para nossos sorvetes, e para a aliança no centro da mesa. Eu não era nenhuma expert em relacionamentos, ou em como notar como as pessoas são íntimas, mas acredito que aquela cena deixou bem claro o quanto Edward e eu éramos íntimos. Sério mesmo que ela não ia embora?

- Então, como eu estava dizendo. - eu disse, enfiando o sorvete na boca, e continuando de boca cheia. - Eu sei de uma coisa que você tem como líder de torcida agora.

- O quê? - ela perguntou, de olhos brilhantes.

Edward olhou para mim. Coloquei a cestinha de sorvete vazia no canto, sem nem mesmo dar uma mordida - _que pecado, meu Deus! _- e dei um peteleco na aliança do centro da mesa. Ela parou longe, no meio da grama da sorveteria. Edward parou com a colher na metade do caminho até a boca, olhando o caminho que a aliança fez.

- Um namorado do time de futebol! - eu disse, com falsa empolgação, gesticulando Edward com as mãos. - Faça bom proveito. Quando vocês saem juntos vem uma Barbara e gruda nele feiro carrapato, e não larga. E ele não faz nada a respeito, mas tudo bem. Declaro-os namorado e namorada.

Edward derrubou a colher no sorvete, olhando para mim. Barbara me olhou sorridente. Eu levantei da mesa, bufando, e tomei a trilha que levava até a minha casa.

- Mas Edward! - ouvi Barbara choramingar.

- Me solta, garota! - Edward disse. - BELLA! BELLA, VOLTA AQUI!

Um segundo depois ele estava segurando o meu braço.

- Vem, eu te levo pra casa. - disse.

- Eu sei o caminho para casa! - eu resmunguei, arrancando meu braço das mãos dele. - Vai levar a Barbara, vai!

- Eu não quero levar a Barbara.

- E eu não quero que você me leve.

Voltei a andar, ele se intrometeu na minha frente.

- Vem cá, o que é isso, hein? Por acaso você está com ciúmes?

- Ah, me poupe! - zombei da ideia.

- Então o que é? Eu juro que não entendo, Bella! Num momento você é um doce, no outro vira vinagre!

- Eu já disse que não vou ficar sentada enquanto todo mundo acha que eu sou uma corna. Foi sua ideia agir como se fossemos namorados em todos os lugares, custa fingir respeito também?

- Eu não entendo você! O que eu estava fazendo?!

- ELA ESTAVA GRUDADA NO SEU BRAÇO, FEITO UM BICHINHO DE PELÚCIA! E cadê a porcaria da sua aliança? Foi ideia sua também, seu idiota! Por que é que só eu estava sendo uma trouxa?

- Wow, calma! Eu acho que perdi a minha, só isso.

- É? Eu perdi a minha também, agora estamos quites. Olha só, a Barbara está olhando para cá, e está chorando de verdade! Você é um péssimo, péssimo namorado! Péssimo!

- E você uma péssima namorada!

- SÓ QUE EU NÃO SOU A SUA NAMORADA! A BARBARA QUE É!

- Eu já disse que ela não...

- Vai contar suas histórias para alguém que queira ouvi-las. - o cortei.

- Caramba, para de agir feito uma namoradinha ciumenta. - ele reclamou.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMOR...!

Eu não consegui terminar o que eu ia gritar. E se você quer saber o motivo, é porque Edward me beijou. É, me beijou, com toda aquela coisa de passar um braço pela minha cintura, me puxar para perto, e grudar os lábios aos meus. E aí me beijar de verdade. E aí eu fiz aquela coisa idiota de espalmar as mãos no peito dele, agarrando o tecido de sua camiseta. Só que eu nunca tinha beijado na vida, então eu não sabia o que fazer. Então eu não fiz nada. Eu só fiquei ali, parada, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Porque eu estava tendo o meu primeiro beijo daquele jeito. Não de um jeito bonito, e romântico, com luzes, e música... Mas de uma encenação que desencadeou uma discussão por uma garota idiota.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Anos esperando pelo meu primeiro beijo, e ele se torna isso? Eu quase senti vontade de chorar. Uma vida toda de espera, para um algo tão banal e momentâneo.

Edward quebrou o "beijo", respirando pesadamente, e grudou a testa na minha. Eu fiquei ali, parada, tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido, tentando reverter. Mas não havia como reverter. Estava feito.

- Está mais calma agora? - Edward perguntou, se sentindo vitorioso.

- Vai se ferrar! - gritei para ele.

Quando olhei para a mesa, Barbara não estava mais lá.

- Eu te disse para não me beijar! Nunca! - gritei, passando o braço na boca, como se estivesse me limpando dos lábios dele.

- A não ser que fosse necessário e em público. A Barbara estava olhando!

- Eu não ligo para o que a Barbara pensa! Eu só não quero ser beijada, e nem ter fama de corna!

- Bella...

- Fica longe de mim! Se eu quisesse isso, eu teria um namorado de verdade, e aí eu não podia reclamar. Só que isso é de mentira, Edward!

Ele ficou calado.

- Você acabou de estragar o meu primeiro beijo. Estragou tudo. - eu disse, tentando não soar tão dramática.

- Primeiro beijo? - ele perguntou, chocado. - Primeiro? E como eu estraguei?

- Eu te falei que beijos deviam ter sentimentos! E que deviam ser bonitos e especiais! Você acabou com tudo, só porque queria se exibir pra sua namoradinha.

- Ela não é...

- POUCO ME IMPORTA! - eu gritei, me encolhendo em mim mesma.

Edward juntou um pouco os ombros, mas ficou calado. Parecia pensar. E, um tempo depois, perguntou:

- Você vai querer terminar o namoro? - ele perguntou, um pouco baixo demais.

- _Acordo_, Edward, acordo! - corrigi.

- Que seja! Você vai?

Olhei para ele, sentindo meu coração doer um pouco. Eu não queria terminar e ficar longe dele. Mas também não queria sentir raiva de cada garota que se aproximasse dele.

- Não. Mas eu quero que você se comporte. - declarei.

- Eu vou. - ele disse. - Deixa eu te levar para casa?

- Não. Vai para a _sua _casa, o seu pai deve estar precisando de você. E eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Bella...

- Por favor.

Tornei a andar pela trilha, e ele não voltou atrás de mim. Ouvi a porta do carro dele bater e depois o barulho dos pneus na trilha de pedras. Ele tinha ido embora. Caminhei até em casa me sentindo estranha. Muito estranha. E com um sentimento perigoso quando se tratava de Edward.

Pelo menos eu teria Alice à noite - ela me ajudaria.

**Primeiro de tudo: MUITO OBRIGADA POR CADA UMA DAS REVIEWS, vocês não tem ideia de como me deixam felizes! Eu rio tanto com as reviews, e até me emociono. Gente, juro, vocês me fazem chorar. E quando eu atualizo o email e aparece review nova? Noooossa! Me sinto como criança em véspera de Natal. Eu queria muito, muito ter tempo para responder CADA UMA das reviews. Mas, como eu já mencionei aqui uma vez, estou com alguns problemas familiares (um é bem sério). E, para completar, estou ocupada correndo atrás de faculdade, ou atrás de mais um ano de cursinho, e estou estudando para um concurso público. Do Banco do Brasil, quem também vai fazer toca aqui o/.**

**Então, eu mal estou tendo tempo para postar! Dei uma escapadinha agora, sério, e já tenho que voltar correndo. E não escrevo nada novo desde... Bom, faz um tempinho. Vou tentar usar melhor o meu tempo antes de dormir (que é quando eu escrevo, tenho inspiração só no quarto escuro quando estou com sono – vai entender) e continuar com as capítulos antes de precisar abandonar a fic, porque acho que quando passar no concurso (profetizando aqui, não é SE é QUANDO, opa!) e começar a trabalhar, e ver como fica isso de cursinho/faculdade não vai me restar tempo para escrever. Então... Estou perto de acabar, vou dar o meu melhor. E também para não chegar o dia de postar um capítulo que ainda nem escrevi! Já imaginou o desespero?**

**Eu peço perdão, de verdade. E espero que gostem desse capítulo, de coração. Eu adoro esse capítulo, e tinha várias mudanças para ele em mente, como alguns pensamentos da Bella, outras reações da Esme, e o jeito do primeiro beijo deles. Só posso adiantar que vai ser consertado o primeiro beijo no próximo capítulo (e eu espero que vocês gostem, sério)**

**Como o próximo post, PROVAVELMENTE, vai ser no sábado (vou super tentar para ser no sábado) e no sábado vou tirar uma folguinha à noite, lá pelas 22h (se o computador estiver desocupado) juro que tento responder todas as reviews, inclusive as atrasadas. Mas, caso eu não consiga, eu peço perdão mais uma vez. E perdão também à linda da Lolla que me enviou uma PM que me deixou felicíssima! Flor, eu não consegui responder ainda, juro que respondo assim que tive rum tempinho nem que seja minúsculo. E, as demais, quem quiser falar comigo, pode mandar um email para ****shagomery **** (retire o parênteses, yay) ooou mandar uma PM, porque acho que posso responder PM pelo celular, o que facilita muito para mim, porque eu realmente estou evitando entrar no computador. Como disse, eu vim aqui buscar uns arquivos para estudar, e aproveitei para postar. O email me ajuda mais, porque eu sei que posso responder pelo celular. MAS SÓ SE VOCÊ QUISER FALAR COMIGO, SABE? Eu sou carente de atenção, e ia ser feliz demais, juuuuro juradinho. Mas, não deixe que deixar review, ok? (Não deixe de deixar, nem questiona, please, haha).**

**Agora preciso muito correr. Espero poder postar em breve, e responder às reviews. Sinto saudades de conversar com vocês ;-;**

**Um beijo enoooorme a todas e, muitos números 3, que são corações, hahaha. 333333333**

**Tenham um dia mágico ~***

**P.S: por favor, por favor, por favor, pooooor favooooor não me abandonem se eu demorar um pouquinho para postar, e nem parem de falar comigo e de deixar reviews lindas só porque estou sem tempo para responder. Por favoooooor, estou implorando. Com olhinhos de Gato de Botas e tudo o mais.**

**E, para quem quiser uma dica de filme legal, eu indico O Noivo da Minha Melhor Amiga, porque eu sou obcecaaaaada! Tanto com o livro, quanto com o filme. Talvez porque eu me identifique muito com a personagem principal, Rachel. E a trilha sonora do filme é incrível, e a história envolvente (ok, depende do tipo de pessoa que você é, e ignore os "valores morais" tipo "traição é proibido". Sim, trair é horrível, e quase imperdoável ao meu ver (porque temos que perdoar tudo, maaas não ser trouxa outra vez. Perdoar, sim. Voltar a confiar? Ooooutra história). Mas o filme trata de um assunto diferente, NÃO SÓ de traição, e o desenvolvimento é incrível. E aí está uma heroína TOCÁVEL, VERDADEIRA, INSEGURA, por quem você quer torcer! E o livro é lindo. Aliás, tem citação dele em um próximo capítulo da fic, YAAAY!**

**Agora, quem quiser um livro... Eu vou indicar uma saga, de uma autora que adora Crepúsculo, e por quem eu sou obcecada. Não só com a história. Indico os livros da Saga do Tigre. O primeiro se chama A Maldição do Tigre. MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO. Eu adoro a índia, adoro romance, adoro tigres, adoro magia, ação e uma boa busca por quebra de maldição. Encontrei nesse livro essa combinação, e tudo é perfeeeito! Eu poderia fazer uma resenha do livro, mas isso fica para meu perfil no Skoob.**

**E quem quiser um livro relaxante, de comédia, só para uma "boquinha" de leitura, e não quer entrar em uma saga, maldições e romances cheios de escolhas e profundos demais... Procura-se Um Marido. Ou Fiquei Com Seu Número. Definitivamente. Geeente, lindos, lindos!**

**Ok, essas indicações foram meu pedido de desculpas. E agora,d esculpem por essa nota giganteeesca!**

**Um beijo, gente ;****


	12. Capítulo 11

**EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FANFIC! JURO! Nos vemos lá embaixo ;***

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Naquela noite, eu me entupi de morangos com chocolate, enquanto assistia a Jennifer Aninston fingindo ser a esposa de Adam Sandler, em _Esposa de mentirinha_. Alice tinha que escolher aquele filme mesmo?

- Isso é ridículo! - eu resmunguei com a boca cheia de morangos.

- O quê? - Alice perguntou.

- Está mais do que na cara que eles vão ficar juntos no final. Quer dizer, eles estão fingindo, mas olha a afinidade que eles têm! O coco não vai cair, eles vão conseguir, vão dar um olhar de "olha você"... Viu só? Acabou de acontecer! Eles têm química! Seria ridículo se eles não ficassem juntos. Eles se conhecem, e se amam, e não estão fingindo se amar. Foi que nem quando eles disseram aquelas coisas legais sobre o outro há uns cinco minutos.

- Wow, acho que você comeu morangos com chocolate demais. - ela disse.

- Alice! - choraminguei.

Ela olhou para mim, me passando mais um lencinho para enxugar lágrimas que eu nem sabia por que estava derramando.

Talvez eu soubesse. Talvez eu só quisesse negar, porque aceitar seria difícil demais. Mas... Hipoteticamente aceitando aquilo que eu não sei... Eu gosto de Edward. Hipoteticamente falando, porque isso não é verdade. E eu estava extremamente sentimental e rabugenta e, para dizer o mínimo, triste, porque ele tinha estragado algo com o qual eu havia sonhado a minha vida inteira - mesmo que nunca admitisse o quanto eu sonhava em encontrar o amor de verdade. E ele nem mesmo pediu desculpas por isso.

- Você reclama do filme, mas não vê a própria situação. Você e o Edward...

- Nem sequer mencione o nome dele.

Ela levantou as mãos na defensiva. Eu me encolhi no sofá, enfiando quatro morangos de uma só vez na boca. O filme continuou. E, como era de se esperar, eles ficaram juntos no final. _Que surpresa! _

- Eu voto por assistirmos algum filme com explosões e romance nenhum. Tipo...

- Um amor para recordar. - Alice me cortou, com os olhos brilhando.

Não importa o quanto eu resmunguei, foi o filme que assistimos. Eu até usei a desculpa de _"Alice, já são três da manhã... E se a gente fosse dormir?"_, mas nada adiantou. E eu tive vontade de me jogar do sofá quando Jamie disse "Não se apaixone por mim". Foi o que eu disse a Edward.

Falando em Edward...

Meu celular tocou, anunciando uma chamada. O nome de Edward apareceu no visor.

- Ele te liga às três da manhã?! - Alice perguntou, surpresa, tomando o telefone de minhas mãos.

- Alô, amor da minha vida, razão do meu viver, bebezinho! - ela disse, com uma vozinha irritante de criança. Depois começou a gargalhar. - Oi, Edward. É, a minha voz não parece nada com a dela... Ela está sim. Aí depende, tem alguma Barbara com você? Mas é claro que ela contou, eu sou a melhor amiga dela! Vocês, homens, não entendem nada mesmo... Porque ela tem direitos... Ok, ela está com uma cara de quem vai me matar... Acho melhor devolver o celular dela. Sei... Ai, ele disse? Convence a Bella então! Não, deixa que eu ligo para ele... Não, não, liga você, é melhor.

- Alice!

- Calma, Bella. Vou passar pra ela, Edward, prepara o coração.

- Ai, que desagradável, Alice.

Ela mandou um beijinho para mim.

- Oi.

_- Oi... Está se divertindo? _- a voz de Edward disse, baixa, do outro lado da linha

Sentei no sofá, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Estou...

_- Que bom para você. Pelo menos um de nós está se divertindo esta noite._

- Você não?

Eu o ouvi respirar do outro lado da linha, e quando senti meu coração das cambalhotas, resolvi acabar com isso.

- O que você disse para Alice?

_- Que vai ter uma festa amanhã e Jasper perguntou se ela podia ir. E, na verdade, eu só te liguei para te avisar. Você fica bem brava quando eu aviso encima da hora._

- Festa de quem?

_- Da Jessica. Todo o time vai. Eu não vou a muitas festas, então tem algumas que preciso ir... Você acha que consegue ir?_

- Acho que sim, mas vou ter que ver com a minha mãe.

_- Iria ser muito legal, se você fosse..._

Meu sorriso se alargou, e eu desabei no sofá, imediatamente esquecendo porquê estava com raiva dele.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. Está tarde, porque você não está dormindo?

_- Insônia. Eu estava preocupado com você, brava comigo._

- Não acredito.

_- E estava vendo revistas com mulheres peladas._

- Nisso eu acredito.

_- Uau, que imagem legal você tem de mim._

- A imagem que você merece.

Ouvi-o rir do outro lado da linha, e não consegui segurar um sorriso. A risada dele era tão gostosa, chegava a ser contagiosa.

- E como estão as coisas na sua casa?

Ele respirou fundo, antes de responder:

_- Agora está tudo bem. É como se hoje à tarde nem tivesse acontecido. Eu trouxe torta de morango para ela, e a gente assistiu Esposa de Mentirinha... Essas coisas deixam ela mais calma._

- Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso. E eu também estava vendo esse filme. Alice me forçou.

_- E aí você ficou se derretendo em casa ceninha de amor._

- Não fiquei, não! Eu não me derreto em ceninhas de amor.

_- Sei, tá bom. _- ele disse, mas tenho certeza de que não tinha acreditado.

- A BELLA ESTÁ RABUGENTA! E A CULPA É SUA! - Alice gritou no telefone.

Ouvi Edward rir.

- _Eu peço desculpas à Alice. E, mais uma vez, desculpe pela minha mãe. Ela não tomou os remédios hoje, ela ficou sensível demais._

- Não tem problema. - eu disse.

Ficou silêncio de novo. E Alice começou a bater o pé na minha frente.

- Acho que temos que desligar... Alice está impaciente. - eu disse.

_- Te vejo amanhã à noite. Passo na sua casa às sete._

- Ok, tchau.

_- Hasta la vista, baby._

Desliguei o telefone, rindo. Alice olhou para mim com um olhar que dizia "Eu sabia!", embora eu não soubesse o que ela sabia.

- O que foi? - perguntei, desistindo.

- Você, toda fofa, sorridente... E ele te liga às três da manhã? Parece namoro de verdade para mim. - ela desatou.

- Ai, Al, nada a ver! Você exagera, o namoro é só fingimento.

- Vocês dois ultrapassaram o vale do fingimento! Estão no vale da verdade! E do amor, que lindo!

Rolei os olhos. Quando Alice começava, só tinha uma coisa que a fazia parar de falar besteiras: desviar do assunto. E que maneira melhor de desviar do assunto, do que perguntando a ela sobre Jasper?

- Então, Jasper quer que você vá a festa... - comentei.

Ela parou de falar imediatamente, e despejou seu minúsculo corpo ao meu lado, no sofá.

- Ai, Bells... - ela suspirou. - Ele é um sonho!

Sorri para ela. Ela corou.

- Sabe... No dia do jogo, ele me levou ao Bobo's Burger, e nós conversamos a noite inteira!

- Só conversaram? Sei...

- Claro, claro, rolou tipo uma sessão amasso no carro dele, mas não fique com a imagem errada de mim! Você sabe que eu ainda sou virgem! - ela se defendeu.

- Ei, eu não disse nada! Relaxa aí, dona celibato.

Ela riu. Agarrou meu braço e suspirou.

- Será que ele gosta de mim? - perguntou.

- Al, ele te procurou quase todo dia depois da noite do jogo... Eu acho que está mais do que óbvio que ele gosta.

- Bella, não é porque acontece nos seus livros, que é assim na vida real.

- Alice! Não fala dos meus bebês! E, olha para mim! Não estou falando porque acontece nos meus livros. Eu estou falando porque ele teria que ser louco para não gostar de você.

Ela alargou o sorriso.

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo todo! - exclamou.

- É, eu tenho que ser, você é uma concorrente e tanto!

- Ai, que bonitinha! O Edward te faz tão melosa que você até me elogia de volta!

- Não fala besteira! Aliás, falando em meloso, tira esse filme daí, não quero ver o Landon sofrer, ele é perfeito demais. Tenho um filme melhor. - repliquei, levantando do sofá.

- Melhor que Um Amor Para Recordar? Qual filme você tem?

Abri minha gaveta bagunças e, de bem lá no fundo, no canto, arranquei um DVD, mostrando a Alice.

- MAGIC MIKE! - exclamei.

Alice soltou um gritinho animado, e eu a mandei calar a boca. Meus pais estavam dormindo! Ela colocou o DVD animada, e eu me joguei no sofá, preparada para ser seduzida por Channing Tatum, Mathew McConaughey, e qualquer outro bonitão que estivesse no filme. Distração fútil. Era exatamete o que eu queria.

Alice se jogou ao meu lado e, com a bacia de salgadinhos nas mãos e os olhos fixos na tela - de cenas bem _legais_, se você quer saber -, ela não ouviu meu celular apitar. (E, só para constar, eu estava tão concentrada no filme - de cenas bem _legais_, como eu já mencionei - que só percebi o celular porque ele vibrou na minha mão.

_De: Edward_

_Só pra você saber, eu estava olhando as suas lindas fotos nos anuários. O seu cabelo na foto do ano passado é melhor do que um filme de terror. Eu e Emmett não vamos dormir por semanas!_

Eu ri muito com a mensagem dele - o que Alice não pareceu perceber, e se percebeu, não disse nada. Voltando a mim mesma, odiei como a mensagem dele me fez rir. Joguei o celular para longe e concentrei-me na visão de Channing Tatum sem camisa. _Ótima distração._

_Exatamente o que eu precisava._

Edward quem?

**Okok, vai ter muita gente (ou não) que vai ficar tipo "Nossa, esse capítulo deveria ter sido sábado", não vai? Não? Estou exagerando então? YAAAAY! Eu estava assim, gente. Mil perdões, não consegui tempo no sábado. EEEE tenho um tempinho agora e estou muito empolgada para responder reviews, então... REVIEWS TIME! (vai ter recadinho depois das reviews)**

**(E, claro, antes que eu possa esquecer, avisem sempre que quiserem um POV Edward, valeu galerinha? MAS com a condição de que, sempre que pedirem um POV Edward eu peço uma semana para poder escrevê-lo e postá-lo. Se tudo der certo, próximo post Quarta-feira ;D')**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS! 333**

**Christye-Lupin****: **Esclarecemos já o que a Esme tem, né? HAHAHA. Cê viu, menina? Mó inteligente o Edward, mano! HAHAHA. Vamos ver ele se formando, YAAAY! É, também fiquei com raiva do Ed pelo que ele fez no parque, mas logo ele conserta tudo (: Eu acho que meio que dei mesmo a impressão de que ia abandonar a fic, né? Mas juro que não falei nesse sentido, e nem pretendo abandonar a fic, jamais! Me divirto muito escrevendo, e fico muito feliz que você goste, então não, não quero abandoná-la. Se eu abandonar vai ter que ser porque não tá sobrando nem 5 minutos no meu dia, sabe? E isso é meio impossível de acontecer, certo? HAHAHA. Juro que não vou abandonar, juradinho!

**Polly Salvatore: **Eu até diria que me adicionar no Face seria um abuso se, algumas das minhas melhores amizades não tivessem nascido no ramo de fanfics. Então me passa seu Face que eu te adiciono, pode ser? :D (já estou empolgadíssima!)

**Marjorie: **E aí, curtiu o POV do Edward de conhecer a família? HAHAHA. Francês! Por isso é lindo! Eu sou apaixonada pela França! E aquele idioma, e as músicas... Tudo lindo! Uau, Pérola? Seu nome é muito mágico, garota! E você também é, dá pra perceber como você é um doce. O meu nome é Gabriela, significa Enviada por Deus. Um ótimo significado, né? Tipo, enviada por Deus e tudo o mais, mas não é pérola! HAHAH. Simplesmente adoro o seu nome. E agora que sei o significado então! Continue postando reviews, por favor! Adoro ler suas reviews 333 Eu já tinha escrito aquele capítulo onde a Esme tem um episodio, e não sou boa em outtakes, infelizmente, mas vou tentar escrever um para que fique mais claro... Você acha necessário?

**Vanity nightwish****: **UAAAU, você leu Soul Love? UAAAU! Tirando eu, minha irmã (a quem eu forcei ler, haha) e a amiga que me apresentou este livro não conheço mais ninguém que tenha lido. É tão lindo, né? *-*

**Amanda: **Menina, senti sua falta nos últimos capítulos, viu? RUM! Opa, lê as outras histórias também? Olha que eu posto e cobro, hein? HAHAHA

**Sarab: **Fico feliz *-*

**Joana Patrícia: **Ai, eu fico tão feliz de saber que você está gostando. Mesmo mesmo! Por favor, continue voltando 3 Você viu? Tadinha da Esme, às vezes ela não consegue controlar.

**SusaaCullen: **Se adoram, se amam! HAHAHA Todo mundo adora 2 posts por semana! HAHAHA. É, é muito complicado a Esme. Obrigada por torcer por mim no concurso, relamente significa muuito para mim 33

**Loolla: **Você é a linda da PM! Awwn, te adoro 3

**Valen: **Então continue voltando sempre, que vou sempre trabalhar em capítulos novos *-* Gosta de Fiquei com seu número? Garoota, subiu no meu conceito! Hahaa. Ri muuuito com aquele livro, lindo, não é? *-*

**Guest: **Senti sua falta de novo! HAHAHAHA. Já me apeguei a você, poxa. Que felicidade para mim saber que você gosta, sério!

**Patrícia: **Ai, muito obrigada! Eu espero satisfazer bastante o seu gosto, para que você continue voltando, haha. Tem um capítulo bastante especial (mais para a frente) com a Bella ajudando a mãe do Ed e tals. Adorei escrevê-lo!

**Aline Ag: **Já pensou, menina! Passar pelo drama de apresentar o namorado para a família e o seu pai ainda aparece com a família dele lá! MEU DEUS! Pânico total! E eu vou tentar não encucar tanto, porque você me deixa mais feliz com suas reviews (: Menina, eu sou tããããão ciumenta, que se fosse eu, e tivesse uma garota lá montada encima do meu namorado eu já tinha dado um jeito de tirar ele de lá e mandar ela pastar tipo "SAI DO MEU HOMEM!" e depois, claaaro, matava ele. Quem mandou deixar ela lá? Encarnei a namorada sinistra aqui, haha.

**Nat Salvatore: **Nossa, eu atualizo o email o tempo todo esperando suas reviews, elas me fazem tão tão feliz! Quase te mandei uma PM um dia desses, mas pensei que fosse ser meio intrometisse minha! HAHAHA. Eu sou bastante suspeita para falar de Soul Love, mas ooolha, livro muito fofo, hein? E tocante! Só sei que chorei. Ed humano? Eu classificando ele de panaca e você achando ele humano e bom. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando você disse isso, porque eu fiquei "Wow, que legal, então o meu personagem Edward não é tão inatingível assim, yay!" o que fez eu me sentir uma escritora boa, hahaha. E, olha, é meio difícil fazer eu me sentir assim, sabe? HAHAHA. Poxa, obrigada! Se você aguentar cada capítulo sem pedir redução eu pulo de alegria! Ah, você gostou das histórias? *-* Eu vou trabalhar um pouco mais em "É você que eu quero" e tentar reposta-la em um futuro próximo. No momento estrou trablhando na tradução de uma fic que vou tentar postar logo (linda linda Jalisper, adoro 3) e uma one-shot. AAAI, ADORO CHLOE! Mas, sei la, Snst Blvd eu tenho um carinho especial. Deve ser porque foi a música da audição deles e foi tipo "CHUUUPA, A MÚSICA DELES É INCRIVEL E ELES ENTRARAM NO PROGRAMA!" mas Chloe é tão, awwwn 3. Ai, desculpa, adoooro o Drew, o Keaton é um bebe muito fofo, mas o Wesley tem uma coisa que... Não sei. Tenho um fraco enooorme por ele. Acho que são os olhos dele. Só sei que ele me seduz, muito. O que é estranho, porque como o Drew escreve as músicas, o Drew deveria me seduzir, não sei o que o Wes tem, maaaaaas... Fugia com ele pra Suíça, se ele pedisse (quem dera pedisse!) HAHAHA. Chega do meu fraco pelo Wes (já viu o canal dos meninos? As músicas não lançadas do Drew são liiindas, e o Wes com os covers dele, e o Keaton também). Estou te superando no falar mais. Adoooro que falem demais! Obrigada por tudo, flor 33333 Hmmm, divei no capítulo! HAHAHA. Adoro os apelidos, menina! HAHAHA. Ah, obrigada (: quero muito, muito mesmo passar nesse concurso. E, relaxa, vou abandonar a fic não (: AAAH, que felicidade! Mas vou tentar não postar só uma vez por mês, haha. No m´ximo uma vez por semana ;P Eu adoro fazer referência de filmes/livros na história! Haha. Já tme umas 3 ou 4 por aqui. E pretendo maaaais. Eu meio que esqueci a senha do meu skoob agora, então vou tentar lembrar e te mando por PM depois, ok? ADOOOOORO OS TIIGRES! Ainda não sei se mais o Ren ou o Kish, e acho que jamais saberei. HAHAHA.

**Rafaela Dutra: **Sumindo novamente, né mocinha? Hahaha. Tenta voltar quando der, ok? Sinto sua falta, me afeiçoo a vocês! Wow, livro novo? Desse eu nem sabia, vouprocurar! Comassim! Adoro a Carina! É que a minha vida tem estado uma loucurinha esses dias ;x

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Obrigada! *-* Nossa, fiquei tão feliz com o que você disse, obrigada meesmo! É, de certa forma, a minha primeira fic. Eu já escrevi uma one-shot e tentei reescrever uma fic várias vezes, e outras 2 foram fracasssadas, MAAAS essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo sem me preocupar com normas, e formas e "é obrigatório acontecer isso nesse capítulo", eu simplesmente deixo a história correr, sabe? É uma experiência nova para mim, que bom que você gosta!

**BabiS: **Ai, que fofa! 33 Que bom que você gosta de mim e veio comentar, hahaha. Me faz feliz (: Vou tentar postar com mais frequência então, e não ser malvada com você, haha. Nossa, escrever é muuuito pessoal! Tanto que eu só consigo escrever quando estou sozinha mesmo. Acho tão gostoso quando surge uma nova ideia pra uma historia e é preciso ecsrevê-la! E é legal, um segredo só seu, porque a sua família não sabe das suas história, e não sei, é um lado seu que ninguém conhece! HAHAHA. Fico feliz que me entenda!

**Giovanna: **Awn, obrigada! 333 Eu queria memso escrever uma fic fofa e leve, que deixasse as pessoas feliz (: espero te ver comentando mais vezes por aqui 333

**Ginny M. Weasley: **Opa, maldade vai virar meu sobrenome! HAHAHA. Só que não ;P vou tentar postar com mais frquencia, tá bom? (:

**Juu Malfoy: **Obrigaaaaada *-* Espero continuar te vendo por aqui nas reviews, ok? Gostou desse capitulo?

**RECADINHO:**

**Oi, galera. HAHAHA. Se você chegou até aqui, GUERREIRAA! Então, só queria esclarecer que NÃO, NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC, OK? Jamais, XAMAAAIXXXX. Só se acontecer um apocalipse zumbi, porque aí vou precisar ajudar a salvar o mundo. Ou morrer. O caso é que, até lá, estarei aqui, postando, haha. Eu queria agradecer o carinho de todas vocês. Das que postam reviews, das que me adicionam como leitora favorita, das que adicionam a fic nas listas, das leitoras fantasmas... Todas. (E, se tiver algum cara lendo... How you doing? Alguma chance de você ser tipo um herói apaixonado e romântico no corpo de um cara gatíssimo tipo o Leo diCaprio? Quer dizer, alguma chance de você ser tipo o Gatsby? Me liga! HAHAHA. Se tiver, só obrigada também, meesmo!). Vocês não tem ideia de como me fazem feliz, mesmo. Essa é a primeira, PRIMEIRA história que eu escrevo sem me importar com regras e coisas assim, como eu já disse uma vez, e vocês não sabem como é gratificante ver que tem gente que lê, que gosta! Porque é muito divertido escrever e... Caramba, cada ideia que eu tenho para a fic quase nunca acontece. Sabe aquela história de que os personagens andam sozinhos pelas linhas, fazendo o que querem, e contando a história da forma que acham melhor? É tipo isso. Muitas coisas, quando eu termino de escrever eu fico tipo "Nossa, é isso mesmo? Tá bom, né... Culpa de qualquer um dos personagens isso!" e talvez seja por isso que eu fique insegura. De maneira louca, jamais! Eu sei que os personagens não digitam realmente, e nem são gente de verdade. Parei por aqui, mas eu fico extremamente feliz com cada linha de cada review que eu leio. Desde as mais longas, que são as minhas preferidas, simplesmente adoro coisas grandes, até as linhas mais simples de "posta mais", porque isso quer dizer que estou agradando. Eu não sei mais o que falar, só estou muito emocionada. Um beijo a cada leitora que parou de postar review (se ainda lê a fic), e obrigada a todas.**

**Que você ganhe muitos mas muitos chocolates só por ser uma pessoa incrível, ok? Porque cada uma aqui é mais do que incrível e especial à sua própria maneira. É cedo para dizer que amo a todas? Isso parece brega? Mas juro que é assim! Até as leitoras novas! Quando atualizo o email e recebo um novo review alert fico empolgada. Ou quando atualizo e não tem eu fico "Hmmm, tá faltando review da leitora tal... Será que está tudo bem com ela? Será que ela gostou do capítulo? Ai, Deus" e eu já fico esperando, como se vocês tivessem a orbigação se postar a review. Mas vocês não tem, espero que saibam disso, mas a alegria que vocês me dão é... Não dá para descrever. O apoio que eu senti de algumas leitoras com o concurso que vou prestar, a compreensão com meus problemas... É algo que eu nunca esperei ter de gente que eu nem mesmo convivo todos os dias.**

**Estou ficando piegas demais. Só espero que vocês saibam o quanto são importantes para mim. Assim mesmo, só com um nome em um site. Eu gostaria de pedir, se não fosse demais, que cada uma me contasse alguma coisa sobre si nas reviews... Pode ser? Algum segredo, como é emocionalmente, relacionamentos atuais e antigos, sonhos... Não sei. Só me sinto ansiosa para conhecer algo de vocês. De cada uma. Juro que falo algo sobre mim também, na próxima vez, mas por favor, me deem isso, pode ser?**

**Antes que eu comece a chorar aqui, um beijo gente. E um abraço grande, daqueles bem enormes, e bem apertados mesmo, sabe? Que a gente sente em cada osso, sabe? Mas, já que eu não posso fazer isso, deixo uma música para vocês, e é "You've got a friend", na versão do McFly, porque os meus McGuys tem que aparecer aqui alguma vez (Galaxy Defender aqui, beijos).Ok, tchau, haha.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO BÔNUS, diga olá! Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

- E isso é o que você está vestindo para ir à festa?! - Edward perguntou, parecendo meio zangado.

Era a noite seguinte - noite de sábado para ser exata - sete horas da noite, quando ele passou na minha casa para me levar a festa. Eu tinha decidido que estava cansada de me arrumar de verdade, como uma boa garota, só porque ele me pediu. Então eu tratei de colocar uma calça de moletom do meu pai, e uma camiseta de yoga da minha mãe. Prendi o meu cabelo em um nó, no topo da cabeça, extremamente bagunçado, e calcei meu Ked's vermelho, lindo, perfeito. Devia ser a única peça arrumada em mim. Eu estava uma bagunça - exceto meu rosto maquiado. Ah, espera aí, uma pele perfeita é essencial, ok? Palavras de Alice. Edward, ao contrário de mim, estava impecável. Calças jeans, tênis casual, camisa verde - o que era ótimo para os olhos dele - e jaqueta do time de futebol. E o cabelo dele estava desgrenhado - o que, em caras como Edward, só ajudava.

- É, por que, algum problema? - repliquei, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Edward passou as mãos no cabelo nervoso.

- É só que, a essa altura, aquela garota do parque, ontem, já deve ter espalhado para Deus e o mundo que nós brigamos, e pelo que você disse, terminamos. Eu não posso levar você a festa desse jeito! Eles vão achar que nós terminamos, de fato! Ou que você manda em mim, sei lá. - ele disse.

- É? E daí? Deixe que pensem! É a minha aparência, estou atestando individualidade.

- Bella! - ele gritou, pegando meu pulso. - Eu já te disse que trabalhei na minha porcaria de imagem no colégio, não estraga isso!

Ele parecia realmente bravo. Ele soltou o meu pulso, como se estivesse jogando lixo fora. Respirou fundo, e virou para mim.

- Você quer que eu me troque? - perguntei, com uma voz doce.

- Não, não, me desculpa. Eu exagerei.

- Na verdade, acho que eu exagerei. - eu disse, rindo.

Ele não riu.

- Você se veste como quiser, Bella, eu retiro essa coisa idiota. Você é única demais para ficar se vestindo como as outras garotas. Acho que todo mundo deveria saber disso.

- Mas e o que eles vão falar?

- Pelo menos eu namoro uma garota de opinião, e não uma robô. - ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Olhei para dentro do carro e sabia que eu não podia entrar.

- Ed, me desculpa, eu exagerei. - eu disse, outra vez. - Eu não posso ir à festa desse jeito.

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Eu só me vesti assim para atestar a minha individualidade, e para você, justamente, tirar a condição com as minhas roupas. Mas eu não sou louca a ponto de ir assim a uma festa. A Alice me mataria!

- O que isso quer dizer? - ele perguntou.

- Que você espera aqui mais dois minutos, porque a Alice separou uma "roupa de festa" para mim, e eu vou lá dentro vestir.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... - ele resmungou, quando eu corri de volta para casa.

Eu sabia que tinha sido besteira o que eu fiz. Mas, além de provocá-lo e ganhar o direito de vestir o que eu quisesse, eu, sinceramente, queria que ele dissesse algo do tipo "Não posso te levar a festa desse jeito, vai se trocar agora!", e então eu diria "Não!", entraria em casa e perderia a festa.

Eu nunca tinha ido a uma festa na vida. E, para ser sincera, pelo o que eu via em filmes e seriados, eu não estava muito empolgada.

Alice tinha separado um minishort (sério, mini é eufemismo; fiquei com a impressão de estar com o útero de fora) e uma blusa vermelha um pouco colada no busto e mais solta a partir da cintura, com mangas até o cotovelo (sério, deu até a impressão de que eu tinha peitos, o que foi legal). A blusa combinava com o meu Ked's, o que eu achei legal. Soltei o meu cabelo - que caiu em longas ondas pelas minhas costas - e apliquei batom vermelho. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Se eu fosse loira, e uns 8cm mais alta, eu poderia até parecer com a Taylor Swift (se você acrescentasse talento e doçura ao conjunto; é, eu sou uma grande fã da Taylor). Para ser sincera... Eu gostei do que vi. Mas estava bastante insegura com o tamanho do short. Quer dizer, eu não fazia academia, nem era líder de torcida... Bom, se Alice disse que estava _ok_, e tão estava ok.

- Uau. - Edward sibilou quando eu saí de casa e andei até o carro.

Ele arregalou os olhos, olhando para as minhas pernas.

- Qual o problema agora? - perguntei, fazendo pose de durona, mas realmente insegura.

- Nada. É... As suas pernas realmente querem aparecer, né? - ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Foi o short que Alice escolheu. Se você quiser eu posso colocar a calça de moletom de novo. - brinquei, mas só porque eu estava insegura como se tivesse treze anos de novo, e meu corpo não estava se desenvolvendo (ainda não se desenvolveu, mas, bom, uma hora você aceita que não vai se desenvolver, e é desse jeito mesmo).

- Acredite, conhecendo os garotos do time eu quase desejo a calça de volta. - ele murmurou, baixo demais.

Eu achei que não tivesse entendido bem, porque aquilo soou como um elogio. Não que eu entendesse mesmo de elogios. Bom, não os que não envolviam "anjo", "princesa", "vida", "amor" e "como uma deusa" no meio. Ou algo explícito tipo "Você é linda". Porque, você sabe, nos livros, quando um cara faz um elogio, é sempre algo irreal, como:

"- _Você é linda. Absoluta e inacreditavelmente bonita da maneira mais original e natural. Você se parece com uma daquelas garotas do sabonete Ivory. Lembra daqueles anúncios?... Você é provavelmente muito jovem para lembrar. Você é como uma modelo da J. Crew. Completamente natural."_

**(O Noivo da Minha Melhor Amiga, de Emily Giffin. Página 131, diálogo entre Dex e Rachel. Capítulo Nove. Parágrafo 12. N/A: uma das minhas cenas preferidas, de um livro que eu adoro.)**

Então, fora dos livros, e dos filmes, e dos seriados, e das infinidades irreais, eu não tinha nenhuma experiência. Então para ter certeza, eu tive que perguntar:

- O quê?

E Edward respondeu.

- Ahn... Nada. Nada. Belo par de pernas, Swan.

Então eu corei, e entrei no carro, sem saber se tinha sido mesmo um elogio. E se o _"belo par de pernas, Swan"_ tinha sido ironico. Bom, acho que nunca saberei.

- E eu achando que você era toda puritana. - Edward comentou, quando dobrávamos a esquina.

- Como é que é?

- Vestidos no joelho, calças jeans folgadas... E aí você me aparece com essas pernas! E peladas, ainda por cima. Eu estou chocado.

E lá estava ele de novo. E eu também. Aquilo era um elogio? Não parecia com um.

- Você me confunde! - desabafei. - Se eu tenho pernas tão horríveis assim, volta para casa que eu visto uma calça!

- _Horríveis?_ - Edward repetiu, dando uma boa olhada nas minhas pernas. - Eu tenho _várias_ palavras para as suas pernas, e, acredite, "horríveis" não é uma delas. Com certeza não é uma delas.

Cruzei os braços e olhei pela janela, desistindo. Talvez eu não devesse entender mesmo. Aquilo não era um elogio, e eu iria ficar extremamente chateada quando descobrisse.

- Os garotos te comeriam viva, se tiverem a chance. - ele disse, estacionando o carro. - Não sai de perto de mim, tá bom?

- Tá. - resmunguei, emburrada.

Ele saiu do carro, e correu até o meu lado, para abrir a porta. Passou o braço pela minha cintura e caminhou comigo até a entrada da casa enorme, cheia de luzes, pessoas e com música muito alta.

- Eu sei que não disse isso direito, mas... Você está, tipo, muito bonita mesmo. - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Legal você dizer isso depois de jogar meus vestidos na lama. - sussurrei de volta.

- EDWARD, MEU IRMÃO! - gritou um garoto, com a jaqueta do time. É, ele devia ser do time.

- E AÍ, JASON! - Edward devolveu no mesmo tom de voz, soltando minha cintura.

Eles fizeram um cumprimento cheio de urros e gritos de guerra, e outros garotos se juntaram a eles. Eu fiquei lá, no canto, parada. Pareceu uma eternidade, até Edward voltar com o braço ao meu redor e continuar o caminho para dentro da casa. E aquilo aconteceu mais três vezes. _Três!_

- Acho que agora já foi todo mundo. - ele desculpou-se, na quarta vez.

- É bom que seja! Eu quero sentar. E alguma coisa para beber. - reclamei.

- Só tem álcool. - ele sussurrou.

- O quê?!

- Essas festas... As bebidas são "batizadas", ou são álcool puro. O máximo que eu posso conseguir para você é água. - ele gritou, tentando falar mais alto que a batida da música.

Murchei no sofá, com Edward ao meu lado. As luzes estavam me deixando tonta. Procurei Alice por todo o lugar, mas parece que ela ainda não havia chegado.

- Eu vou ver se acho um refrigerante! - Edward gritou outra vez.

Fiz um sinal positivo com o polegar para ele. Ele levantou e se foi, deixando o espaço vazio ao meu lado. Por todo lugar onde eu olhava tinha gente dançando - na verdade, se esfregando umas nas outras - com bebidas nas mãos. Eram só adolescentes, por favor! E a maioria iria dirigir depois. É, eu estava certa em não gostar dessas festas.

- Oi. Sozinha aqui?

Virei-me para o lado, de onde a voz tinha vindo. Era um garoto, sentado no lugar de Edward. Ele estava cheirando a álcool, o que era ridículo, considerando que a festa tinha "acabado" de começar (mas na verdade estava "começando" desde as três da tarde, quando os pais de Jessica saíram).

- Na verdade, eu estou com... - tentei dizer, mas ele não me deixou terminar.

- Eu estava te olhando ali. Gostei das suas pernas. E de todo o resto. - ele disse, colocando a mão encima de mim.

Olhei bem para a cara dele. Ele não era feio, e não se vestia mal. E provavelmente era alguém agradável, quando não estava bêbado. Tirei a mão dele e disse.

- Valeu, mas eu já...

- Sério, por que a gente não vai para um lugar mais reservado ver se essas pernas ficam mesmo tão bem ao redor da minha cintura quanto eu acho que elas ficam? - ele disse, com os lábios perto demais do meu ouvido.

A mão dele subiu pela minha coxa, e eu tive que dar um empurrão nele, para ele se tocar. Foi aí que Edward apareceu, me levantando do sofá pela mão.

- Ela é minha. Vaza! - ele disse ao garoto.

Ele não pareceu se convencer - ou estava apenas grogue demais.

- Um cara do time, sério? Que clichê! Que tal uma competição pela dama de pernas de dias? - ele disse.

Edward o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e o arrancou do sofá.

- Eu não vou falar de novo! Vaza!

O garoto levantou as mãos, em defesa, deu meia volta e se foi. Edward se jogou no sofá, me levando no caminho.

- Eu disse que eles iam cair matando encima de você.

- Ele estava bêbado. Ei, o que é "dama de pernas de dias"? - perguntei.

- Ah, é uma expressão que significa que suas pernas são longas. Vem de uma música que diz _"And legs that went on for days"*._

***(e pernas que se estendiam por dias). Verso de uma música chamada "Into Your Arms", da banda The Maine. N/A: adooooooro essa música!**

- Interessante.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Aqui, eu não achei nenhum refrigerante, mas isso é a coisa mais fraca que tem aqui. E tem gosto de refrigerante.

Ele me entregou uma garrafa de _Smirnoff Ice_, e ficou com a outra. Eu dei um gole enorme - estava morrendo de sede - e fiquei surpresa com o gosto agradável que tinha. Tanto que tomei o resto da garrafa praticamente em um só gole.

- Pega outra pra mim. - falei, entregando a ele a garrafa vazia.

- Wow, vai com calma aí. É fraco só até a segunda garrafa! - ele avisou.

Usei o mesmo truque de persuasão que usei no parque, no dia em que firmamos o acordo. Como um patinho, Edward levantou e me trouxe outra garrafa. Sorri, vitoriosa. Eu realmente deveria usar mais isso.

- Bella! - Alice exclamou, se jogando no meu colo, no sofá.

- Oi, Alice. - eu disse, a empurrando para o lugar vago ao meu lado. - Você está com um cheiro estranho.

Ela começou a rir.

- É, eu tomei umas coisas por aí.

- O quê? Alice, tudo aqui em álcool!

- Eu sei, Bella, foi por isso que eu tomei! Você devia tomar alguma coisa também, pra ver se deixava de ser chata.

- Valeu.

Ela apertou minhas bochechas.

- Ai, que bonitinha! Você é tão fofa, sabia Bella?

Assenti. Alice estava bêbada. Não era uma coisa que se via todo dia. Ela começou a rir de novo. Pedi a ela que não saísse do lugar, e fui procurar por Edward. Eu ia avisá-lo de Alice e dizer que, já que Jasper não estava tomando conta dela, era melhor eu levá-la para casa.

Fiz o caminho até o que pareceu ser a cozinha - as bebidas deviam estar lá. E edward também estava! Só que a Jessica estava com o dedo encima dele, passeando pelo corpo dele. Tipo aquelas provocações que a gente vê nos filmes, que termina em beijos e camas.

_Muito bonito!_

Eu fico no sofá, e ele ali na cozinha, conversando com ela.

Eu fui toda nervosa para cima deles, só que tinha esse cara na frente. Ele também devia estar bêbado. Será que só tem gente bêbada nesse lugar?

- Com licença! - pedi ao cara.

- Toda, princesa. - ele disse, saindo do caminho.

Mas no momento em que eu passei, ele me agarrou pelo quadril e me apoiou contra a parede, enfiando o nariz no meu pescoço. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele era muito pesado.

- Me solta! Cara, olha só, o meu namorado está ali conversando com a Jessica, eu preciso ir lá e...

- Ele deixou você sozinha e está conversando com outra garota? Acho que ele não sabe valorizar o que tem...

Aí ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço. _Que nojo! _Eu empurrei-o de novo, mas ele parece ter entendido errado, já que me apertou mais contra a parede. Então eu gritei "Me solta!" de novo, mas ele não entendia. Eu estava pronta para dar uma joelhada no seu ponto vital, quando olhei de volta para Jessica e Edward. Ela estava rindo, e Edward olhou para o lado. E aí ele me viu. _Pelo amor de Deus! _

Levantei o meu joelho para bater no cara encima de mim, e Edward correu até mim.

- O que é isso? - ele perguntou, chocado.

Eu soltei um tipo de grito parecido com um grasnado.

- Tira ele daqui! - pedi.

Então ele tirou. Ele puxou o cara de cima de mim, e ele simplesmente conseguiu.

- Ei! Eric! Ela é minha, cara! - ele gritou para o cara.

O tal de Eric levantou as mãos na defensiva.

- Ela estava sozinha. - ele disse, como se justificasse.

_Que idiota! Que nojo! _Eu não conseguia parar de esfregar o meu pescoço, querendo me livrar dos vestígios dele.

Edward deu um soco no maxilar dele. O tal de Eric caiu no chão.

- NÃO TOCA NA MINHA GAROTA! - Edward gritou. - Olha lá, a Jessica está sozinha, e bêbada! Vai lá!

Olhei bem para o rosto de Edward. Ele estava mesmo oferendo a Jessica, simples assim? Ele não disse mais nada, só pegou a minha mão e me puxou para a porta da cozinha, que dava para algum tipo de jardim. No caminho alguns idiotas gritaram:

- OOOOOO! Olha o Edward!

- Vai lá garanhão!

Edward me jogou - isso, me jogou - encima de um banco e sentou do meu lado com a cabeça nas mãos. Eu quis dizer algo, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ele parecia um pouco transtornado.

- Acho que não gosto de festas. - arrisquei.

- Eu odeio essas festas! - ele praticamente rugiu.

Algumas pessoas - muito poucas - que também estavam no jardim, entraram na cozinha. Talvez elas tenham percebido que Edward não estava muito bem.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntei depois de um tempo.

Toquei no ombro dele. Ele se retraiu com o meu toque, e eu tirei a mão rapidamente. Ele olhou para mim, ainda parecia bravo.

- Não, não está tudo bem! - ele bradou. - Isso é estranho demais para estar tudo bem!

- O quê? Quer me falar?

- Você! Você é estranha! - ele disse, levantando do banco.

Me encolhi. _Eu era estranha_. Tínhamos finalmente chegado no ponto. Aquilo doeu no meu peito, e eu senti meus olhos arderem. Engoli em seco.

- Não, não você! - ele tentou de novo, numa voz mais calma, olhando para mim. - Como você faz eu me sentir, entende?

Chacoalhei a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Ele sentou de novo ao meu lado. Eu não me atrevi a dizer uma só palavra. A minha voz podia me trair e eu estava lutando com todas as minhas forças para não chorar.

- Você é a primeira garota com quem eu realmente me importo. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar o Eric encima de você, entende? Ver ele encima de você foi... Não foi legal. Vamos pôr assim.

- Como todas as vezes que tinha garotas com você? Tipo a Jessica agora há pouco? - falei. A minha voz tremeu um pouco no final, mas sem danos irreversíveis. Fingi tossir.

Edward abriu um sorriso e passou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

- Tipo isso. - disse.

Assenti.

- Eu só não quero que você fique com uma imagem ruim de mim. Por acaso eu não saio batendo nas pessoas. Mas você é importante. - ele continuou.

- Valeu. - agradeci, ironicamente. - Você apertou bastante o meu braço. Olha só, está vermelho.

Mostrei a ele o meu braço. Parecia que ia ficar um pouco roxo, mas não estava doendo - só ardendo um pouco. Ele fechou a mão delicadamente ao redor do apertão vermelho e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Desculpe. - disse.

- Tudo bem. - eu falei.

Mas ele não desviou o olhar. Continuou me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes profundos. Eu estava um pouco desconfortável, para ser sincera. Sentia como se ele pudesse ser capaz de ver a minha alma.

- Tem que ser porque você é minha amiga, tem que ser. - ele murmurou, mas pareceu mais para si mesmo do que para quem ouvisse.

- O quê? - eu perguntei.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, soltando meu braço e meus ombros, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Eu não sou bom em ter amizades. Bom, não amizades onde eu não tenha que ficar fingindo. Então eu não tenho amigos de verdade, só... Gente como o Eric. - ele disse.

- O Eric é seu amigo?

- Para o pessoal do time, é.

- Estranho. - comentei.

- Muito.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu fiquei em silêncio. A música dentro da casa estava tão alta que os vidros da janela tremiam.

- Eu não finjo com você, sabe? - ele disse, de repente. - Você sabe sobre a minha família, eu faço tudo para te irritar, e não para te agradar, como eu faço com todo mundo... E eu não me importo.

- Ai! Valeu. - eu disse, sendo irônica.

- Não! Não desse jeito! É só que... Eu me sinto bem com você. Eu não preciso fingir que sou simpático, ou me preocupar com o que você vai pensar de mim, principalmente se souber da minha família... Porque você não se importa. Você só se importa comigo, e não com o jeito como as coisas são para mim. Você só gosta mesmo da Alice, tem ela como única amiga, veste o que quer, não está nem aí para o que as pessoas vão falar... E você fala cada asneira que, sinceramente, às vezes eu tenho vontade de te mandar calar a boca. E você é grossa, e finge que não se importa com nada, mas eu sei que você é defensora dos desgarrados. E tão chata que até doi.

- De novo: valeu!

Ele riu.

- Eu gosto disso em você. E você me faz bem. Acho que isso faz uma amizade, não faz? - ele perguntou.

Olhei para ele, chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Agora eu me sinto mal. Você aqui, me "elogiando", até me chamou de chata, que fofo! - brinquei. - E eu aqui, só pela farsa.

Ele riu mais, olhando para mim.

- Faz. Isso faz uma ótima amizade. Especialmente se você consegue aguentar tudo o que eu falo sem dizer uma só vez "Cala a boca, Bella". É a frase favorita da Alice. - eu disse.

Ele me abraçou, e eu o abracei de volta. Eu não sabia quando, mas ele tinha se tornado tão importante para mim, quanto qualquer outra coisa que eu pudesse imaginar - ou Alice, que era o melhor exemplo de pessoa favorita que eu tinha. E, se lá estava ele, me chamando de amiga, quem era eu para negar tudo o que eu também sentia?

E aí eu lembrei.

- Alice! - exclamei.

- O quê? - Edward perguntou.

- Alice! O Jasper deixou ela sozinha, ela estava bêbada, eu tinha ido falar com você, para avisar que eu ia para casa com Alice, porque eu não podia deixar ela sozinha e... Caramba, vem!

Eu tinha esquecido completamente de Alice, depois do que tinha acontecido. Que ótima amiga que eu sou! Puxei Edward pela mão, e nós entramos na cozinha, e depois na sala, procurando por Alice. Os mesmo idiotas que tinham gritado quando nós saímos, gritaram também quando nós entramos. Alice não estava no sofá, não estava no banheiro, e eu estava com medo de olhar nos quartos do andar de cima. Procurei pela janela, e nem sinal dela. No sofá agora só tinham casais fazendo coisas que seria horrível mencionar aqui.

Peguei meu celular, discando o número de Alice. No quarto toque, atenderam.

- Alice? Alô? - chamei.

_- Oi, quem é? _- disse uma voz masculina.

Meu coração entrou em pânico.

- É a Bella, a melhor amiga dela, quem é que tá falando?!

- _Oi, Bella, é o Jasper._

Meu coração se acalmou mais.

- Jasper? A Alice tá com você?

_- Ela está... Mais ou menos. Ela desmaiou, eu estou levando ela para casa._

- Ela desmaiou? Você deixou ela bêbada, e sozinha!

_- Ela tinha dito que queria comer batata frita, eu só fui tirar o carro! _- ele se defendeu. - _Quando eu voltei ela estava sozinha, desmaiada no sofá._

Me senti terrível, culpada até não poder mais.

- Você disse que está levando ela para onde?

_- Para casa dela._

- Não! Não, não, não, não, não! Você sabe onde eu moro?

_- Não... Bella, eu preciso desligar, eu estou dirigindo._

- Espera! Não leva ela para casa, os pais dela vão matá-la se ela chegar desmaiada e com você no carro! Escuta, sabe o Parque Central? Eu moro uma rua acima, no sentido do Shopping, conhece?

- _Sei._

- É uma casa grande, branca, azul e amarela. Eu moro lá. O jardim fica antes do portão de entrada principal, tem uma estátua enorme de dragão do lado da caixa de correio. Você consegue chegar lá?

_- Acho que sim._

- Ótimo. Leva ela para lá, eu chego em dez minutos.

Desliguei. Virei para Edward.

- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir para casa. A Alice desmaiou, e o Jasper está com ela. Ela não pode ir para casa. - eu disse.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu já queria ir embora mesmo.

Fomos até o carro dele, e ele dirigiu até a minha casa - em menos de dez minutos. Mas foi ótimo, porque o carro de Jasper já estava lá. Eu saí do carro, correndo até o carro preto parado em frente à estátua de dragão.

- Bela casa. - Jasper disse.

- Obrigada, meu pai é tipo rico. Cadê ela?

- Ali atrás. Ela vomitou.

- Ai, Alice!

Abri a porta traseira e Edward me ajudou a tirá-la de lá.

- E aí, Ed! - Jasper cumprimentou.

- Sério, gente, que tal levarmos a Alice para dentro, e depois vocês fazem suas coisas de rapazes? - cortei.

Jasper fez uma cara para Edward que claramente dizia "Caramba, essa é braba". Mas eles me ajudaram. Na verdade, levaram a Alice para mim. E subiram até o meu quarto, e a colocaram na cama.

- Não! - gritei. - Ela está vomitada! Vem, me dá ela, ela precisa de um banho!

Eu a levei até o banheiro, e ela acordou com a água fria do chuveiro.

- Bella! - reclamou.

- Shhh, você estava tão bêbada que desmaiou. E vomitou! Consegue tomar banho sozinha?

Ela assentiu, embaixo do chuveiro.

- Legal, vou pegar um pijama para você.

Saí do quarto, encontrando Jasper e Edward parados, feito dois bobõs no meio do meu quarto.

- Ela acordou. Vai, desçam, vão para a sala. Eu já vou lá.

Eles desceram. Peguei um pijama para Alice e coloquei no banheiro. Avisei a ela, e então desci para a sala. Fiquei um pouco assustada ao ver a minha mãe falando com os meninos.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou.

- Mãe! - chamei. - Oi, mãe! A Alice estava passando mal, a gente trouxe ela para cá. Ela vai dormir aqui, ok?

Ela assentiu, fechando mais o roupão de seda.

- A festa já acabou? - ela perguntou.

- Estava chata. Só tinha gente bêbada... Pode ir dormir, mãe. Eles também já estavam de saída.

- É verdade, sra. Swan. - disse Edward. - Eu só vim trazer a Bella. Boa noite.

Ele puxou Jasper e eles saíram pela porta. Minha mãe olhou para mim, mas eu estava com a cabeça tão cheia por causa dessa noite, que levantei as mãos, dei de ombros e voltei para o quarto.

Alice deitou e dormiu. Eu rolei na cama por uns dez minutos. Meu celular vibrou. Uma mensagem.

_"De: Edward_

_Eu até jogaria pedras na sua janela, mas estou com medo de errar e acordar a sua mãe. Eu estou aqui embaixo, desce aqui. Quero te dar uma coisa."_

Queria me dar uma coisa? No meio da noite? Ele deveria ir para casa. Deveria _estar _em casa.

Mas eu desci. Saí do quarto e desci as escadas o mais silenciosamente que eu consegui. E quando abri a porta, Edward estava do outro lado. Pegou a minha mão e me levou para o jardim.

- Olha, a lua está bonita hoje, não está? - ele disse, apontando para o céu.

Eu assenti, olhando confusa para ele, as flores ao nosso redor (que jardineiro bom a minha mãe achou) e a lua, enorme, lá no céu.

- Para de enrolar. O que você queria me dar? - perguntei, cortando logo o ar romântico que tinha se instalado.

Aparentemente eu não podia cortar aquele ar.

Edward deu um meio sorriso e abaixou o rosto até o meu (bastante, já que ele era tão alto). E quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus o meu coração acelerou. Ele colocou os braços ao meu redor, mas não me puxou para perto, e nem me abraçou. Apenas colocou os braços ali, como que para me envolver, me cobrir. E quando a língua dele pediu passagem, eu dei. E eu deixei que ele me beijasse. E o meu coração não se acalmou, embora o beijo fosse delicado e suave. Eu achei que corações só podiam se agitar com beijos cheios de paixão. Eu estava enganada.

Edward quebrou o beijo e, novamente, grudou a testa na minha. Como ele fez no parque. Mas a respiração dele não estava tão pesada, como no parque. E eu não senti o impulso de me afastar. Então apenas ficamos lá, em silêncio. Os braços dele ainda ao meu redor. Meu coração ainda estava acelerado.

- Eu... Queria consertar o seu primeiro beijo. E me desculpar por ontem. - ele disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Hm. - eu disse.

Será que eu não tinha mais nada para dizer?

- Isso ajuda? - ele perguntou. - Quer dizer... Nós não somos namorados de verdade, nem nada, mas eu achei que...

- Tudo bem. - eu disse, antes que ele tivesse que terminar o que estava dizendo.

- Amigos fazem isso, certo? Consertam o que fizeram de errado com o outro.

Eu sorri.

- Certo. - confirmei.

Mas eu sabia que ele sabia que não era daquele jeito. Amigos não se beijavam. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais ficamos ali, em silêncio. Mas era bom. Estar com Edward era bom.

- Eu devia ir embora. - ele disse, cedo demais.

Sempre seria cedo demais para ele ir embora. Eu assenti, me afastando dele. Ele tirou os braços da minha cintura, e eu fui com ele até o portão.

- Então... Até segunda. - ele disse.

- Até.

Ele se abaixou e beijou meus lábios.

- Não! Quer dizer... Alvo errado. - ele disse, parecendo nervoso.

Então se abaixou e beijou minha bochecha.

- Boa noite. - ele disse, se virando e indo embora.

Eu entrei em casa, sentindo como se estivesse sonhando. Ainda conseguia sentir a sensação dos lábios dele nos meus. E meu coração estava cheio.

Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: aquilo não tinha nada a ver com bons amigos.

**OOOOOOK. Eu fiquei sentimental demais, e acho esse capítulo meio fofo, meio bobo (especialmente o começo... Lembram quando eu disse que os personagens faziam o que queria por aqui? Então... Sabe o começo? Culpem a Bella!), e como estava me sentindo cheia de gratidão e amor por vocês, e ansiedade para postar logo esse capítulo, resolvi postar logo, yaay! Espero que tenham gostado e... Se quiserem POV Edward é só falar. Nos vemos logo, acho que não na quarta, porque acabei de postar 2 capítulos, HAHA. Mas logo. Esse capítulo tem 15 páginas de Word, mas eu sei que ainda vai ser curto quando eu postar, não sei o que acontece, haha. Deixa eu ir assistir Apenas um Show agora, que tive uma pausa e PRECISO DE MORDECAI E RIGBY, PRECISO!**

**Beijos, minhas princesas 333**

**Tenham um ótimo dia ~* (mas ótimo meeeesmo! Com surpresas boas e tudo o mais).**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Digam WOOOOO! Ou não, né? Nos vemos lá embaixo. Onde tem um recado/pedido constrangedor.**

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**EPOV**

Não, ela não estava fazendo aquilo. Só podia ser brincadeira. Ir à festa vestida como uma maria mijona? E onde estava a minha reputação? Já era grande demais eu estar namorando uma não-líder-de-torcida, ser ainda uma maria mijona não combinava. Não mesmo. Ainda mais depois do episódio do parque, ontem, quando ela gritou na frente daquela garota que estava tudo acabado entre nós.

- Bella! - gritei, agarrando-a pelo pulso. - Eu já te disse que trabalhei na minha porcaria de imagem no colégio, não estraga isso!

O rosto dela se contorceu um pouco, e eu percebi que apertei seu pulso um pouco forte demais. Soltei, mas estava morto de raiva, então simplesmente joguei o braço dela de volta.

- Você quer que eu me troque? - ela perguntou com uma voz suave.

Sabe quando dizem que a resposta calma desvia a fúria? Ou algo assim, está escrito na Bíblia, tenho quase certeza. O que importa é que isso é verdade. Tão verdade que quando Bella falou tão suavemente, a minha fúria foi embora. E tudo o que eu consegui pensar foi em como estava sendo idiota com ela.

Por que eu deveria me importar com o que os outros pensavam? Ela não se importava. Ela era feliz. E, francamente, era a garota mais bonita que eu já havia visto, mesmo usando apenas moletom.

- Eu só me vesti assim para atestar a minha individualidade, e para você, justamente, tirar a condição com as minhas roupas. Mas eu não sou louca a ponto de ir assim a uma festa. A Alice me mataria! - ela explicou.

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntei, realmente confuso.

- Que você espera aqui mais dois minutos, porque a Alice separou uma "roupa de festa" para mim, e eu vou lá dentro vestir.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... - resmunguei.

Eu quase quis matá-la, quando a vi voltando para casa, me deixando ali plantado. Uma cena, aquilo não tinha passado de uma cena. Aquilo era tão Bella. Mas era melhor que ela se arrumasse mesmo, me pouparia muitos "Edward babaca, troca a Jessica Stanley por essa maria mijona!". Jessica Stanley era tudo o que eu não queria numa garota - mas talvez tudo o que alguém quisesse numa garota. Mas, para mim, todas aquelas garotas perderam a graça. Se é que algum dia tiveram. Depois de conhecer Bella, e de perceber como uma garota pode ser incrível, as outras, são as outras. E não era nada justo comparar qualquer garota com a Bella. Seja qual fosse a área, a chata da Bella ganhava. Sempre tão competitiva...

Ouvi a porta se abrir, e me virei para dar uma olhada na "roupa de festa" da Bella.

- Uau. - eu soltei, sem pensar.

Quer dizer... Não que se eu tivesse pensado eu tivesse dito algo melhor, ou mais inteligente. Não dava, era impossível.

As. Pernas. Dela. Estavam. Peladas. Peladinhas. Sem o tecido de um vestido até o joelho, ou sem o tecido de uma larga calça jeans... E quem diria que a Bella tinha pernas tão... Uau. Ela era tão uau. Em todos os lados. E aquele short minúsculo só fez ressaltar um lado que a deixava ainda mais uau. Eu nunca pensei que realmente existissem garotas por aí que fossem tão incríveis, mas que tentam se esconder de todo mundo, como nos filmes. Eu achei que todas as garotas fossem extremamente fúteis e metidas, e vazias, e burras, ou garotas completamente sem atrativos, desarrumadas, e irritantes... E lá estava a Bella, me mostrando que era o melhor dos dois mundos. Engraçado ela nunca ter tido um namorado. Eu tenho certeza de que, se os garotos da escola soubessem como ela era linda, não a deixariam em paz nunca. E lá estava eu, como o cara mais sortudo do mundo, com aquela que nunca tinha se gastado com ninguém. Inteiramente pura, inteiramente nova... E comigo. Apenas comigo.

- Qual o problema agora? - ela perguntou, impaciente, enquanto meu olhar escaneou, mais uma vez, todo o corpo dela.

- Nada. É... As suas pernas realmente querem aparecer, né?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, desviando o olhar. Uau, faz tanto tempo que eu não me sinto tão desconfortável perto de uma garota. Quer dizer, eu já me senti assim alguma vez? Eu não consigo lembrar. Só sei que Bella estava lá, tão incrivelmente linda, de batom vermelho, e era difícil olhar para ela.

- Foi o short que Alice escolheu. Se você quiser eu posso colocar a calça de moletom de novo. - ela disse, como se estivesse muito entediada.

- Acredite, conhecendo os garotos do time eu quase desejo a calça de volta. - murmurei para mim mesmo.

Eu não sei se ela ouviu, mas espero que não. Seria constrangedor, embora verdade. Aguentar "Edward está com uma maria mijona" seria melhor do que aguentar "E aí, Ed, divide com os parceiros!". Não, a ideia de outros caras a olhando não era nada agradável.

Ela entrou no carro e eu fechei a porta, dando a volta e entrando no lado do motorista. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no carro, e eu realmente me concentrei em não olhar para as pernas dela. Ou para ela inteira. Mas em especial as pernas... Eu não tinha ideia de que pernas podiam ser tão... Sensuais. E eu estava realmente constrangido por tudo o que se passava na minha cabeça... A respeito das pernas dela.

Longas, nem grossas, nem finas, perfeitamente torneadas, firmes e bronzeadas na medida certa. Exatamente como toda a pele dela. Exatamente como todo o corpo dela. E eu tive que lutar para afastar as imagens que surgiram em minha cabeça, mais uma vez.

- E eu achando que você era toda puritana. - comentei, quando dobrávamos a esquina.

- Como é que é?

- Vestidos no joelho, calças jeans folgadas... E aí você me aparece com essas pernas! E peladas, ainda por cima. Eu estou chocado.

- Você me confunde! - ela exclamou. - Se eu tenho pernas tão horríveis assim, volta para casa que eu visto uma calça!

- Horríveis? - repeti, olhando para elas.

_Inacreditável_! Qualquer outra garota com um par de pernas daquele faria de tudo para mostrar e ser elogiada... E lá estava Bella, achando que tinha pernas horríveis. Ela tinha problema?

- Eu tenho várias palavras para as suas pernas, e, acredite, "horríveis" não é uma delas. Com certeza não é uma delas. - eu disse, pensando em quais palavras se encaixariam.

_"Lindas", "perfeitas", "gostosas", "incríveis", "querida, enrola isso na minha cintura e deixa eu te beijar", "nunca mais vista uma calça na sua vida", "uau", "ainda bem que você é __**minha **__namorada", "mesmo que falsa, minha namorada, e de mais ninguém", "o que quer dizer que as pernas são para mim", "uau", "acho que vou enlouquecer", "acabei de descobrir que sou um tarado por pernas", "vou realmente tentar não te estuprar" _e _"que belo, incrível e uau par de pernas você tem aí, Swan. Te fizeram direitinho" _eram as únicas coisas que me passavam pela cabeça. _"Você é perfeita."_

_"Você é perfeita." _Em cada sentido. Tanto que não parecia real. Se eu a tivesse conhecido antes desse acordo idiota, e se não estivesse preso a fingir, talvez nós dois pudéssemos... _Não, que ideia idiota, Edward!_

_- _Os garotos te comeriam viva, se tiverem a chance. - eu disse, estacionando o carro. - Não sai de perto de mim, tá bom?

- Tá. - ela resmungou, emburrada.

Ela estava emburrada. Com biquinho e tudo o mais. Tão linda... Passei meu braço ao redor dela, puxando-a para perto, satisfeito por poder fazer isso.

- Eu sei que não disse isso direito, mas... Você está, tipo, muito bonita mesmo. - sussurrei no ouvido dela, tentando expor, pela primeira vez claramente, o quão bonita ela estava

- Legal você dizer isso depois de jogar meus vestidos na lama. - ela sussurrou, teimosamente de volta.

Eu estava prestes a retrucar, quando Jason chegou perto de mim gritando:

- EDWARD, MEU IRMÃO!

- E AÍ, JASON! - devolvi.

Soltei Bella e bati nas costas dele; ele fez o mesmo comigo. Então gritamos o grito de guerra do time. Era o cumprimento combinado. Mais uns três garotos do time se juntaram a nós. Vi Bella ainda emburrada no canto, esperando por mim.

- Aí, Edward! Demorou para arrumar uma namorada, mas quando arrumou... Uau, hein? - disse Jason.

Odiei a forma como ele demonstrou aprovação. Mas precisei sorrir e piscar.

- Aquela é a Swan? Isabella Swan? Aquela garota que ficava sozinha naquele corredor sinistro perto da biblioteca? - perguntou Marcus.

Assenti. Os olhos dele arregalaram, olhando para Bella.

- Nossa! Se eu soubesse que ela era tudo isso teria ido primeiro ao pote de ouro! Sortudo!

- Ah, estou pensando em frequentar mais a biblioteca. Carne nova é sempre melhor do que as mesmas velhas líderes de torcida. - disse Jason.

Eu já estava de saco cheio de fingir para aquela conversa ridícula. Tratando garotas como se elas fossem carne, objetos apenas para satisfação.

- Ai, aquela lá já é minha. Valeu, caras! - eu disse, voltando até a Bella.

Passei o braço ao redor dela novamente, adorando a sensação de entrar na casa daquela forma. Como se ela fosse realmente minha namorada. _Minha._

- Acho que agora já foi todo mundo. - eu disse, levando-a para o sofá, depois de encontrar, pela terceira vez, com mais garotos do time.

- É bom que seja! Eu quero sentar. E alguma coisa para beber.

- Só tem álcool. - falei.

- O quê?!

- Essas festas... As bebidas são "batizadas", ou são álcool puro. O máximo que eu posso conseguir para você é água. - gritei, tentando soar mais alto que a batida daquela música irritante.

Ela murchou no sofá. Se fosse líquida já estaria escorrida pelo chão. Me rendi.

- Eu vou ver se acho um refrigerante! - avisei, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria refrigerante nenhum.

Fui até a cozinha passando pelo caos de pessoas dançando. Procurei no meio de todas as garrafas e ponche encima da mesa. Nada de refrigerante. Ou água. Mas tinha uma _smirnoff ice, _que era a coisa mais leve e saborosa que eu encontrei. Agarrei duas garrafas e fiz meu caminho de volta até a sala. Tinha um cara sentado no meu lugar, com a mão _na coxa da Bella. _Como ele se atreve? Nem _eu _a toquei nas pernas! Felizmente ela deu um empurrão nele, eu praticamente voei até o sofá, passando as duas garrafas de bebida para a mesma mão e tirando Bella do sofá com a outra.

- Ela é minha. Vaza! - mandei para o garoto.

Ele não parecia disposto a se retirar.

- Um cara do time, sério? Que clichê! Que tal uma competição pela dama de pernas de dias? - ele disse.

Me desdenhando. Por ser um "cara do time". Agarrei-o pelo colarinho, tirando-o do sofá. Não foi difícil, ele estava bêbado demais.

- Eu não vou falar de novo! Vaza!

O garoto levantou as mãos, em defesa, deu meia volta e se foi. Enganchei meu braço no quadril de Bella e a puxei comigo enquanto me joguei no sofá.

- Eu disse que eles iam cair matando encima de você. - comentei, tentando não fazer daquilo grande coisa.

- Ele estava bêbado. Ei, o que é "dama de pernas de dias"? - ela quis saber.

- Ah, é uma expressão que significa que suas pernas são longas. Vem de uma música que diz "_And legs that went on for days_".

Ela disse algo mais. Entreguei a ela a garrafa de smirnoff, explicando que era a coisa mais fraca disponível. Ela tomou a coisa toda praticamente em um só gole, antes que eu terminasse a minha. Depois pediu que eu arranjasse outra, usando aquele mesmo truque sujo que ela havia usado no parque, com a voz rouca e arrastada dizendo:

- Por favor?

Então eu não tive escolha senão levantar e voltar à cozinha, procurando por mais uma garrafa de smirnoff. Claro, seria super fácil de achar. Igualzinho a encontrar uma agulha num palheiro. Porque Jessica era famosa por comprar bebidas fracas e muitos refrigerantes para as festas dela. Sim, claro, realmente.

Comecei a rodear a mesa de bebidas procurando pela bendita garrafa de tampa vermelha e líquido cinza. Ou, como dizia Rosalie, esposa do meu irmão, "Líquido gelado, aí a garrafa pedra também, e a mistura dá essa cor que você chama de cinza, Edward, mas na verdade é cor gelada". E não adiantava argumentar que, mesmo quando você ia ao supermercado e as garrafas estavam fora das geladeiras, e bem longe do corredor de congelados o líquido continuava cinza. Porque ela iria rolar os olhos e dizer "Isso é só uma preparação para quando a garrafa estiver verdadeiramente gelada, bobão. E não importa a temperatura, sempre parece estar gelada". Nossa, que saudades de Rosalie. Meu irmão realmente não poderia ter arranjado alguém melhor.

- Oi, Eddie! - chamou alguém de voz muito anasalada.

Virei-me. Era Jessica Stanley. Eu odiava a forma com que ela forçava a voz para ficar anasalada daquele jeito. Ou como ela forçava uma amizade comigo apenas para me chamar de "Eddie" que, só para constar, era um apelido detestável.

- E aí, Jessica. - cumprimentei.

- Está gostando da festa?

Olhei ao redor. Pessoas se esfregando umas nas outras, muito álcool, música irritante, luzes mais irritantes ainda, e Bella sozinha e entediada no sofá.

_Não, odeio todas as suas festas, e se não fosse pela porcaria da imagem do time que tenho que sustentar eu estaria em casa vendo TV com a minha mãe ou com a Bella em algum lugar legal tipo o boliche. E eu só estou aqui até que todos estejam tão, tão bêbados que não vão perceber que eu saí. E isso seria em vinte minutos, no máximo. E eu odeio a sua voz, e pára de me chamar de Eddie, por favor. Meu nome é Edward, e nós não somos amigos. E vê se se torna uma pessoa melhor, a Bella pode te ajudar se você pedir. Agora me dá licença, porque você me irrita de um jeito que desconhece._

- Claro. Festa legal. - eu disse, porque nenhuma das frases que eu formei em minha cabeça era aceitável naquela situação.

Ela deu um sorrisinho muito satisfeito, e muito simpático. Que droga, por que eu não podia suportá-la? Ela não era uma pessoa ruim. Deu um gole em seu copo descartável cheio de ponche. Eu continuei procurando pela garrafa.

- Então... Você veio sozinho? - ela perguntou.

Ela sabia que eu estava namorando a Bella. Bom, ela não sabia que era fingimento. Mas eu tinha apresentado a Bella para ela e as outras líderes que estavam sentadas na mesa naquele dia. O primeiro dia de nosso fingimento. E, depois, Bella e eu estávamos sempre juntos pela escola, mesmo que ela não estivesse na mesa aquele dia, ela saberia. Eu mesmo já tinha ouvido fofocas sobre "Edward Cullen está namorando aquela esquisitona" e depois sempre "Nossa, ela ficou bonita, né? Namorar fez bem a ela". Pessoas...

- Não, eu vim com a minha namorada. - expliquei.

- Namorada?

- É, a Bella... Lembra?

Ela assentiu, rindo, tomando outro gole de ponche. De repente ela começou a passear com o dedo em meu peito.

- Mas então... Você é super fiel, ou consegue se divertir de vez em quando? - ela perguntou, sorrindo, me lançando um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

- Ah, você sabe, me _divirto tanto_ com a Bella, que no momento estou do cara super fiel. - eu disse.

Mas é claro que eu sempre seria o super fiel. Trair não era algo sequer cogitável para mim.

- Que pena! Eu bem que achei que nós podíamos nos divertir... Igualzinho a sua namorada e o Eric. - ela disse rindo.

Olhei para o lado, para onde o dedo dela apontou, e foi aí que eu vi. Bella, espremida na parede, com Eric encima dela, beijando-a no pescoço, com a mão toda disposta pelo corpo dela. E mas mãos dela estavam presas à camisa dele. O quê? O que aquilo significava?

Talvez tenha sido loucura, mas aquela cena realmente pareceu consentida pelos dois lados, e a forma com que Jessica colocou aquilo à mesa fez parecer pior. Eu desviei de Jessica e corri até a Bella, me controlando, tentando não gritar.

- O que é isso? - perguntei, revoltado.

Bella soltou um tipo de gemido, como em desespero.

- Tira ele daqui! - pediu.

Ela não queria Eric ali, e estava pedindo a minha ajuda. Claro, isso não significava que ela _me _queria, mas significava que eu podia salvá-la.

Agarrei o ombro de Eric e, me contendo para não machucá-lo o puxei de cima da Bella.

- Ei! Eric! Ela é minha, cara! - gritei

Ele levantou as mãos dizendo "Não quero brigar".

- Ela estava sozinha. - ele disse, como se justificasse.

Que idiota! Só porque ela estava "sozinha" ele achou que tinha o direito de enfiar as mãos nela? O que Bella era, afinal de contas? Um brinquedo reluzente, sem dono? Olhei para ela, esfregando o pescoço, aflita. Foi demais. As palavras dele, o jeito dela. Não me segurei. Dei um soco no maxilar dele com quase toda a força que consegui, até que ele caiu no chão. E pensei em continuar até matá-lo, mas isso provavelmente assustaria a Bella. Então, como vingança pessoal, eu gritei:

- NÃO TOCA NA MINHA GAROTA! Olha lá, a Jessica está sozinha, e bêbada! Vai lá!

Agarrei o braço de Bella e a puxei para a porta dos fundos. Eu precisava sair do meio daquela gente idiota, e imbecil. Eu estava possesso de ódio. Era imbecilidade demais para uma pessoa só como Eric. Demais. Agarrar uma garota, contra a vontade dela, só porque não tinha um garoto com ela! E a minha Bella ainda por cima! A _minha _Bella!

Soltei o braço dela antes de me sentar em um banco do jardim traseiro da casa, mas eu acho que a empurrei contra o banco também. Talvez eu a tenha jogado no banco. Espero que ela não se assuste. Espero que ela não ache que eu sou estranho, ou um valentão, que acha divertido bater nas pessoas. Espero que ela fique aqui, perto de mim, até toda essa raiva passar. Espero que ela fique em silêncio. Afundei minha cabeça nas mãos, me concentrando na minha respiração e tentando me livrar da raiva que eu sentia.

Como é que Eric podia ser tão, tão idiota? E com a Bella ainda por cima? Será que eu estaria tão bravo se não tivesse sido a Bella?

- Acho que não gosto de festas. - Bella disse, talvez cedo demais.

Eu só precisava que ela ficasse quieta até que eu me acalmasse. Mas eu não estava calmo, e ela não estava quieta. Então eu gritei:

- Eu odeio essas festas!

Ouvi passos, vi que as pessoas que estavam no jardim voltaram para dentro da casa. Bella esperou algum tempo antes de perguntar se estava tudo bem.

- Não, não está tudo bem! Isso é estranho demais para estar tudo bem! - gritei, porque não conseguia falar baixo.

- O quê? Quer me falar? - ela perguntou, sendo muito prestativa.

Mas ela era exatamente o problema.

- Você! Você é estranha! - declarei, levantando do banco.

Eu vi o exato momento em que ela se encolheu no banco. Foi quase imperceptível, mas estava ali. Eu a tinha magoado. Droga! Era a última coisa que eu queria fazer, machucá-la!

- Não, não você! - tentei consertar.

Ela não relaxou. Seu corpo continuou tenso encima do banco, ela estava desconfortável. Claro, eu havia dito que ela era estranha! Que me conste isso é um insulto. E um dos bem ruins. Especialmente para uma garota tão especial. Tão especial que até fazia eu me sentir especial, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

- Você é a primeira garota com quem eu realmente me importo. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar o Eric encima de você, entende? Ver ele encima de você foi... Não foi legal. Vamos pôr assim. - tentei explicar.

Lembrar de Eric encima dela fez com que meu corpo tremesse. Eu me sentia estranho, e a culpa era mesmo dela, porque todo esse sentimento era novo demais para mim. Me importar tanto com algum a ponto de perder a linha e me expor a uma imagem violenta... Arruinando o perfeito garoto americano que eu era.

Ela fez uma brincadeira, mas a voz dela deu indício de choro. Passei o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, sentindo vontade de protegê-la. De mim mesmo, porque se ela chorasse, a culpa seria minha.

- Você apertou bastante o meu braço. Olha só, está vermelho. - ela acusou, levantando o braço para me mostrar.

Senti muito por aquilo. Tinha usado muita força, tinha batido no Eric, arruinado a minha imagem... E a tinha machucado. Coloquei meus dedos sobre as marcas no braço dela, mas a olhei nos olhos.

- Desculpe. - eu disse sinceramente.

- Tudo bem. - ela me tranquilizou.

Mas eu não consegui desviar o olhar dela, ou soltar seu braço. Eu me senti pateticamente hipnotizado. Como se eu a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos, aquela pele, aquele cabelo... Aqueles lábios. Ela era tão tocável... Tão linda. Como ela conseguia? Um ar tão puro, tão inocente.

Será que ela sabia que nenhuma outra garota, em todo esse mundo, se comparava à ela? Será que ela sabia que era tão linda, tão inteligente, tão divertida, e que se destacava numa multidão? Será que ela sabia que dava vontade de beijá-la só de olhar para ela? E de ouvi-la falar a noite toda, só para poder tê-la por perto? Mas, mais do que isso, dava vontade de abraçá-la, e não deixar que ela fugisse jamais. E de protegê-la. E tinha aquela partezinha dentro de mim que dizia que nos meus braços era o lugar dela. Mas era sufocada pela maior parte que gritava que tudo aquilo era uma besteira, um acordo... Mas eu não conseguia mudar o jeito que eu me sentia perto dela. Não dava para ignorar o formigamento em meus dedos, pedindo para sentir a maciez da pele dela. Ou os meus olhos, sempre buscando o brilho no olhar dela. E como eu gostava de ouvir o som de sua risada, e as vozes engraçadas que ela fazia enquanto cantava, ou contava uma história. Ou como meu nariz gostava do cheiro que ela exalava. E como meu coração batia num ritmo calmo quando ela estava por perto. E como era bom não ter que usar uma máscara com ela, porque ela me dava espaço e confiança para ser eu mesmo... Eu não podia, por mais que eu quisesse, negar ou ignorar essas coisas. E eu não queria. Era bom demais tê-la por perto. Sempre. Por que ignorar a forma como meu corpo reagia a ela?

Aquilo era tão novo, e tão estranho para mim que eu tinha medo de como ela reagiria se soubesse. Quando nem mesmo eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, nem mesmo pela minha mãe. Eu ainda tinha que fingir com a minha mãe. Que tudo estava bem, que tudo daria certo, que tudo estava no lugar. Que eu era perfeito. E tudo aquilo com a Bella... Só podia ser amizade. Porque se fosse outra coisa, algo romântico, provavelmente o desejo de levá-la para a cama seria muito maior. Não que eu nunca tivesse pensado em como o corpo dela seria nu, o toque da pele dele na minha, descobrindo cada parte que nunca havia sido descoberta... Especialmente naquela noite, onde ela estava tão linda. Mas tudo aquilo era abafado pelo peso do contrato, e de que aquilo era errado. E porque eu me sentia muito mais inclinado e confortável na presença dela, ouvindo-a apenas falar, discutir sobre os livros, ou rir de uma história engraçada... E Emmett disse que, quando conheceu Rosalie, e quando começaram a namorar, o desejo sexual era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Não que a minha mãe soubesse disso. Para ela, Rosalie havia casado virgem, assim como Emmett. Então, se gostar de alguém num sentido tão forte que o leva a se casar com aquela pessoa começa com desejo sexual, eu não gostava de Bella. Não _daquele _jeito, embora ela fosse realmente muito apelativa. (E quantas vezes não acordei à noite, pensando nela?). Então o que eu sentia era amizade. Tinha que ser. Não havia outra explicação.

- Tem que ser porque você é minha amiga, tem que ser. - as palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu pudesse segurá-las.

- O quê? - Bella perguntou.

Chacoalhei a cabeça, tentando esquecer aquelas ideias. Era demais. Mas tentei explicar a ela alguma coisa. E ela confirmou que aquilo fazia uma amizade. Então aquilo era uma amizade.

- Alice! - ela exclamou, no meio do nosso abraço.

_Poxa, Bella! _

Então ela me levou atrás de Jasper e Alice. Porque a amiga estava bêbada, e precisava de ajuda. E a única coisa que eu entendi foi que precisávamos ir embora quando a mãe dela começou a nos interrogar na sala de estar.

- Cara, sua namorada é bem brava. - Jasper riu, quando estávamos fora de "perigo".

Eu ri também. Claro que ela era brava.

- E a sua namorada se diverte bastante, né? - alfinetei.

Ele pigarreou.

- É... Acho que ela passou da conta hoje...

Eu ri.

- Mas vocês estão mesmo? Namorando?

Ele abriu um sorriso involuntário.

- Edward, meu amigo... Ela me tem de quatro.

- Credo, Jasper! Me poupe das suas façanhas sexuais!

- Você me entendeu, palhaço!

Gargalhei mais alto.

- Eu realmente gosto dela. - ele completou. - E ela é tão impossível!

Sorriu mais. É... Temos um cara apaixonado aqui. Eu fiquei feliz por ele. E por Alice. Eu não a conhecia muito bem, mas... Ela era o oposto de Jasper. O exato oposto. E se era verdade que diziam que opostos de completam... Eu não podia imaginar um casal melhor.

Se bem que...

Num mundo hipotético, onde eu fosse um adolescentezinho apaixonadinho, e todo bobão... Edward e Bella combinava bem mais do que Jasper e Alice. Os nomes rimavam mais.

Ótimo, acabei de me tornar uma garota. Acho que vou pegar emprestados uns cremes e sapatos da Rosalie, vou precisar pra esse meu novo lado. A parte mais difícil vai ser assumir para a minha mãe.

Espera, o que eu estou falando? Era um mundo hipotético, e... Bella e eu éramos apenas amigos. Não um casal. Casal faz coisa de casal, amigos fazem coisas de amigos. Tem uma enorme diferença. E eu tinha algo para consertar, por ontem no parque.

_Para: Bella_

_Eu até jogaria pedras na sua janela, mas estou com medo de errar e acordar a sua mãe. Eu estou aqui embaixo, desce aqui. Quero te dar uma coisa._

Enviei. E me enfiei no jardim dela. Ela levou sete minutos, sete longos minutos, para surgir pela porta da frente, usando um roupão rosa. Ela conseguia ser ainda mais bonita daquele jeito - natural. Completamente natural. Ela deu um sorrisinho, que tentou segurar. A peguei pela mão e a levei onde eu queria - onde algumas flores estavam desabrochando no centro do jardim, perto de uma fonte e onde a lua parecia brilhar mais. Talvez porque refletisse na água da fonte. Será que ela perceberia?

- Olha, a lua está bonita hoje, não está? - perguntei, tentando criar um clima.

Ela assentiu, e enquanto olhava para o céu parecia impaciente.

- Para de enrolar. O que você queria me dar? - perguntou, finalmente.

Eu não pude conter um sorriso. Não sei se pela impaciência cômica de Bella, ou por ansiedade pelo que eu estava prestes a fazer. Talvez eu jamais descobrisse, e essa seria uma graça imensa.

Abaixei meu rosto até o dela, ainda sorrindo, meu corpo todo ansioso pelo toque dos lábios dela nos meus. E finalmente aconteceu. Eu quis beijá-la a noite toda. Eu quis beijá-la desde o dia anterior, no parque, quando ela disse que eu tinha estragado seu primeiro beijo... Então eu quis consertá-lo. E eu espero que isso seja suficiente. Porque nossa, como era bom beijá-la! Tê-la por perto... Passei meus braços ao redor dela quando uma brisa fria ameaçou esfriá-la, e a afastar de mim. Eu não a puxei, apenas a protegi, a mantive perto. Porque era mais do que suficiente. Nada de urgência, ou fricção, como no parque. Apenas o doce toque dos lábios dela nos meus... Ou a minha língua explorando cada pedaço de sua boca, nunca explorada por mais ninguém. Completamente minha. Nova, pura. _Minha._ Tão doce quanto mel.

Grudei minha testa à dela, sem conseguir conter um enorme sorriso. Ela permitiu. Ela me beijou de volta. Nossa, como era bom beijá-la! Eu quis beijá-la de novo, mas então isso quebraria o sentido de consertar seu _primeiro _beijo. Ter o segundo ao mesmo tempo não faria sentido.

Ela precisava entender o que eu quis fazer, antes de achar que eu só quis me aproveitar dela!

- Eu... Queria consertar o seu primeiro beijo. E me desculpar por ontem. - expliquei

- Hm. - ela disse.

Nada mais? Apenas "hm"? Mas o que "hm" significava? Foi bom? Ruim? Intrometido demais? Prepotente demais? Ai, não! Sou uma garota de novo!

- Isso ajuda? - perguntei, um pouco desesperado. - Quer dizer... Nós não somos namorados de verdade, nem nada, mas eu achei que...

- Tudo bem. - ela disse, me poupando de ter que explicar que eu só quis consertar... Como os bons amigos que éramos.

- Amigos fazem isso, certo? Consertam o que fizeram de errado com o outro.

- Certo. - ela confirmou.

Mas eu sabia que não. Não daquela forma. Amigos não deveriam se beijar. E nem achar tão bom. Ou querer repetir. Porque isso levaria a amizade à outra coisa... E esse não era o nosso caso. Aquilo foi só... O melhor beijo da minha vida. Mas não seria repetido. Não importa o quanto eu quisesse repetir, senti-la perto assim outra vez, ou o quanto Bella fosse apelativa... Não podia acontecer de novo. Isso escaparia para o lado prepotente. Escaparia para o lado romântico. E desejo. E isso leva a amar. E eu não podia amar Bella romanticamente. Éramos apenas amigos. E bons amigos. E aquilo tinha sido apenas um beijo de misericórdia...

Ô, santa, boa misericórdia! Ótima misericórdia. Maravilhosa misericórdia. Nunca senti igual!

_Não, Edward, para! Vira garota de novo!_

- Eu devia ir embora. - eu disse, tomando a decisão mais racional.

Porque ir embora e ficar longe dela era muito mais fácil do que tentar me controlar com ela estando tão perto, tão suscetível ao toque...

- Então até segunda. - eu disse, quando estávamos na entrada.

Abaixei-me para beijá-la na bochecha, um beijo de despedida... Mas beijei-a nos lábios. Por que parecia tão certo e natural beijá-la nos lábios e dizer "Tchau"? Não! Namorados, esposos fazem isso. Amigos se beijam na bochecha. Tentei de novo, acertando-a na bochecha dessa vez.

- Boa noite. - eu disse, virando-me e indo embora.

Apesar de tudo... Eu só conseguia sorrir. Apesar da noite estranha, e de toda a confusão... Apenas Bella já era motivo suficiente para um sorriso. Beijá-la então... E eu a beijei. Ninguém nunca a beijou... Eu a beijei. Eu. Para sempre como o primeiro beija dela. _Para sempre._ Nela. E ela, para sempre em mim. Como a primeira que me fez sentir essas coisas.

_Para sempre em nós._

**Ae galerinha! Estou dando uma escapadinha dos estudos (mais uma vez) assim como fiz essa semana inteira para escrever esse capítulo. Eu sei, só uma leitora disse "Ah, faz um POV do Ed se os sentimentos dele mudaram" e, de repente, eu quis muito escrever esse capítulo. Mesmo que tenha sido repetitivo, e bobo, e sem sentido, e que alguém diga "Nossa, que capítulo terrível, garota!". Mas eu senti vontade de escrever... Peço perdão para quem odiou o capítulo.**

**Peço perdão também porque não vou conseguir responder as reviews, ou postar outro capítulo em seguida (e os motivos são mais do que apenas falta de tempo), mas no próximo capítulo teremos Collen Houck! YAAAAAAY! Sim, a escritora da minha amada saga dos tigres. Eu liguei para ela e pedi permissão, porque somos amissíssimas! (quem dera!) Mas fiz dela uma versão que eu gostaria de ser, e imagino que ela seja...**

**Adorei tuuudo o que vocês me falaram sobre vocês, me identifiquei taaaanto! E me senti muito próxima a vocês também, obrigada por isso, gente. Sério mesmo. Eu fiquei devendo um fato sobre mim, não é? Vou tentar colocar no próximo capítulo, posso? Ficar devendo mais um capítulo? HAHAHA. Por favorzinho ;-;**

**Enfim, review, gente, please! Ah é, quase esqueci de perguntar! É... Quem se lembra de quando eu disse que os personagens escreviam a história, e eu só servia de dedos para digitar? Bom, então... Eu nunca quis fazer Edward e Bella passarem uma noite juntos (vocês sabem, dormir é que eles não vão), mas ultimamente (na frente da história, pelo menos) parece que é o que a história pede... Mas eu não sei. Eu queria a opinião de vocês.**

**Quem aqui é a favor dos dois passarem uma noite juntos? E quem é contra? (Só para constar, nunca escrevi um lemon na minha vida e, para ser sincera, não sei se escreveria, porque provavelmente sairia algo constrangedor e ruim, haha, então seria uma ceninha bonitinha, mas sem aquele apelo gente, juro. Para a galera das antigas, quem leu a Fanfic "Não é mais um romance literário" (nossa, gente, que saudades das fics da Jack Sampaio, que nunca leu, leia, é fofinha e antiga, e... Nossa, quando eu li eu tinha tipo 13 anos, gente) lembra da cena da primeira vez deles? Seria tipo aquilo. Ou como a primeira vez da Alícia e do Max em Procura-se um Marido (que cena linda!), ok?). Enfim, eu deveria parar de falar sobre isso, porque... Não sei a opinião de vocês EEEEEE isso aconteceria lá pelo capítulo 21, ou qualquer coisa assim (levando em consideração mais nenhum POV do Edward. Os arquivos estão assim: POVS da Bella, capitulo 19, e esse 13 agora foi POV do Ed, tá confuso, haha). Ok, gente, foi só uma ideia. Eu não estava pensando em colocar isso, eu nunca gosto de colocar essas coisas nas histórias, estava só pensando. Respondam, antes que eu morra de vergonha por perguntar isso. Sim, de vergonha. Essas coisas são bem íntimas, poxa.**

**Enfim.**

**Galera, see ya.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e... Ok, o fato sobre mim: eu tenho 19 anos, e sou velha até dizer chega D:**

**Tenham um dia mágico ~***

**(Ok, estou morrendo de vergonha agora, porque agora todo mundo sabe como eu sou velha, e eu ainda perguntei sobre algo tão íntimo entre dois personagens...)**


End file.
